Roses among Heroes
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: Ruby Rose after the fall of beacon finds her self in a strange new world. Cover image by F.M.D. Thank you my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have just started watching My Hero Academia. Deku is precious. So what dose that mean? I have to crush his spirit. Over and over and over.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Roses among Heros**

**Ruby Pov**

I was beyond confused, the city I was in a city unlike any of Remnant's cities or kingdoms. I had seen so many different different… Quirks, and superheroes, like I was in a X-ray and Vav comic, as the people around me called them. 'Last thing I remember was a silver then white light, before that was, Pyrrha and Cinder.'

"That's right." She clamped her hand over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. 'Pyrrha died... Where ever I am I have to find a way back.' I walked under a bridge passing a boy my age with green hair. the sewer under rumbled and something slimy grabbed my leg. "What!" it surged over me covering my body.

"Oh that was just to easy!" a voice cackled as the substance forced it's way down my throat. "I'll have control in a few seconds, don't worry!"

I tried to activate my semblance but was unable to move. My vision was darkening from the lack of air. "Hang on!" A voice yelled as someone grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out of the putrid sludge. My eyes flicked to the boy his green eyes full of fear.

"Fear not for I am here!" Another man yelled, this one less timid and more heroic somehow.

"A-ALL MIGHT!" The first voice yelled.

"TEXAS SMASH!" I felt the sludge be blown off of me. I landed on my butt I looked up at the massive man, his smile plastered across his face. I looked around and spotted the boy who had tried to help me, he was unconscious.

"Girl are you okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah, just feel sick." I flashed over to the bushes and belched up the sludge.

"Damn villain attacking young girl. Shameless." He started to scoop up the sludge into a bottle.

"That was a person." I return to the bush and vomit up the rest of my stomach.

"There there… I should make sure that young man is safe." as he said that I looked at the boy.

"Take care sir." I say as I take off with a jog. 'All Might, the worlds number one Hero.' I said in my head, this really is like a comic book.

* * *

A little while longer I was walking down a street when a explosion blew out of a street further up ahead. A large crowd gathering. Flashing over in a cloud of petals I get to the front of the crowd. A few hero's seemed to be unable to help, so the were running damage control. 'That's the creep that attacked me! Did he escape from All Might!?' Another explosion rang out and I spotted head of platinum blonde hair.

"It's got a kid!"

"HEY LET HIM GO!" I yelled as I ran forward.

"Oh would you look it's the poor little girl that All might saved." the sludges grotesque mouth sneered. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!"

I reached back and pulled out Crescent Rose. I spun it in my hand as the villain twisted the boy's palm towards me and a explosion rang out, just as the explosion reached me I pointed my scythe straight down and fired off a round launching into the air.

"OH YOU DO HAVE A FEW TRICKS!" A glob of sludge was slung at me. I used my semblance to dodge and with another round I brought the scythe down trough the Villain's liquid body. I slowly hacked piece after piece of, but the would just rejoin the rest.

I swapped clips to ice rounds. I fired a round into the sludge and part of him froze allowing me to break it off and try to pull the kid out.

The sludge wrapped around my arm and slammed me into the wall and ground over and over, my aura breaking in a red flash and my weapon falling out of my grip.

"You took quite the beating kid, now DIE!" I looked up at my scythe as it was brought down upon me.

"NO!" A familiar voice yelled out as was tackled out of the way, Crescent Rose slashing the asphalt apart.

"DETROIT SMASH!" a massive wind picked me up and threw me against a wall, something squeaked behind me. As the world darkened I felt water splash on my face.

* * *

"Hey wake up!" I scrunched up my face and my eyes blinked open. I pushed my self up and felt around and found my scythe next to me, using it I pushed myself up to my feet.

"Woah easy easy!" I looked up to All Might, that was quite the beating you took.

"Hey Smiles." I felt that my aura had returned. as my body glowed red I straightened my spin popping, a cut on my forehead closing.

"Smiles, that's a first." He chuckled. "You were foolish to leap in there like you did." he scolded me.

"I couldn't just leave him like that. Besides, I had to help, I made a oath, one I'm not going back on. To help the innocent and those in need." I stood at my full height.

"You remind me of a friend... infact you look like her. Say whats your name?" All might asked.

"Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose... it can't be..."

* * *

As All might was called interviewed by the media the other heroes seemed to be muttering about my name, like they had heard it before. Another car skidded to a stop. A woman stepped out of the car and I immediately recognized the white cloak.

"HUNTRESS!" All Might yelled over the crowd. "She's over there!" The massive man pointed at me.

The hooded figure looked at me and I saw a face I can only remember seeing in photos. "It can't be..." She stood in front of me

"Ruby..." She lowered her hood, silver eyes meeting silver eyes.

"Mom..." I was pulled into a hug.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again..." I felt her sob rather then hear it.

My mother was alive...


	2. Chapter 2

**As I have no idea what Summer's Semblance or weapon are, and neither dose the rest of the fandom at this point (and likely until we get a prequil season or flash back episode for any sort of explanation, RT has done this in the past, and yet we still don't know what happened to Goergia.), if I hear one thats not cannon about Summer, BITCH I WRITE THE CANNON HERE!**

* * *

**"Ruby..." She lowered her hood, silver eyes meeting silver eyes.**

**"Mom..." I was pulled into a hug.**

**"I thought I wasn't going to see you again..." I felt her sob rather then hear it.**

**My mother was alive...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Training**

**Ruby pov**

I began to cry, tears mixing with dirt and blood. "I thought..."

"Shh, shh we'll talk at home. My baby girl." My mom smelled like flowers and cookies. "I'm sorry I failed you, that I couldn't be there."

She led me to the car, I sat down in the front seat, I couldn't believe it, my Mom, alive. "I need to tell you something. It's about Yang."

"What is it?"

"She lost her arm, when Beacon was under attack, something is happening back home and we need to stop it."

"She..." I heard her gulp, "We'll find a way home." like something had been reawakened in her.

* * *

**No pov**

When they got to Summer's apartment it was... homey. Tidy but clearly only one person was living there. "Tell me everything." Ruby sat on the couch as the older huntress took a chair from the kitchen.

"Well it all started..." Ruby had explained everything from the beginning and her mother listened, never interrupting, but something was off, the way her lips turned down every time the reaptress mentioned Ozpin. "When I reached the tower, I saw her, Cinder, she was standing over my friend... her body glowing then turning to dust in the wind, as the Wyvern closed in everything went silver then white, and I woke up in this city."

"Damn Ozpin, he couldn't wait to get you in his school. It sounds like Pyrrha had agreed to his plan, to be the next... But... if it wasn't her I'm certain he would have chosen you." Summer scowled.

"Chosen me for what?" The young woman asked.

"I'll explain in time, right now we have to figure with you, there's a local middle school that'll take you in, probably, if you work hard you can get into UA." Summer got up.

"UA?" Ruby asked.

"Think Beacon, but for superheroes." She smiled, "You want to help people, no better place then UA."

* * *

**Ruby pov**

The next morning, I stood in front of my new school. "Back in middle school."

I pulled at the clothes, this uniform was not my colour at all. and I couldn't wear my cloak. I sighed and walked in. "At least mom has a friend that can duplicate items, so I don't have to worry about ammo." I came to the door of my class. sighing I stepped inside.

"Please welcome our new student Miss. Rose." As I looked over the class mostly guys but I recognized two from yesterday. Midoriya and Bakugo.

"Please sir, Ruby is fine." I went to take my seat next to Bakugo.

* * *

I spent the next few day working hard, I was decent student in class. I had soon realized that Midoriya was something of the Jaune of this world, so naturally he was the kid who was picked on all the time. Well at least Jaune was able to talk to girls, my interactions actions with him were... humorous at best, plain awkward at worst.

Bakugo was the worst, after the first day he and his friends cornered me. "I DIDN"T NEED YOUR HELP! I WAS JUST FINE ON MY OWN!" He had picked me up by my shirt.

"Hey I didn't know..."

"I'M NOT HELPLESS LIKE THAT DAMN QURIKLESS NERD!" He yelled.

"Bakugo, best let her down, don't you remember who her mother is, she a..." one of his friends put his hand on one of Bakugo's shoulders

"I KNOW THAT! LISTEN HERE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT APPLYING TO UA! I'M THE FIRST FROM THIS MISERABLE SCHOOL TO GET IN!" HE pulled me close. "I already had to deal with Deku trying to get in. Now somebody who actually has a quirk, I won't let you ruin this for me."

I sighed, "You know, I thought you were kinda cool when I saw you... Your just another bully. You want to be a hero? Look at yourself, your just a thug."

"YOU..." He pulled his fist back to punch me, not knowing of my aura.

"KACCHAN PUT HER DOWN!" Midoria punched Bakugo in the face. As the blond turned to the green eyed fool I grabbed him and burst away in a flash of petals.

We stopped three blocks down. Midoriya stepped away as his head spun. When his world stopped spinning I smacked him. "That's for being an idiot, you know that will only make him angrier with you."

"I know, I know, everything I do makes him angrier." He sighed.

"Hey who's this Deku? Bakugo was really mad that their string to get into UA." I started walking with him.

"I'm Deku… it's the name he calls me to make fun of me." he looked away.

"Oh sorry." We continued talking until we reached a beach covered in trash. "Someone really should clean that up... I bet it would make for some physical training as well as all the mechanical parts that could be salvaged." I spotted a scrawny man who was looking at us something seemed familiar about him.

"Midoriya, mind telling me who this is? And why you brought them?" The man asked as we approached, his voice sounded familiar as well.

"Sorry All... ." Midoriya stammered as if just realizing where we were.

"Wait... Smiles? Is that you?" And All Might's eyes went wide.

"I... You really are just like your mother, figured it out before she was eve registered as a hero." He chuckled. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this."

"Who's gonna believe me? Wait... you were waiting for Midoriya? Oh are you training him because he doesn't have a quirk?" I asked in rapid succession.

"Yeeessssss." The hero said slowly.

"So what are you planning? Strength? Speed? Durability?"

"All three," Midoriya said.

"Can I salvage parts from here? It'll help with the clean up." I reasoned.

"I suppose that's acceptable, only if you also agree to use my training plan."

"I'll do it!" And thus began ten long months of hard training, and a few new items were made along the way.

* * *

**Chapter two is done, perspective problems in the last chapter came from a hasty change in perspective from third to first and a once over edit, so that I could have a bit more of a emotional end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Benz, if you want to talk more about ways to fix the first couple of chapters, message me. I'll probably do a full rewrite of the first two chapters in the coming weeks. Also thanks for the story suggestion, I wouldn't mind you throwing some more my way. I didn't realize someone else had the same idea... or rather set up. And don't worry, I have a different pairing in mind...**

* * *

**Chapter three: The UA Entrance exam**

I looked at the clock on the wall from my bed, today was the day, the entrance exam. And yet I couldn't sleep. I kept rolling around in my sheets. Getting up I headed to my workbench where Crescent Rose lay, as well as a new outfit, my hero costume. I picked it up and ran my hands over the Kevlar dress. I had sewn a small amount of fire dust into the black material making a hollow rose petal design, allowing it to glow when I wear it, brightest when my aura's full.

"I wonder what everyone back home is up to...?" I asked myself I put it down. and looked at the mirror, only wearing a sports bra and pajama bottoms I looked at my abs. I looked like Yang. "Smiles' work out plan was insane, Yang would..." I closed my eyes. remembering Beacon. "I hope she made it out." I was talking to myself not because I felt like it, but because I had to. It may have been ten months, but I could still see the flames when I closed my eyes.

"Cinder... when I find you you'll say hello to the devil for me." I opened my eyes, a pair of silver wings of light coming off came from them, "You won't hurt anyone else."

* * *

I stood out side UA, a massive campus built around a central building, consisting of 4 towers and connecting them were bridges, so that whole structure looked like a 3D H. I stood in my middle school uniform as I looked around for Izuku, and hoping to avoid Bakugo, or Bakago as I have come to call him. I was so distracted that I bumped into anther student. "Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." I rubbed the back of my head, feeling my grown out hair, that now reached my shoulders.

"It's okay, we're all excited for today." He smiled. His red hair remined me of... he stood a little taller then me. And he had this friendly toothy grin he had a small scar over his eye. I smiled back. "You here for the Hero course as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was looking for my friend." I started walking with him, "Sorry I never caught your name, I'm Ruby Rose."

"Hi Ruby I'm Eijiro Kirishima." He held out his hand for a shake. "So what is your quirk?" he asked.

"I actually have few, a barrier quirk, a small healing quirk and a speed quirk." I told him. "But I mostly use my weapon to do damage."

"Your lucky... wait I know you... You are White Huntress' daughter, the News has taken to calling you Red Reaptress. You would think the number 6 hero's daughter would get in on recommendation." He smiled.

"Don't remind me, they wanted a interview so bad... I could barely train for weeks on end. 'The lost daughter found!' or 'Is she really who she says she is.' I was sick of it, fame is not for me." I grumbled.

"If fame is not for you then why become a hero?" he asked.

"I want to help people." 'And find a way back to Remnant.' I smiled.

"That's a pretty manly reason, you're alright." He slapped me on the back while laughing.

* * *

I met back up with Izuku in the auditorium. I was sat between him and Bakugo. "All Right! WELCOME TO UA! MAKE SOME NOISE!" A man with speakers around his neck, long gelled up blond hair and a black leather jacket greeted us at the podium. When no one responded he changed approach. "Keeping it mellow, I dig it. I am Present Mic! AND YOU ARE HERE FOR THE HERO COURSE!"

He explained how the practical exam worked, with the three different villain bots and with increasing point values. As well as the faux villain bot worth zero points, a 'obstacle to be avoided' as Present Mic stated.

"Something isn't right..." I mutter, "I certain that bot has a bigger role to play... And they must be watching us to make sure we don't lie about points, but it's still pointless to even have that bot there."

* * *

I was assigned to mock City C. I had changed in to my new gear having out grown my old combat skirt. I had made it out of Kevlar to stop small arms fire with the help of a thin layer of woven dust infused nylon (thanks mom) and I still had my cape, though I had added semi-thick black Kevlar layer to the inside of it, the hollow rose pattern glowed a warm orange my aura not fully activated and I did some stretches. The skirt went down to my knees and had hidden slits along my hips to hide my ammo clips within the skirt. I kept Crescent rose on my back, and I still had my old boots. I had forgone heavier ballistic plates for mobility and weight.

"That's quite the outfit for the entrance exam Ruby." I spun on my heals to face Kirishima. "I'm assuming that's for a reason."

"Well I'll have you know I made almost every part of this battle gear, all to my personal standard of excellence." I huffed, "To simply call this a outfit is an insult."

"Hey I didn't mean any offence. It looks good on you. I wish I had the some of that skill." he laughed. "So what's the glow for?"

"It measure's my barriers strength, turns off it breaks. more energy I put into it, the stronger the light." I say while fairing up my aura, the timid orange glow turned a angry red with flames flickering through it, "I never been very good at measuring my own limits." 'And it just looks cool,' I stood there thinking of all the times when I collapsed on the beach or ran head first into walls at Signal Academy, or the first time I used Crescent Rose.

"Well see you in the arena, oh and try not to get killed." He smiled. And the horn went off as we raced to the exam area.

"Fifteen minutes to take out as many as we can. Oh this will be fun." I ran up ahead and spotted a robot villain while reaching for my weapon.

* * *

**AND DONE! So tell me what did you all think of this chapter. Should I try to make them longer? Any advice that any of have to share with me, story suggestions, and stuff like that are all welcome here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we go for chapter 4... At the time of writing this I have 756 veiws on this story, I thank all of you for reading this. It means a lot to that and I want to know if your enjoying it. Dragon Scripture, signing on.**

**"Well see you in the arena, oh and try not to get killed." He smiled. And the horn went off as we raced to the exam area.**

**"Fifteen minutes to take out as many as we can. Oh this will be fun." I ran up ahead and spotted a robot villain while reaching for my weapon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THATS SO COOL!**

"20, 21, 24, 26." I brought Crescent Rose down on another bot cleaving through it, I didn't have time to stop and look at their weapons. I had so far avoided attacks but I was finding fewer and fewer bots to take down. I rolled out of the way as another burst from a building, Karishma's fist deep in it's chest. "30." he huffed out.

I fired a shot down the street piercing two of the three pointers through the head. "33, Spikey."

"HA! Not bad, lets goo find some more." He ran off me quickly taking the lead, covering each others blind spots. When we got in the arena we had soon began to double team them, having more fun working together and saving the hides of other students who's quirks weren't all that suited for combat. I ducked underneath two pointers weapon and lobbed off its legs with a quick slice of my scythe. "45." I was running out of breath from not pacing my self.

"50. Your slowing down Petals." Kirishima also huffed as he held himself up on the wall. I flashed him a tired smile.

The ground shook as something bi g approached, "What... is that?" I asked while looking around until I looked up, a massive robot, rumbling as it walked towards us.

"Please tell me that's not the 0 pointer..." Kirishima stepped back in fear. the other students were running away in fear, all I could think of was...

"OH! MY! OUM! I WONDER WHAT TYPE OF WEAPONS IT HAS! DOSE IT HAVE A CREW OR IS IT FULLY AUTOMATED! OH WHAT IS THE POWER SOURCE!" I was practically vibrating with excitement. "IT MUST USE HYDRAULICS TO MOVE THOSE LIMBS! THAT IS A EGINEARING MARVEL!"

"Uh Rose? You okay?" Kirishima asked taking a few steps away from me.

"Oh sorry, I'm a bit of a weapon nut." I said with a burning sensation on my face. "Well.. should we do something about it? I asked.

"Well what can we do? It's a massive robot." He looked at me like a was crazy.

"Would a real hero run from that?" I asked. "I've spotted more then a few camera bots since we've been in here, so that can only mean that their watching our point gaining, but our skills, and behavior as well, their grading us on more than villain points." I had been thinking of the goal of this exam this entire time, also it just made sense.

"So what it isn't wort villain points, but what 'hero points?" he asked.

"Probably, so what do you say?" I held out my hand a big old smirk across my face.

He grabbed it and we both turned into a storm of red petals racing towards the sky. We reformed on top of its head, Kirishima holding in his breakfast. "WARN ME DAMN IT!" he face a sickly green.

"We have to get inside it, then I can rig a bomb and blow it from the inside, take out the controlling systems..."

"And it'll crush it's self under it's own weight. I'll start digging!" his arm became hard and jagged as he plunged it into the metal. I took out two clips of gravity dust, plyers, a plastic bag and a roll of duct tape, hidden pockets are the best. I began pulling the bullets apart, fire Dust powder and the solid gravity dust crystals I filled the bag half way and took out a clip of lightning rounds and repeated the process, this one with even more care. Weiss's dumb manual actually helped me here. I wrapped the bag tightly with duct tape tightly compressing everything.

"This has a fifty percent chance of blowing up the bots head." I tell Eijiro.

"Whats the other fifty percent?" He aske as he pulled the metal out of the way

"Think of a black hole filled with fire and a lightning storm." He gulped as we jumped inside, I looked around, lots of wire and blinking lights. I taped it to a wall half way down the bots head.

"I'll break open it's face for a quick escape." He began tearing at the metal again while I lined up a shot behind him. "There, fire at will." I shot the package and...

...

...

...

It didn't explode. "I have to detonate it manually." I groaned. looking back out the hole down at the other students.

"What do you mean?" is all he got out before I pushed him out of the robot. "HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….."

I ran over to the improvised bomb and brought up my aura around my arm and punched it. the dust activated around my fist, fire triggering lightning and lightning shattering gravity crystals and everything went white for a second and I was blown back trough metal and electronics. I tumbled trough the sky aura broken and unable to use my semblance. Just as I past the roof tops some one caught me and we crashed down in a crater.

"That was the dumbest thing I have ever seen," Kirishima huffed... "I know we're trying to be heroes, but Jesus Christ, no need for that on day zero."

Only then did I realize he had caught me in a hug around my waist, and he had cushioned my landing with own body. "Thanks... um you can let go." I stood up checking my self when he let go. I still had everything and nothing was broken. Then I felt a stinging on my cheek, I touched it and felt something wet, puling my hand away to look at it and my entire hand was covered in blood.

Blood.

My blood.

I took a shaky breath as unwanted memories came flooding into my mind as I pushed them back down. "That's a rather nasty cut." A old woman said behind me as I turned around to look at her. "Come here so I can heal it." I looked down at Recovery girl, and smiled.

"It's just a cut, besides, scars show were not afraid to fight." I smiled.

"Okay, It's just a shame such a pretty you face." she turned to help the other students.

I turned back to Kirishima and he ad tears in his eyes. "That was so manly!"

"Eh?"

* * *

**And done!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am have no idea why I keep uploading every day, but at this point, in the inmortal words of Graystillplays, more editing damn it.**

* * *

"**It's just a cut, besides, scars show we're not afraid to fight." I smiled.**

**"Okay, It's just a shame such a pretty young face." she turned to help the other students.**

**I turned back to Kirishima and he ad tears in his eyes. "That was so manly!"**

**"Eh?"**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training before school**

"MOM! DID YOU TOUCH MY GUN!?" I yelled as I searched my room.

"Yes I did you left it on the workbench instead of the safe again. You know the rules." She called from the kitchen.

"I was doing maintenance!" I grumbled as I went to the safe. "The metal was warped slightly in the explosion and now everything is rubbing." I thought back to the entrance exam a few days ago, I had just gotten the written part back... and I did okay by my standards... Weiss would have my head for those results if I had gotten a grade like that at Beacon.

"I wonder what Weiss is up to right now," I ask my self as I began taking Crescent Rose apart again, 'That explosion knocked out my aura... I was lucky to get away with a cut on the cheek.' I touch the scar running from my cheekbone to the corner of my jaw. To say that it wasn't as subtle as Weiss's scar would be a understatement. I sigh as I remove all the warped parts and head to the machine shop to either get them straight or make new pieces, not easy to find the materials to make such delicate yet robust pieces of metal. I was able to fix a few parts, but a few were just cracked at various places along them so groaning I began the long process of hand drilling each part.

As the sun set I stood up with all the need parts and began to reassemble my weapon, "I'm so lucky that we're able to get make dust forged metal because of mom's friend." I say to my self as I tighten the last part into place. I opened and closed the weapon a few times to make sure it was good, but something was still bothering me. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something just wasn't right.

"Ruby time for supper!" mom called from the dining room.

"Coming Mom!" I placed the weapon in the safe and sat down for supper.

"Ruby is something wrong?" She asked when I sat down.

"Well a few things are, I still don't understand why you won't tell me what Ozpin was planning for me, or for Pyrrha. If it's so important, then what is it?" I knew where this was going.

"I told you, I'll not have you mixed up in the fools schemes, and if you knew then you would have no choice." her voice hardened like a blade of steel being quenched in ice water, instantly and shattering any argument against it.

"Do... you think he has the rest of my team involved..." I winced as I thought of the states that Yang and Blake were just before I arrived on Earth. Every time I thought of them that's all I saw.

"They have nothing to do with it, so I hope not." her voice softened a little.

"But even if we do return as you said he'll try to recruit me anyways. We don't even know if he's alive at this point." I looked up from my food.

"Trust me, he's still alive, and almost certainly roped another innocent life into his endless war." We ate in silence from that point on.

* * *

I ran along side Midoriya down the beach, we had been going for a few hours now. "Have you had any contact with Smiles?" I asked.

"No, And I failed to get a single point in the practical exam." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I stopped to take a drink.

"I only defeated the zero pointer." he shook his head.

"I'm sorry you defeated that thing with out a quirk?" I asked shocked.

"Actually I just discovered mine, though it shattered my arm and legs. Why do you ask?"

"I needed help to bring that thing down, beside don't worry, I think they were judging on more then just villain points. They probably were also looking for heroic actions." I tried to cheer him up.

"But what if your wrong." He still had that look of doubt on his face.

"Don't worry so much. You'll get in." I smiled down at him having grown a little taller then him over the past ten months.

* * *

I shut the door to the apartment behind me, taking a breath in smelling cookies in the oven. "I'm home Mom." I called out.

"I'm in the kitchen Dear. There's some friends I want you to meet." I rounded the corner and came face to face with...

"Hello young Rose." I looked at the two people sitting at the table. A large man with a beard made of fire and a young boy my age with white and red hair, half his face scarred red.

"This is Endeavour and his son Shoto Todoroki, he's also going to UA." Mom smiled.

"Hi, so what brings you here?" I asked as I sat down.

"Mainly to see if she's made any progress on her part of the deal." Endeavour started, "And for Shoto to meet one of his 'equals' before school."

"No I haven't found any weakness to All Might." That caught my attention. "And I don't think there is any, best I can think of is just overpowering him." She sighed.

"As always." he sighed as though he had grown used to this answer. "Your daughter was born quite lucky, quite a few quirks of her own. Like my own son's double quirk. Though he's in a rebellious phase."

"Yes she was, _Endeavour_," my mothers voice had a edge to it.

"Watch that tongue Huntress, don't want to many people knowing the truth about you? Would be bad for many reasons." He stood up and turned to leave. "Come Shoto." His son stood up and bowed before leaving with his father.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"Endeavour, he the only one of this world that knows the truth of where we're from. And he use's that information on me to call in favors. Usually just info on All Might, or gear, or more personal reasons." I didn't think much of that wording at the time. I wish I hadn't still been so ignorant at the time.

* * *

**And done! At the time of this chapters uploading this is 1274 views on this story. Thank you so much**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. Why am I doing this to myself? Because I want to make you guy's smile, cry, laugh and hate. I want to make people feel emotions.**

* * *

**"What was that all about?" I ask.**

**"Endeavour, he's the only one of this world that knows the truth of where we're from. And he use's that information on me to call in favors. Usually just info on All Might, or gear, or more personal reasons." I didn't think much of that wording at the time. I wish I hadn't still been so ignorant at the time.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Letters for me?**

I was tinkering with a new device (weapon) that I was making. A pair of axes that weren't my style, but rather a gift for... a friend. I looked at my scroll and sighed. "Kirishima hasn't called me since the exam." I mutter. I found it weird that few people used weapons, I had read that quirks could be overused like any muscle leaving them unusable. I picked up the weapons and activated the transformation and the pieces gut stuck and broke apart in my hands. I sighed as I put the handles down.

"Timing is off again?" Mom asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I just can't think straight." I leaned back in the chair.

"What is it? Boys?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"MOM!" I yelled and pushed her face away. But I couldn't hide my own blush.

"Well I'll leave you to it." She closed the door behind her.

"You weren't wrong," I mutter to myself. "Just wish that you were."

* * *

I woke up and felt cracked my back as I stood up yawning. and looked over that the incomplete project on my workbench. "I should get to work on that." I sigh as I walked over to it finally noticing something next to it. A pair of letters on my desk. One had the UA Symbol the other was just a simple letter, signed from Kirishima. "Did... I gave him my scroll number and not my phone number." I slapped my face. I didn't really think much about it at the time given that the two were so close.

Tearing open the letter I began to read, 'Hey Rose, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, I know that a daughter of a big time hero probably doesn't have time to hang out, or anything, as for how I got your mailing address, I may have googled your mother... Which I suggest you not do... mainly because of,' a lot of words were scribbled out, 'reasons. Anyway here's my number if you want to call me." it trailed off on a few other things but I picked up my phone and called him.

"I'm so sorry I gave you my old number." I say when he answered.

"Yeah... I thought you were pranking me, though you did give me the number to a pretty good ramen delivery shop." He laughed. "So you want to hang out or...?"

"Actually are you able to come over?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was intown cause I got my UA acceptance letter, you get yours's yet?" He explained.

"Yeah I still haven't opened it, must have come in this morning." I explained.

"Sweet, I'll be right over." I paced back and forth. I JUST INVITED A BOY OVER! DAD'S GONNA KILL ME! MOM IS GONNA TEASE ME! YANG WILL KILL HIM!

"Slow down this isn't a date, just a couple of friends hanging out, yeah that's all." I spent so long pacing and over thinking this. "Why did I do this!?" I asked my self. I just remembered that I haven't showered yet. ran to the bath room to get washed up and changed, coming out I had a baggy pair of cargo shorts on and a black T-shirt, "Yeah just one of the guys." My hair was up in a messy bun. Then the knocking came, and Mom was closest to the door. I stood in terror as she opened the door.

"Sorry I'm not giving interviews today." She smiled until she realized it was a boy... my age.

"Actually I'm here to hang out with Ruby." He smiled.

"Oh, really, and just what might your name be." She asked.

"I'm Kirishima, Eijiro Kirishima." He said, not realizing how he is dooming me. I stood behind her begging him not to give her any reason to believe this was anything but a couple of friends hanging out.

"Oh your the one she met at the exam, I've seen her... mmmmmmmmmmm." I clamped my hands over her mouth.

"So Kirishima... any where you want to go?" I say through a very sweaty smile.

"Actually have you opened your letter yet?" He asked.

I let go of my mothers face I pushed her away. "No I haven't yet."

"Well let's open it, and see what you got." He walked in after taking off his shoes.

"Oh it's in my room." 'Oh it's in my room. Oh no it's in my room. Oh fuck no it's in my room. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!' I panicked internally as I felt my mother's smug smirk dig into the back of my head.

* * *

**Meanwhile in another universe**

Yang, Jaune, Nora and Ren were leaving The Xiao Long Home, they had spent the last 8 months training with Tai and Qrow. "Well we finally set out." Ren sighed.

"We have to stop Cinder's plan. For... all our friends we lost to them." They all winced

"Yep, we'll break their legs. All of them." Nora giggled.

Yang remained silent. Her prosthetic, flexing every few seconds.

"Something wrong?" Tai asked from behind them.

"It feels like there someone I need to deck in the face now. I just don't know who and why?" She muttered out loud.

* * *

I panicked less in the room as I led him to my work bench, 'It's not like my room is girly," I thought.

My room had a single bed pushed as far into the corner as I could fit it... it was also up off the ground held up by ropes and prayers to free up space under it, I had a rather tall room since mom's apartment was a two floor suite and so we had renovated it so that I could have space, and lots of it. This was a 'Richish' area so mom had a large apartment allowing for a full machine shop that was fully sound proofed (also who would put a complaint to the number six hero in the world?) I ahd spare part strewn across the room in boxes, and few bins of bullets, a crate or two of dust crystals and...

"Is that a pallet of duct tape?" he asked as he looked at the small mound of adhesive fabric stirp rolls.

"Duct tape fixes everything." I say while puffing out my chest which I quickly stopped, the blush soon returning to my face.

"You know for a daughter of one of the top ten heroes, you seem pretty... odd." he rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Most people in your position would have this all made for them, yet you learnt some extreme engineering skills and made it your self, you could easily ace UA's support course if you wanted to. And not only that you seem pretty down to earth... if a bit scattered brained." He smiled as he said that.

I rolled my eyes at his remark. I went to the desk and pushed aside the axes and plans while picking up the letter. I opened it up and a little domed device dropped out of it. I went to pick it up only to find All Might's face and inch from mine. "**YOUNG ROSE!" **I jumped back and tripped over my chair with a yelp.

"I'm killing Smiles next time I see that face of his." We listened to the message. It was just a welcome to UA formality formality, how I did on the exams... how I did on the exams.

"**100 points flat, you were the top student in the practical exam!" **I stared at the score.

"I knew IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! They were testing more then just point scoring!" I was ecstatic.

"**Though we do have to deduct half of your points for pushing young Kirishima out of the robot**." and my joy deflated instantly.

* * *

**And that chapter is done! Right now the story is at 1521 views. and if you want more of this be sure to follow my story and maybe check out the rest of my stuff. Or not... doesn't really do anything for me, other then make me happy that people are reading my work, and hopefully having their day made better by it. Let me know if this made you smile, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**"100 points flat, you were the top student in the practical exam!" I stared at the score.**

**"I knew IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! They were testing more then just point scoring!" I was ecstatic.**

**"Though we do have to deduct half of your points for pushing young Kirishima out of the robot." and my joy deflated instantly.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: UA, Class 1-A**

I stood in front of my homeroom teacher for middle school. "Not one but three of our students getting into UA, I must say I'm impressed. Especially you Midoriya." He said as I acted as a buffer between Bakugo and Izuku.

"Thank you sir." we bow and leave.

I get into the car with mom and sigh. "Hey look on the bright side. We're one step closer."

"Are we though... we still have no progress on getting home. Unless we find someone with a quirk that can create gates between worlds were screwed." held my chin in my hands.

"Ruby I know you're worried. But we have to keep our heads up." Mom smiled. "We'll find away home."

* * *

I stood in front of Class 1-A's massive door with Izuku.

"You gonna open it?" I ask.

"I'm too nervous." He admitted.

"Well so am I." I gripped the door handle and pulled it open to pure chaos.

One guy with bluish black hair was trying to get people to respect the desks. There was just a floating uniform, a girl with pink hair and skin. a guy with a massive tail, everyone's quirks made them all so different though there were a few that just looked normal. I spotted Bakugo and Todoroki and...

"Hey Rose! Over here!" I looked to Kirishima and smiled.

"Hey Deku!" A girl with a round face and short hair called over Izuku. We went to opposite ends of the room.

"Hey Kirishima. Were in the same class huh?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah we are. So who do you think our teacher is." He asked.

"I bet it's a old retired hero!" The pink girl bounced over.

"Well... I suppose that would make sense," I rubbed the back of my head. "Oh, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Mina Ashido." She smiled as she slid side to side.

'Oh god... it's a pinker version of Nora. They are to never meet.' I thought to my self as I looked into her joyful black and gold eyes.

"Hi Ashido, I'm Ruby Rose." I held out my hand for a shake. When she took it in her hand I felt slime... lots and lots of slime.

"I hope we can be friends Rose!" She smiled widely.

"Please, call me Ruby." I tried my best to wipe my hand off on the desk.

"Okay class take your seats." everyone turned to the front of the class in the door was a tired looking man wrapped up in a sleeping bag. "I'm you're homeroom teacher. Call me Mr. Aizawa."

"Hello Mr. Aizawa." We all say from our seats.

"Okay get your pt clothes on. Were heading out to the yard." He walked out the door.

"Sir but what about orientation?" One student asked.

"My job is to train you for combat, for that I need to know your limits. Now if your more worried about worthless ceremonies, then get out of my class. you have 5 minutes to get changed." with that he walked out of the room.

"Oh I like him." I say as I go to get changed.

* * *

We were gaggled around Mr. Aizawa. "Okay now I want to see how well you do in various abilities when using your Quirks. Also the lowest ranking score will be expelled." Everyone began whispering. "First up is sprints. Pairs of two will race against each other."

We went through various physical tests, Izuku not using his new quirk until we came to a pitching base balls. Ururaka got infinity by tossing her ball into space. I was after her. I focused my aura into my arm and cranked back and pitched in a flurry of roses. "Miss rose has 420.69 yards. Given you're high speed during you sprint, you did fine today. Next is Midoriya."

He took his place at the pitch and went to throw the ball. And... "You haven't been using you're quirk because your afraid of hurting your self with the back lash, on the battle field you're a liability." We all looked at the teacher. His black hair and long white scarf floating in the air, around his neck was a pair of old orange goggles.

"Those goggles, your the Cancel Hero; Eraserhead." Izuku stepped back.

"No try again and break your arm, you won't be able to finish the rest of the tests." he released his quirk.

Midoriya picked up the ball and went to throw again, when he sent it through the air with a bang that whipped the air around us into a gale. when the dust cleared, he had only broken a finger. "Well would you look at that, I'm still standing."

If Aizawa had any reaction to this, it didn't show. "We shall continue with the tests."

Bakugo had a very different reaction to this, "You Damn NERD HOW LONG WE'RE YOOU HINDING THIS! LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK! he lunged for Izuku but our teacher was faster, catching him with his scarf.

By the time afternoon came we were worn out and sweaty. I looked over at who had the points all tallied up.

"Here's the list." few of us cared who was at the top, only caring that we weren't at the bottom. And at the bottom was Midoriya.

"Oh no..." Is all he said as he looked at the list.

"Get yourself to the nurse's office. I'll see you in class tomorrow. All of you." Aizawa said as he walked away.

"Wait so I'm not expelled?" Izuku asked.

"Of course not, it was just something I said to light a fire under your asses. Get you to put your all into it." And with that he rounded the corner as the class headed to get changed.

"He wasn't lying. He full well had the intention of giving one of us the boot... so that means something Midoriya did convinced him other wise." I say.

"Really... how can you tell?" Tenya asked.

"I can read people pretty well..."

* * *

**And yes I got rid of the pervert balls or rather he's in Class 1-B. This story is sitting at 2057 views at time of posting, I thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think of it so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to chapter 8! Why do I do this to my self? Because pain means nothing to me, I will continue to upload everyday. As many times a day as I can. Why? Because I will stay top of this category. You will continue to see this story everyday you see what been updated. I will keep updating everyday, because it's fun to write this.**

* * *

**"He wasn't lying. He full well had the intention of giving one of us the boot... so that means something Midoriya did convinced him other wise." I say.**

**"Really... how can you tell?" Tenya asked.**

**"I can read people pretty well..."**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Combat training with All Might Part 1**

I wrote down notes in class, the classes were alright, just tedious. More of just regular classes that took forever... but next class was Combat training. "Psst…"

"Hmm?" I look around.

"Pssst! Ruby." I look to Mina.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked

"Want to hang out after school?" She asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Sweet, I know beach we can go swimming at." She smiled.

"Okay. AHHH!" I barely dodged a ruler that imbedded it's self in the wall behind me.

"No talking." Midnight snapped at us. "Or I'll have to punish you two." I shivered as she licked her lips.

"If I die I blame you." I whisper. The bell rang for next period, signaling the departure of Midnight.

"Shame I could have some fun with you two." She says a little to wishfully as she leaves.

"Remind me again why is she our teacher?" I ask the class.

"I... have no idea." Iida admitted.

"Well we have combat training next." Izuku says as he looks at his bag.

"Yeah we finally get to wear our hero gear." I smile as I pat my own bag. "Can't wait to use Crescent Rose."

"I hate to be anyone on the receiving end of that weapon." Kirishima laughed.

"Weapon?!" most of the class yelled.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my scythe, in it's compressed form, "I forged this baby myself. And you get to see it in action."

"**I AM HERE!**" All Might yelled from the door.

"Oh hi Smiles." I say.

"Smiles? That's what you call All Might?!" Iida was flabbergasted.

"**Young Rose, snippy as usual I see. But please in class, refer to me as All Might." **He smiled.

"Yes sir." I smiled back.

**"I am your combat teacher, so that means were gonna be simulating battles, so your gonna be changing into battle gear." **He clicked a remote and the sections of the wall opened up. I grabbed my case and looked in a white mask with silver and red markings with black lining inside stared back up at me, the one thing I couldn't bring my self to make with my own hands.

* * *

**2 weeks earlier**

"Mom what do you mean I need a face mask?" I whined.

"To protect your eyes, any damage to them and you lose your abilities as a silver eyed warrior." She told me.

"Then what should we make it look like?" I asked.

"Tell me have you heard of Remnants Grimm Reaper?" My mother asked.

* * *

I stared down at it, so similar to the masks of the White Fang. I was fully dressed in my combat gear. All I had to do was put it on. I picked it up. It was light. "Red Reaptress... Grimm Reaper... if I ever get to meet you..." I pulled it down over my face, my lower jaw line and moth was exposed, I pushed a button and it fully expanded covering all of that, a quick look in the mirror I saw the red slash over the real scar. pulling my hood over it completed the look.

"That looks a bit edgy." I hear behind me and turn to se Ururaka in very skin tight suit.

"My mothers design." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Come on, were gonna be late."

* * *

**I'm cutting this one short, however the next one will a long one. Currently at 2,227 views. Thank you so much for keeping with this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"That looks a bit edgy." I hear behind me and turn to se Uraraka in very skin tight suit.**

**"My mothers design." I rubbed the back of my head.**

**"Come on, were gonna be late."**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training with All Might part** **2**

I walked out the doors into the mock city with the rest of my class. as I looked around I saw more then a few interesting costumes, Toru was just wearing boots... and gloves... she was naked... granted I couldn't see anything for a glaringly obvious reason. No one did.

I was suddenly glad for the full face mask that hid my very red cheeks. Shaking my head I stood by Kirishima, who's outfit also made me feel glad for the face mask.

"Really going with the reaper look huh?" he punched my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I laughed I pushed him slightly away.

**"You all look so cool... and Miss Rose is cosplaying the Grim Reaper." **My eye twitched at All Might's prodding.

'I get it I look like a edge lord... please move on.' I knew this was going to become a joke for the rest of the class. 'Thanks mom.'

**"Your going to be engaging in urban combat."** All Might began his lesson.

"Like in the entrance exam?" Izuku asked.

**"Not quite, most urban battles take place inside villainous lairs. And that is today's lesson, your gonna be split into teams of two. One team will be the villains and the other will be the heroes." **All Might explained.

"So whats the objective." I asked.

**"Simple, depending on which team you are on you will be trying to either defend or reclaim a atomic bomb. Now to split you up into teams." **For that we drew lots I was paired with...

"Looks like we're paired together." Momo walked over to me, I looked at her... assets... why was everyone bigger then me?

"Um yeah." I said while looking back up at her face.

"Oh my outfit, I can only create stuff from my skin so I had to grow used to these types of clothes." I nodded quickly.

"So we're up against you two?" Kirishima walked over with Kaminari.

"In your own words..." I started.

"I know what I said." he snapped. but he still had smile on his face.

"Hey be quiet, the first two teams are starting." Jiro called back

We watched as Izuku and Uraraka entered the building making it up two floors. Bakugo intercepted them, because of the lack audio we couldn't hear what was being said. Izuku made a opening for his partner by flipping and slamming him into the floor.

"That was smooth. But he had his right foot out of position. He could have gotten more force with a wider stance." I say.

"How could you tell?" asked Momo.

"I had a... friend who used a lot of unarmed tactics, she used that move a lot on me." I winced thinking of Yang.

**"I see. Pain is the best teacher." **All Might smiled, not knowing just how much that hurt.

As the two teams battled the building they were in became more and more destroyed.

"If he doesn't use his quirk, Bakugo will kill him." I mutter as Bakugo pulled some pin on his gauntlets releasing a massive explosion. All Might said something into the comms but I was to focused on the fight to listen.

As the two fought it out I thought of all the out comes as the clock ticked down closer and closer to zero, that's when Izuku punched straight into the air, shredding apart his gears sleeve and gutting the upper floors. Uraraka swung a pillar like a bat sending rubble at Iida before jumping trough the air to... hug the bomb.

"Team 1 wins. Teams 3 and 4 make your way to the next building." I looked at Momo and nodded. This was our chance to shine.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter. I'll make chapter 10 extra long for you guys. and were at 3,000 views.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As the two fought it out I thought of all the out comes as the clock ticked down closer and closer to zero, that's when Izuku punched straight into the air, shredding apart his gears sleeve and gutting the upper floors. Uraraka swung a pillar like a bat sending rubble at Iida before jumping trough the air to... hug the bomb.**

**"Team 1 wins. Teams 3 and 4 make your way to the next building." I looked at Momo and nodded. This was our chance to shine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training with All Might part 3**

I stood outside the metal barrier that Momo had created. "Keep the objective secure, I have more combat experience then you, especially with multiple contacts." I say into the radio.

"I still don't like this, you said that it's to tight in here to use your scythe. Whats your plan?"

"I'm a weapon nut, don't tell me that you thought I only had one weapon on me?" I smiled behind the white mask. I reached down into the slits and pulled two folded swords, one with green markings and a power symbol on the pommel. 'Penny...' I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I looked at the other one, 'Pyrrha...' I had created a copy of her sword Milo. 'I will fulfill our dreams.'

I started walking down the hallway.

* * *

"I wonder how many weapons she has?" Jiro wondered as she looked at the two blades.

"From what Kirishima told me she made her scythe, so who knows how many she has." noted Shoji his massive body and 'arms' shifted on his feet.

"She certainly is a different one. but she knows it would be foolish to use her main weapon here." Iida noted.

**"Indeed, but we don't know how proficient she is with those blades."** All Might gulped. He knew from training her on the beach she was strong but her technical skills were unknown to him. and the way she held those blades. He knew she was going to play the role of villain without hesitation. And that she had no problem with the thought of killing.

* * *

**Five months earlier**

"Ruby why do you want to be a hero?" Izuku asked.

"Simple I want to help people." She smiled.

"That's it?" I asked looking down at the two teens.

"Well there's another reason... I lost two friends to... a villain... I want to, no I need to bring her to justice, she has to..." She didn't finish her thought.

"You want to kill this woman for what she did." I said, "You want to avenge your friends. But taking her life won't bring you peace at heart."

"You don't understand. She left nothing left to bury... I watched her turn my friend to ash..." She ground her teeth. "Just blown away in the wind like she was nothing. I need to stop her, not for my sake. but for Penny and Pyrrha's." tears welled up in her eyes. "I need to stop her, because that's the duty of a huntress. To stop those that would side with the Darkness and stray from the Light."

* * *

"She said huntress, like her mother's hero name... but said it the same way young Midoriya would say he wants to be a hero... Huntress, Young Rose... what are you hiding? Your not a killer, so please... for your stay from that path." All Might muttered.

* * *

I waited in the shadows as the boys walked past my hiding place. I burst out clamping my hands over Kaminari's mouth before bashing in his skull with the pommel of Penny's sword. he slumped over as I tied him up stringing him up from the ceiling.

"Kaminari!" Kirishima yelled out as he raced up the floors. I kept just of sight as I followed him.

"Kirishima..." I said into a hand held microphone, I had set up hidden speakers everywhere.

"Rose... this is freaking me out." He stepped back.

Giving a small giggle, 'Oh I am having to much fun with this.' I dashed behind him in a flurry of petals.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Uraraka asked as Kirishima spun around.

**"She's doing what young Iida did. Embracing the role as villain. Though she is being much to creepy even for me. I hope I never have to face a villain with this level of creativity." **All might shuddered.

"She dose seem to be playing with Kirishima at this point, she must realize she can't do much against his hardening quirk, so she's just waiting it out with mind games." Ojiro watched as Ruby scraped a blade against the concrete next to the microphone.

"Making her seem like more of a threat then she really is... but then why did she take out Kanimari?" Jiro asked.

"His quirk is electricity, and with so many weapons, she's basically a walking lightning rod. Not to mention her ammo." Todoroki noted.

"That's right so take out the real threat then play the villain... but that doesn't leave much for Yaoyorozu to do." Iida noted.

**"Speaking of her lets check on Young Yaoyorozu…" **All stopped as he changed video feeds to the girl in question.

"Is that... Kaminari?" Uraraka asked.

Kaminari was tied to a pillar tears in his eyes as he sat there with a canon pointed in his face, and sitting atop the canon was Yaoyorozu with a cup of tea.

**"That's one way to take a hostage..." **All Might deadpanned, **"Kirishima, the situation has changed, the villains have taken your partner hostage at canon point." **All might held his face.

* * *

I peeked around the corner, I was... prodding him to my last mind game area. remembering my talk with Momo before the fight. I had selected the room because of it was a large space. I went around while continuing to laugh into the mic.

"Your getting warmer, Kirishima..." I stepped into the room and waited as he skidded to a stop as the lights came on. I knew that behind me was a replica of his objective and behind that were simple androids that looked like our class mates.

"You Villain. I will bring you to justice." He growled.

"We're not so different hero, tell me what made you walk the path of light?" I had to keep stalling, I knew there was no way I could take him on by my self, his quirk made him nearly untouchable, and I didn't know his limits. And the constant use of my semblance to stay just out of sight had drained my aura a lot. That and running Kaminari up to Momo.

"I want to live with honor, to fight for those who can't. While you hide in the shadows and attack from dark corners." he growled.

"Honor is worthless without victory, for it is he who wins that history remembers, and honors." He started to circle me but I stayed still, only turning to keep him in sight. 'Come on just a little longer.'

"You say we're not so different, then tell me how is that Grim Reaper?" He snarled.

'Really, that's sticking already?' "There is little honor in heroes today, they are little more then celebrities with the right to use their powers on others. Where's the honor in that? Honor comes from adversaries on a battlefield crossing swords, laying down one's life for their ideals, to see Death in the flesh and spit in it's face. Honor is to laydown on the barbed wire while the next guys crawls over your corpse. Tell me are you willing to make that sacrifice?" He was now between me and the decoy.

"I have that conviction." he began to step backwards to the bomb.

"Then prove it, your teammate, or the objective?" I asked. his eyes widened as he thought he realized what was happening he spun and ran to 'Kaminari'.

"BZZZZZ Times up." the robotic voice announced. And I burst out laughing. "YOUR NOT EVEN IN THE RIGHT ROOM!" I fell backwards.

"YOU'RE TO DAMN SCARY WITH THAT MASK!" he yelled, realizing that the two 'students' were fakes.

I took off the helmet my face drenched with sweat, "I pushed my self to hard." I mutter.

"Come on." He held out his hand for me. pulling me to my feet I drapped my self across his back.

"Carry me. I'm all out of steam, I over extended my aur… quirk." I didn't, just wanted to rub it in a little.

"Fine... You owe me bite for those mind games, don't become a villain, or a owner of a haunted house." he smiled.

* * *

**And done, so that was nice, what did you guys think? Also All Might suspects something is amiss. Will he find out the truth?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nautilus... This is post v3 Ruby, as far as she knows Penny is dead. NOW DON'T YOU SPOIL ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

**"Carry me. I'm all out of steam, I over extended my aur… quirk." I didn't, just wanted to rub it in a little.**

**"Fine... You owe me bite for those mind games, don't become a villain, or a owner of a haunted house." he smiled.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Class Representative **

I was standing in the ruins of Beacon, the once great school over run with Grimm. "You failed." I turned to face Pyrrha, her body turning to ash yet never blown away.

"I did fail... what do I do?" I asked her.

"You fight... fight for those you love, those you still have, give them your soul and they will do the same for you." She smiled as the wind broke her apart.

* * *

I woke up with a start, covered in sweat. "Again... why do I keep having this dream..." I wondered before falling back asleep.

* * *

I had trouble getting to class because the media was swarming the gates of the school.

"What is All Might like as a teacher?" One asked me.

"Is he qualified for such a important position?" Another shoved a microphone in my face.

"What has he taught your class so far?" I backed off as more and more news anchors got in my face.

"Please I'll be late for class." I pleaded. It was like they didn't understand that we're students with a schedule to keep.

* * *

I stayed quite today in class as the day started. Looking down at my notes. "Listen up class. Today you're going to do something that will dictate the rest of your time here..." Mr. Aizawa Announced from his sleeping bag. The whole class held it's breath. "... You are selecting your class representative. Choose some one you trust for this position."

"We've only been classmates for a few days, how can we truly know who to trust?" Kaminari asked. I rolled my eyes as the class decided to vote for it.

I continued to sketch different weapon designs, not really thinking about anything. "Rose you gonna vote?" Iida asked.

"No."

"Not even for yourself?"

"Nope." I kept on sketching.

"This is a class activity." He pressed.

"Fine I'll vote if you'll let me focus." I scribbled down on the slip of paper Yaoyorozu's name, and put it in the bin. I spent the rest of the class sketching.

"Okay we have a tie. Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu." Mr. Aizawa announced. "They will decide among themselves who is class rep and vice class rep." The bell rang for lunch.

* * *

I sat alone in the corner with my headphones on my head listening to my music from Remnant, and a tray of food. "Hey Rose you don't mind us right?" Jiro and Hagakure sat down with me.

Taking off my headset I shook my head, "Go ahead."

"What were you drawing in class if you don't mind me asking?" Hagakure asked.

"Just some weapon ideas, nothing concrete yet. Though you should reconsider your choice of gear Jiro."

"What do you mean? My subwoofers work just fine." She asked.

"Yes, but your earphone jacks have to reach from your ears to your ankles, leaving them exposed and takes time to reach." I pointed out. "And witho… that kind of opening leaves you open for a few seconds."

"I guess your right, how would you fix it?" Jiro asked.

"A wire from your boots to your collar, hidden beneath your clothes, this will fix the exposer problem and the speed issue. Though it will feel awkward at first and may need to be replaced often from both normal wear and battles." I said while doing a quick sketch. "But only having two weapons also has it's limitations, I suggest a pair of smaller speakers for your forearms."

"So that if her main weapon get's damaged she'll have another option." Hagakure said happily.

"I considered that, but the weight is a lot to bear." Jiro pointed out.

"I know that, so we use as light materials as we can use, carbon fibers and stuff like that, but it'll mean their not as durable. But a few extra shots are better then none." I smiled.

"Why aren't you in the support course, I think you could help anyone in our class." Hagakure's uniform bounced with joy.

"Well I've always made my own gear. I've never really thought about making stuff for others, until recently. I mean I know I've always been a weapon nut so people always stayed away from me, I had a few good friends growing up, Izuku is one, but he's been so busy with his training recently, and he seems more interested in hanging out with his new friends. So that kinda left me floating, yeah I hang out with Kirishima a lot, but he's..." As several thoughts ran trough my head about him, all of them about his hero costume, my face became bright red.

"Don't tell me you like that dork." Jiro laughed. "But he has been getting along with explosion boy."

"Yeah Bakago." I mutter, "I know that, but their a lot alike, rugged, tough, impossibly dense."

We all laughed at that. "Oh that's good, Rose." Jiro laughed.

"Please call me Ruby," I smile.

"Okay, call me Kyoka." Kyoka smiled.

"And call me Toru." Toru hugged me from across the table.

As I extracted myself from her arms the alarms went off. "Intruders on UA grounds." The PA blared. I looked out the window and saw the most terrifying thing for the daughter of a pro hero.

The Media.

"It's news reporters." I say while pointing out the window.

"Should we stop the stampede?" Kyoka asked. As I looked at the hysterical students rushing for the door.

"I don't think we would be able to get their attention." Toru pointed out.

I reached into my pocket and pulled a small device while standing up, "I only have one shot. Cover your ears." I pointed the device straight up and squeezed the trigger. My eyes shut tight. Just before I set it off I heard Iida's voice from down the hall. I let go before I fired it off. As I looked at him over the door looking like the figure on the sign, stifling my laughs I sat back down while pulling the girls hands off of their ears. "Iida has it covered."

"Of course he would." They laughed.

* * *

Back in class I smiled to my self as I continued to sketch Kyoka's new gauntlets. "I wonder, would she mind if added something else?" As I continued to sketch the weapons. 'It wont compress like Yang's but they should work the same though stinger rounds would be more appropriate for her.'

Izuku had stepped down for Iida to be class rep. And then Kyoka asked me to come up with her to the front of the class.

"If it's alright with all of you and Ruby, I think she should give all of our gear a look over to better suit us." Kyoka said.

"Your gear is good, but not optimized, Yuga, replacing the lens in your belt with a crystal laminate lens should increase the power by 75 percent, Izuku, spring braces under your suit should reduce the backlash from your quirk by... 25...30 percent depending on how thick you want them. Bakugo..."

"My gear is fine!" He snapped.

"Yes, but it's bulky. Limits your movement." I pointed out.

"I don't need your help." He growled.

We spent the rest of that class going over everyone's gear, I pointed out flaws and redesigned them.

"You're better then the company." Izuku said when I handed him the basic sketch of the brace system.

"Well they did the base work, they are making stuff for many schools and students, plus there's the pro heroes they also serve. I mean I spent a long time working on my own gear." I smiled, this was a nice way to spend the class with the teacher asleep in the corner.

* * *

**And that is chapter 11 done, tell me what you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**"You're better then the company." Izuku said when I handed him the basic sketch of the brace system.**

**"Well they did the base work, they are making stuff for many schools and students, plus there's the pro heroes they also serve. I mean I spent a long time working on my own gear." I smiled, this was a nice way to spend the class with the teacher asleep in the corner.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The U.S.J. Incident Part one**

I tightened the bolts on the speaker gauntlets in front of me, plugging it in to my phone, I tested them but still nothing. "Speakers are not my forte." I shake my head as I took it all apart again. "Just need a little more time." I yawned as I looked at the clock. 3 in the morning. 'Might as well get some sleep.' I flashed in a storm of petals up to my bed and rolled around until I fell asleep. "I wish you could help me Yang." I murmured.

* * *

I brought the prototype to class for Kyoka. "It's not ready yet, just having some wiring issues, mainly from working on it late... and not really knowing how to wire speakers." I rubbed the back of my head. 'I got on Blakes case about losing sleep over something, now look at me.'

"Yeah you look terrible, to be honest I'm thankful that you got this done over the weekend." She smiled as she held the pair of gauntlets, I had underestimated how much space the speakers would need, so I had left out the additions I wanted to make, mainly guns. "I was also able to fix the boots and a wire that would just go under your clothes."

"You could stop by my place, wiring speakers is knida one of my dad's hobbies" She smiled.

"Its going to take forever to do everyone's gear, but I like a challenge." I smiled back as rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "There's a few that I can't do much directly for their quirk, but having some sort of weapon wouldn't hurt."

"Class listen up, were going to do disaster rescue training today with Thirteen and All Might." Mr. Aizawa announced as he walked up to his podium. "Your to change into your costumes."

"Yes sir." We all said at once.

* * *

I sat on the bench with Crescent Rose on my lap, sharpening the blades with a small whet stone, the sound of stone scraping against metal muffled by the rest of the class. "Hey Petals." I looked up at Kirishima with a smile.

"Hey Kiri." I closed my scythe to make room for him.

"I'll never under stand how you use that thing." he shook his head as he sat down.

"Circular motions and recoil, I have had a few to many accidents when I first started training. Then my Uncle Qrow took me under his wing."

"Pfft. That's his name? Wait..."

"We're not blood related, that's just what I called him." I realized I nearly slipped up again.

"Well what is he like?" He asked.

"He's always busy, and he drank a lot, but he was kind." I smiled thinking of the old bird. "He's the one who taught me how to fight."

"So like other uncle huh?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"EVERYBODY LOAD UP ON THE BUS! SIT IN YOUR ASSINGED SEATS!" Iida called out.

"Lets get going." I stood up while stretching.

* * *

I sat next to Kirishima on the bus, not really paying attention to the conversation, something about how their quirks work.

"Hey Rose." Asui caught my attention. "How exactly dose your speed quirk work?" She asked.

"Oh my sem- quirk isn't exactly like super speed like Iida's, more of I dissipate into a cloud of petals that allows me to move a lot faster, I can even do the same with other people, though if their too heavy I won't be able to dissipate. Those who aren't used to it may be a little disorientated. I call it Petal dash, distance isn't a strong suit for my quirk." I rubbed the back of my head.

"And you're barrier quirk is impressive as well." Kirishima pointed out.

"Barrier quirk?" a few other asked.

"Right you guy's haven't seen it." I closed my eyes and focused my aura, the shimmering red glow covered my body, my gear glowing as well. "It's not perfect, and if it breaks my other quirks are out of commission as well."

"How many abilities do you have?" Sero asked.

"Just a weak healing ability, small cuts and scrapes." I rubbed the back of my head. "Not really anything to brag about."

"I was certain you had super strength or something. The way you just carry that scythe like it's nothing." Sato cut in.

"No, just lot's of strength training." I put my hand down and felt something warm, and hand shaped. I blushed as I pulled my hand away. "Sorry." I said quietly.

"Your just too cute." Uraraka contained her laughter.

I just sat there sticking my tongue out at her, face ever redder.

The bus pulled up in front of a massive domed building. A person in a large white suit with a black domed helmet.

As we piled out of the bus. I felt like we were being watched, like a familiar gaze had fallen upon me. I shook it off as I turned to the teachers.

"Welcome to Unforeseen Simulation Joint, a training facility for rescue in case of a natural disaster. I call it the U.S.J."

* * *

**And chapter 12 is completed. I wanted to get this out yesterday, but I was busy with family matters all day. Please tell me how much you liked this chapter, or ways I could improve my writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So Chapter thirteen is where things take a turn for the worse huh... funny how that works is it not? Well time to see how things go here.**

* * *

**The bus pulled up in front of a massive domed building. A person in a large white suit with a black domed helmet.**

**As we piled out of the bus. I felt like we were being watched, like a familiar gaze had fallen upon me. I shook it off as I turned to the teachers.**

**"Welcome to Unforeseen Simulation Joint, a training facility for rescue in case of a natural disaster. I call it the U.S.J."**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The U.S.J. Incident Part 2**

Inside the U.S.J were a multitude of different 'disaster' areas, and from where we stood we could see land slides, forests, water rescues, and a few domed off areas for fire and storms. "In side this building we can train you for any kind of natural disaster. A large part of hero work is rescue. But I have to warn you all. Quirks are helpful for these situations, but if misused then can kill. My quirk black hole particularly dangerous."

"So that's why were training you in a controlled scenario, to prevent accidents." Mr. Aizawa added.

"Indeed, now were gonna..." Thirteen began something caught her attention. "What is that?" In the central atrium of the U.S.J. was a purple and black smoke that grew and grew, then people began stepping out off it.

"We have intruders! Kids Run!" We all turned to the door but blocking our path were two men. One wore nothing but jeans, his lifeless eyes stared at us, the other...

"Hey there little Red bitch... miss me?" Torchwick's cane hook shot towards me catching the back of my neck and pulling me forward, his accomplice caught me before placing his hand on the back of my head. "Now no one move or she lose all of her memories." he pulled Crescent rose from my back and tossed it to the side.

"God damn it, I thought you were dead." I growled.

"My death was... not as instantaneous as you thought... but being eaten whole dose save a few chances to escape." He taunted.

"Ruby what are you talking about?" Mina took a step forward but I felt the hand tighten on my neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk girl stay there or your friend brain turns into a bag of lettuce, why don't we show you? My friend... play the memories." Torchwick spun his cane on the end off his finger.

I felt a pain drive its way into my mind, ripping up painful memories by force. I fell to my knees screaming, yet I heard none of it. I saw my friends stand still as the saw all off my pain was brought into the physical world, I saw dad sitting on the bed, head in hands, and a me as a child crying for mom in his lap, I saw yang pulling me along in her wagon, only to be attacked by Beowulf's and saved by our uncle, I saw mom's grave, the younger version of me cried, tears dripping from my face yet I still heard nothing, I saw the tunnels beneath Mountain Glen, the train and the Battle of Vale, Then all of my memories of Penny, from first meeting her, to finding out what she... was. Then Pyrrha, all of my spars with her. every time she beat me down. I felt no joy from seeing them... only pain.

The Vytal tournament, Yang's singles match with Mercury, our talk with her. her face as she held back tears. Then Penny and Pyrrha's match... I could hear everything every strike, and the crunch of the metal as penny was torn apart by her own weapons. "This was no accident." I hear the voice, the words that had been haunting me for months. Then I saw Torchwick's 'death', his mercenary being blown away in the wind from the falling ship.

I saw Yang and Blake hurt, blood pooling around my sister's... where her arm should be. Blake holding her gut from a stab wound. I saw Weiss's tears. and then the tower.

"No... no... no... no." I begged.

But I couldn't turn my eyes away from the scene. My friend on her knees, arrow though her ankle and her sternum, gasping for air as her body burned up, turning to ash in a flash of orange light. The power of the silver eyes filled the memory with light. and I felt a burning in my eyes.

"Now little Red... time to die." I yelled as the silver light filled the room, I felt something cutting and a wet feeling across my face as I stood up, now behind Torchwick and his goon. A loud splat sounded as I turned around.

"I'll make sure you stay dead bastard." I knew the wings of light still came from my eyes, if a lot less bright, his goon's arms lay on the ground as he writhed in pain. In my hands were two blood soaked blades.

"That's not something a hero would say." He taunted. swinging his cane.

"Good thing I'm not a hero, I'm a Huntress of Remnant."

* * *

**And Done! Tell me what did you think? Any stories you think I should give a read? Also how will Class-1A respond to this? I'm gonna try and get another chapter out today. As for Torchwick... He's the best Villain in RWBY, I couldn't leave him out of this, now could I? Honestly He's gonna be the last RWBY character I bring into BNHA... I half promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here, and the battle commences. Also, can I get some music suggestions, my playlist has been getting old for me so tell me your favorite songs and I'll try them out.**

* * *

**"Now little Red... time to die." I yelled as the silver light filled the room, I felt something cutting and a wet feeling across my face as I stood up, now behind Torchwick and his goon. A loud splat sounded as I turned around.**

**"I'll make sure you stay dead bastard." I knew the wings of light still came from my eyes, if a lot less bright, his goon's arms lay on the ground as he writhed in pain. In my hands were two blood soaked blades.**

**"That's not something a hero would say." He taunted. swinging his cane.**

**"Good thing I'm not a hero, I'm a Huntress of Remnant."**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The U.S.J. Incident part 3**

I slashed and cut against Torchwick's cane. Sparks flying into my face from the force of the blows. "Out for blood Little Red. I wonder what dear old daddy would say?" he taunted.

"SHUT UP!" I swung wide leaving my side open, which he exploited with a kick into my side, didn't do much damage to my aura, but it still sent me rolling down the stairs. At the bottom I pushed myself up and found a few to many for me to handle on my own. I ducked and twisted from the attacks.

"ROSE! CATCH!" I looked up to see Mr. Aizawa with Crescent Rose sliding down the side of the stairs. He tossed the scythe to me. I burst into petals as I jumped to catch it. I reformed as my hands closed around the red box, finger brushing the activating switch, I spun around with the blade as fell back down.

"Oh no you don't! KILL HER! SHE'S THE MOST DANGEROUS ONE HERE!" I twisted to look at the mobster only to be hit with a round from his cane. The explosion blowing me back.

I rolled on the ground, aura flickering. "Criminals, the lot of you." I growled as I got ready to run full force into them. "I WILL NOT LET YOOU HURT ANYBODY!" I felt power flow from my eyes as my semblance went into overtime. I disappeared in a flash of red and silver petals and the spiralling back wind tore them from their feet, I stopped in front of a wall, the rush of wind sent massive cracks through the cement as the thugs hit the wall, only to be crushed by the debris that got caught in the wind as well.

* * *

I stared at my classmate from across the U.S.J. "How... she said she only..." I honestly awestruck.

"Hey spikey! Less daydreaming." Bakugo yelled as he blasted another thug. "We'll deal with her when here done here."

"The name's Kirishima... how many times do I have to tell you?" I shook my head as we exited the building we had been warped to.

* * *

"Ruby is... scary." I said as we looked at the path of destruction.

"It is Jiro. But didn't she say she had three quirks... so whats with those eyes?" Yaozorozu batted away another foe with a steel pole.

"I don't know, but it's like some sort of super form." Kaminari shocked another goon.

"Ruby... who are you? What... happened to you?" I asked my self.

* * *

I stared from the yacht that me, Asui and Ashido had been warped to. "I knew she was strong..." I held my hands to my face.

"Yeah, I could tell she was hiding something, but I never expected something like that... to watch two friends die." Asui said as she held a hand over her heart.

"Ruby... you..." Ashido was at a loss for words. Not a common occurrence for the girl.

"I knew she had lost friends... she even said she had witnessed it, but... I never thought it..." I gulped as I looked down to the villains in the water.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, the warp villain had tried to stop me. "What did she mean she wasn't a hero?" I needed to get help. "RECIPRO BURST!" my engines were kicked into over drive. "All Might we need you!"

* * *

I looked to the central area, two villains stood there, a boy covered in hands, his hair blue. The other a mass of muscle, his brains exposed. And mouth a beak. "Why are they targeting here?" I dodged another goon while cancelling their quirk just to knock them out. I wrapped another in my scarf just to land a kick in the back of their head. "And then there's the fancy guy, he knows how to fight." I say to myself.

As I fought them off trying to get to Ruby. 'They are after her.'

"Where's All Might?" A irritated voice groaned. "He's supposed to be here."

"He'll be here soon." A much older and relaxed voice lamented.

"He better be, Torchwick was so concerned about his personal vendetta, yeah the girl is strong, but she's not our concern." I turned to the villains that seemed to be in charge.

"He said he'd cut his fees in half once she's dead." the smoky villain tried to calm the boy down.

"I know. But we have to make this short, other wise more pro heroes will show up. Then it's game over." he scratched at his neck.

'Only one wants her dead... and their real target is All Might... so dose that mean they have a way of killing him.' I ran towards them to take them out, but the silent bird man cut me off.

"Nomu, kill."

* * *

I dashed back up to thirteen, only to find her in horrible condition, her suit torn apart. And Torchwick had been cornered by the other students. "Tsk, I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Shame. I thought you were dead for so long. I actually would have settled for your arrest, but you made me remember... everything... when I lost my mother, those years where dad was a shell of himself, Yang, Blake, Penny and Pyrrha." I pulled the bolt as I chambered another round.

"Woah woah woah!" Sero stepped in front of me. "Rose think about this, if you kill him you'll be just as bad as him. You'll live with regrets."

"Sero move. You saw what he and his allies did to my world." I growled.

"Look we don't know whats happening okay, just calm down." He begged.

"Rose, think of your friends, would they want this? Would they want you to kill for the sake of them?!" I turned to Thirteen, tears in my eyes.

"You don't know what happened, what those people, they got my sister labeled as a trigger happy freak! THEY..."

"SHUT UP AND THINK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! BUT YOUR BETTER THEN THIS!" She yelled.

"I..." I finally came down from the adrenalin, I looked to the man I had... I covered my mouth as I realized what I had done. "No no no no no."

"You have turned into what you swore to destroy Huntress. A monster." He taunted as he vanished in plum of purple smoke.

I fell to my knees... "What have I done..."

* * *

**And chapter 14 is done.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So your not gonna tell me songs to listen to... fine I'll find my own songs.**

* * *

**"SHUT UP AND THINK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! BUT YOUR BETTER THEN THIS!" She yelled.**

**"I..." I finally came down from the adrenalin, I looked to the man I had... I covered my mouth as I realized what I had done. "No no no no no."**

**"You have turned into what you swore to destroy Huntress. A monster." He taunted as he vanished in plum of purple smoke.**

**I fell to my knees... "What have I done..."**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The U.S.J. Incident part 4**

I ran to the man and rolled him over. "Please no, don't be dead." I begged.

"Thank you... you reminded me... of..." He said his eyes closed.

"No don't talk."

"What true bloodlust is like. I remember." he sank into a swirl of purple smoke. "I'll be sure to remember that the next time we see each other."

"Thirteen, Sero... what did everyone see... what did he make me remember?" I rubbed the tears out of my eyes.

"Rose... you're from another world..." The hero stood up.

"Remnant is my home, I... failed..." I rubbed my eyes. "I don't know how I got here..."

Sero put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll tell us when your ready." I looked up at his dumb face, fear in his eyes."

"Remnant... is in danger... and here I am crying... heheh… I really am a..." I half laughed half sobbed.

"Rose you're one of the strongest fighters I have ever seen." Thirteen pulled me into a hug.

The door to the doom blew open. **"Villains, attacking students." **All Might walked in, a smile the last thing on his face.

I looked down to where the majority were, and... "Oh no Mr. Aizawa." I looked down to the teacher, his body twisted and broken beneath the bird man. I took a deep breath and focused on my power again.

"Rose you can't be serious." Sero stepped in front of me.

"I just have to get him out of there. Which I need you for." I grabbed him and shot forward only to be intercepted by the purple smoke.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to interfere anymore." he sent us through a portal and I landed outside a building, I couldn't see Sero anywhere.

"Ruby!" I turned to Kirishima. I gulped down my guilt.

"What the hell was that!?" Bakugo demanded.

"Um... I'll tell you guys if we survive today." I stood up.

"Eye quirk explain!" Bakugo yelled.

"From what my mother told me, it's a power that dates back thousands of years. From an ancient tribe. She won't tell me anything else. It's supposed to be the greatest gift from my home... given how things just happened..." I looked down.

"You lose control... Remnant is that...?" he looked at me and I sighed.

"I explain when I'm ready." I swallowed a lump.

"Look Red..." Bakugo started.

"Don't call me Red."

"Fine whatever, let's just get back to fighting."

* * *

We encountered a few villains on our way to where the teachers were fighting.

"Ruby." Kirishima tried to get my attention.

"My world... isn't like Earth... there's only four kingdoms, Vale, Atlas, Haven and Vacuo, then there's the Faunus island nation of Menagerie." I said as I kept walking. "We don't have quirks, our power is derived from our aura, a manifestation of our soul. I was training to be a Huntress, a warrior dedicated to our eternal battle against the Grimm. The monsters that prowl outside our borders."

"So that means that..." Bakugo seemed to be listening.

"There's only 5 million people on Remnant, a few small cities by your standards and small towns and villages that disappear as fast as the are established. This has forced our civilization to evolve radically different from Earth's. Our 'heroes' don't have time for fame, since it's mission after mission." I thought of how Qrow was so often away on missions.

"Ruby... about your home... who was that? That woman." I stopped at Kirishima's question.

"That... monster is Cinder Fall... if that's her real name, what she had to gain by destroying Beacon, aside for taking out Vale's last line of defence. As for Torchwick... he's a crime boss. I thought he was dead when a gryphon ate him. How is he here?"

"Ruby... how long have been carrying this?" Kirishima stepped towards me.

"Since the day I was reunited with my mother..." Kirishima pulled me into a hug.

"I'll help you,"

* * *

We ran to All Might's fight, I looked to Mr. Aizawa. "Come on." I picked him up when Asui, Izuku and Mina met up with us.

"We'll take Aizawa, you help All Might." I go to move him but he was too heavy for me.

"We got him. Ruby help All Might." Asui said as she and Mina picked him up.

"Okay." I ran after the boys. But we were intercepted by the warp villain again.

"Do you never learn." But Bakugo tackled him and pinned him down by a metal neck brace.

"You won't try that again." He growled. Small explosions went off from his fingers. "I got him keep going!" we sped past him.

I spotted a villain with artificial hands covering him. I sped towards him but was cut of by bird man. "Nomu, kill her." A massive fist impacted my face and everything went black.

* * *

"..."

'What...' I felt a ringing in my head.

"Ruby..."

'Yes... what is it?' I rolled over

"RUBY!" I shot up and instantly keeled over as my stomach purged itself into the water. "I thought we lost you there." Kirishima rubbed my back.

"Why couldn't I have Yang semblance..." I held my head.

"He got one hell of a hit on you." He put my arm over his shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked.

"All Might beat Nomu as it was called. But I ran to get you. Come on get up." He tried to lift me up but my legs weren't responding, and my head just spun in circles.

"Damn it..." I gritted my teeth as I tried again and failed once more.

"Hang on." He scooped me up in his arms. My face went bright red.

"No, no, no, no, I can walk." I insisted.

"Don't be stupid." he carried me back to the stairs where...

"Awwww that's so cute." My mother wore the biggest shit eating grin I have ever seen.

* * *

**And Chapter 15 is done, an explanation to the class is next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Hang on." He scooped me up in his arms. My face went bright red.**

**"No, no, no, no, I can walk." I insisted.**

**"Don't be stupid." he carried me back to the stairs where...**

**"Awwww that's so cute." My mother wore the biggest shit eating grin I have ever seen.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: An explanation**

I sat in front of the class. My mother and Principle Nezu on either side of me. "Now understand that nothing said here is to be discussed with anyone outside this class, they have already told me everything."

"We aren't from Earth..." My mother started.

"Mom, it's my classmates, I should tell them." I cut her off.

"I understand." She nodded.

"As she said we aren't from Earth, but a world called Remnant. We don't have quirks, rather our power is Aura. Our souls manifested as a shield and a unique power. Anything living can have it's aura unlocked... when I was little I unlocked my dog's power because I was bored." I rubbed the back of my head, I could hear a few laughs.

"What about... those monsters we saw in your..." Ojiro started.

"Those are the Grimm, monsters that have hunted humanity for millennia, creatures that lack souls. During my initiation to Beacon I slew a ancient Nevermore, with the help of my team, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and my older sister Yang." I gulped as the very thought of my team brought back painful memories.

"Yang... the blonde that was..." Kyoka started. All I did was nod.

"I failed as a team leader, as a friend..." I hid my face in my hands as I held back tears.

"Ruby. It wasn't your fault." Mom rubbed my back.

She explained how our world worked, the kingdoms, the Great War. The Faunas War, what the Faunas are.

"What about... the light that came from Ruby's eyes?" Toru asked.

"That's a power that was passed down for generations, it's a... I'm not sure to call it a gift or a curse. It was bestowed onto a tribe of Grimm Hunters." Mom explained.

"Bestowed... it was given?" Iida asked.

"The silver eyes are a sliver of an ancient power, from the gods themselves. To put it simply, it's magic... I don't know much beyond that, and Ozpin wasn't exactly the most generous with information." She explained.

"Magic? But that's..." Some started to say.

"We're from another world filled with monsters made from the literal darkness, when I learned that gods once roamed to world it wasn't to hard to believe. Though there are many who would." she explained. "That also meant the descendants of the tribe would be hunted by those who sided with..." She sighed "Salem. A immortal witch turned Grimm. These people sought... a means to control or destroy the world... never been clear what."

"That's what you've been hiding from me..." I sighed.

"Now you understand why I didn't what you to know, but as you aren't safe even here, I have to equip you fight them. And now that all of you know, I have no choice but to train you all as well." She stood up. "Professor Nezu, is there a opening for a new teacher?"

"Yes, we would love to have you join our staff. Miss. Rose, I implore you to speak with your classmates." The two adults left.

"Ruby... What do you think of..." Izuku started.

"What do I think? I think that I failed. I know that I failed." I sobbed. "Now I don't know if my friends and family is alive or not. And they all think I'm dead."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Kyoka. "This explains a lot. You weapon crazed, speeding ball of roses, reaper of destruction." she held me tighter.

"Thank you Kyoka." I wiped my face.

* * *

**And Chapter 16 is done, shorter then I wanted, but hey what am I gonna do? Write more chapters, that's what I'm gonna do, why? Because I want to. So tell me how would you have done it?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again. I'm just typing away. And none of you have yet to tell me any new song I should listen too. That's all I ask for, is some music to listen to to, but you won't share your playlists.**

* * *

**"Ruby... What do you think of..." Izuku started.**

**"What do I think? I think that I failed. I know that I failed." I sobbed. "Now I don't know if my friends and family is alive or not. And they all think I'm dead."**

**I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Kyoka. "This explains a lot. You weapon crazed, speeding ball of roses, reaper of destruction." she held me tighter.**

**"Thank you Kyoka." I wiped my face.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Preparation for the UA Sports festival**

I stood outside the classroom. I had been standing here for three minutes. Yet I couldn't bring myself to step inside. "Miss. Rose Are you going to go in?" I spun to find a heavily bandaged Aizawa.

"I..."

"Your still shaken up from the U.S.J. Incident. I understand. Facing off against that many villains isn't something I would expect people to bounce back from." He sighed.

"I acted like a villain, I wanted to..." I still hated myself for what happened. I could still she that man with his arms severed.

"You were trained to fight monsters, to act without mercy. Not common criminals. You just have to learn to think differently when in battle. I have seen various heroes take it to far." He said flatly. "Don't blame yourself."

"Everyone is saying that... but ever since Beacon... these thoughts have been in my head... I rationalized it by saying that it was what had to be done... now I realize..." I swallowed hard.

"That you we're poisoning your own mind. Now take your seat." We walked into class.

"Everyone sit down. I have a important announcement, the UA Sports Festival. Rose... given your past, you can chose whether or not to compete." The whole class turned to me.

"I'll have to think about it." I swallowed hard.

"One chance a year, three chances in total. You have two weeks to train. Oh and you will have a substitute teacher while I recover. Say hello to your sub." In the door was...

"Why did it have to be mom?" I asked whatever cruel god found humor in my torment.

* * *

I got up to leave but when I opened the door it was crowded. "Huh... can we help you?" I asked as I stepped back.

"So this is the famous Class 1-A." A boy with tired looking eyes and blue hair remarked.

"Don't think you got a advantage, we heard how the 'Red Reaptress' took out a hundred villains in a storm of petals." A boy with combed blonde hair taunted me.

"Hey, leave her alone." Kirishima came up behind me.

"Look here you ain't nothing on us girl! We'll show you that!" Another guy pushed forward, his eyes surrounded by something white.

"Hey I said leave her alone!" Kirishima stepped in front of me.

"If you want to call me out like that... Fine I'll bring everything I got." I steeled my eyes as I looked at them.

* * *

I walked home by myself. "Petals!" I turned to Kirishima running to catch up. "Wait up!"

"Hey Kiri." He caught up with me.

"So you gonna take part in the tournament?" He asked.

"Yeah I got the paperwork for support gear. It will allow all sorts of stuff." I pulled out the sheets. "Though Aizawa was clear, no weapons."

"So whats your plan?" he asked.

"Tell me how familiar with sewing and forging are you?" I asked.

* * *

Those two weeks were brutal, martial training, and forging the gear. I worked with Kirishima on this. His strength helped a lot. I held the completed product.

"So petals... are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"It has to." I ran my hands over the gleaming metal. "I have to do a test fit." he just kinda stood there. "Out."

"Oh right." I pushed him out of the room as I looked at the bodysuit and backpack like device.

"It better work." I gulped as I picked it up.

* * *

Today was the Festival and I was still trying to get the skinsuit on. The various tubes and pipes made it rather stiff to put on. "So tell me again, how will this death trap work?" Mom asked as I zipped it up.

"It'll allow me to make Dust constructs, a old design, but it also serves another purpose. Dust injection." I shivered at the thought.

"Elementally charge your semblance... that WILL hurt, a lot." she shook her head.

"I know... but without my normal gear, even with my speed in unarmed combat I would lose." I pulled the pack on as mom fitted all the tubes from it. It started up with a whine as the Dust cylinders spun. I knew I only had limited out of uses, had I had the time I usually had for gear this wouldn't be a problem.

"Just do your best." Mom hugged me.

"I will." I smiled as I thought of the possible bomb on my back.

* * *

**And this chapter is done, and as this is the beginning of that time of year, I wish you a... no it's back good god it's back!**

**_HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
_** **_HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
_****_HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
_****_HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU!  
_**_**HASHIRE SORI YO **__**KAZE NO YOU NI **__**TSUKIMIHARA WO **__**PADORU PADORU!**_

**That is this months meme's... thank you internet.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18? Thank you Bolobi for the song but that's already in my playlist. if you have any more that would be a noice Plus Ultra.**

* * *

**Today was the Festival and I was still trying to get the skinsuit on. The various tubes and pipes made it rather stiff to put on. "So tell me again, how will this death trap work?" Mom asked as I zipped it up.**

**"It'll allow me to make Dust constructs, a old design, but it also serves another purpose. Dust injection." I shivered at the thought.**

**"Elementally charge your semblance... that WILL hurt, a lot." she shook her head.**

**"I know... but without my normal gear, even with my speed in unarmed combat I would lose." I pulled the pack on as mom fitted all the tubes from it. It started up with a whine as the Dust cylinders spun. I knew I only had limited out of uses, had I had the time I usually had for gear this wouldn't be a problem.**

**"Just do your best." Mom hugged me.**

**"I will." I smiled as I thought of the possible bomb on my back.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Sport Festival Part 1: The race.**

I stretched in the waiting area, "You really made that for the festival?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, not my usual gear, Hell normally I wouldn't even think about using something like this without a month of prior testing, I had to label it as ability enhancing to get them to agree to letting me us it, Aizawa was worried that it would be a little much. So I found a workaround. But I need to use it sparingly. Though this type of under suit could help you acclimate to All Might's quirk." I said quietly.

"How do you..." He asked.

"I'm not stupid Izuku, you spend a lot of time with him, and I've felt his power waning for months now, while your own keeps growing." I looked him in the eyes, "I can see why he choose you Izuku."

"Right."

"Midoriya." Todoroki walked over to us.

"Hey Todoroki." He said.

"You have some sort of connection to All Might, And because of that I will beat you." He said coldly.

"Hang on. Where is this coming from?" Iida asked as he stood up to defend his friend.

"I don't know what you're connection to All Might is, but I will defeat you." Todoroki walked off.

'He's trying to prove something to himself.' I thought.

"All student's head to the field." Was announced over the P.A. System.

As we headed to the field Kirishima and Kyoka flanked either side of me. "So the plan is still the same?" Kiri asked.

"Yes, we work together until the finals." I nodded.

"I still think you should be allowed your normal gear." Kyoka muttered.

"Look you have your gear and with my semblance and Kiri's quirk we should be able to reach the finals." I nodded to both of them.

The stadium was massive, seats filled to the brim. I spun around as I looked around.

"Welcome to the UA Sports Festival!" Present Mic announced, I continued to strategize through out the announcements of the teachers.

"The first event will be a obstacle race. The students must run a full lap around the stadium." Midnight announced. I nodded to the others as I turned to the gate. "And Begin!" I dropped into a runners start as everyone else scrambled. I held back as much as I could, body violently shaking and spewing of petals as I overcharged my semblance, then my friends grabbed onto me and I shot forward, the back wind blasting everyone I passed aside then dragging them long I skimmed over Todoroki's ice attack and blew past Bakugo taking the lead.

"And we have a three way tie for the lead! Looks like Miss. Rose and her friends have agreed to work together!" Present mic cheered on.

"Indeed, she seems to have realized she's at a major disadvantage with out her usual gear, though she built something new for the tournament." Mr. Aizawa tiredly said.

"Indeed, her mother helped her get a support gear licence while still in middle school so she could tinker around." Present Mic yelled, "Isn't that right Summer?"

"Yes, my daughter is by far a prodigy, and what she lacks in experience, she makes up for in heart, as such she is more then a match for anyone here." My mother said over the loud speakers.

"So long as you aren't biased all will be fine." Aizawa sighed.

"She knows I don't play favorites. But would be lying if I said I wasn't rooting for her." My mother admitted.

"And the fact she is by far the most energetic person in class 1-A, Second only to Mina Ashido!" I drowned out the rest of the conversation, as I pulled the two along.

"I feel like I'll be sick." Kyoka groaned.

"So do I," Kirishima groaned as well.

"Not my fault your not used to it. We should have trained more, but nooooooo! We had to go see that new film everyone wanted to see, 7 TIMES!" I snapped back, the strain on pulling them starting to get to me. I looked ahead and was swatted out of the air by a metal fist. I hit the ground hard as the other two shot forward.

"Are those the bots from the entrance exam?!" Kirishima slowed down to a stop while Kyoka used her new gauntlets to slow down with a sonic blast.

"Damn it! I was hoping to save it for later but we don't have a choice." I pulled off my torn up jacket. "Let's do this, Plus Ultra!"

* * *

**Chapter 18 is now done, tell me what you thought? Any suggestions? Next time I will cover the rest of the race, and the start of the Calvary battle. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, chapter 19 is here, I keep working at this to make you smile. and given that the views and follows keep going up, I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**"I feel like I'll be sick." Kyoka groaned.**

**"So do I," Kirishima groaned as well.**

**"Not my fault your not used to it. We should have trained more, but nooooooo! We had to go see that new film everyone wanted to see, 7 TIMES!" I snapped back, the strain on pulling them starting to get to me. I looked ahead and was swatted out of the air by a metal fist. I hit the ground hard as the other two shot forward.**

**"Are those the bots from the entrance exam?!" Kirishima slowed down to a stop while Kyoka used her new gauntlets to slow down with a sonic blast.**

**"Damn it! I was hoping to save it for later but we don't have a choice." I pulled off my torn up jacket. "Let's do this, Plus Ultra!"**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The UA Sports Festival part 2: The Race**

I flipped the power switch as the pack roared to life. I felt the dust flow through the system and my body vibrated with power. "Looks like miss Rose is using her secret weapon early!" Present Mic yelled to the roar of the crowd.

"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The lightning dust and fire dust was pumped into my blood stream as I shot forward. I became a comet of fire and lightning as I tore through steel

"Holy SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" I heard from the stadium.

"WHAT HAS SHE DONE!?" Present Mic asked no one in particular.

"She's channeling crystalized elements, this isn't her quirk at work but rather something she developed, my elemental rounds are made from the same stuff." My mother explained calmly.

"And you never patented it?" Aizawa asked.

"It takes clever minds to use it, not some thing I want the general public to now how to make. Her body however can't take much of this. This wouldn't be a problem if she had her normal gear." Mom shot an rather harsh comment at Aizawa.

"Had I known this was her work around I would have let her use that scythe." He sighed. "Too late now."

"Indeed."

I finally stopped leaving a trail of molten metal and fire. "That hurt, a lot." I swayed on my feet.

"Ruby we have to get moving!" I tried to use my semblance but it just wouldn't work.

"I can't." I fell backwards as I succumbed to the pain.

"Oh god DAMN IT!" I felt someone pick me up and then jostling. "You just had to make that thing!"

"Kirishima... are you?" I came back to my senses fully over a pit. on a steel wire. "AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Good to see your back Petals. Stay still your my balance."

"You carried me?" I asked.

"We carried you, we lost the lead but we are still in the top 20." Kyoka said.

"Those bots weren't in the plan." I groaned

"You went Kaminari on us. It was adorable." She teased.

"Um what!?" Kaminari stopped on a stone pillar as Kyoka joined us.

"Looks Like Rose has come back to her senses!" Present Mic yelled. I nodded as I grabbed the two and sped from pillar to pillar.

On the other side we took off running "Come on! WE GOT THIS!"

As we reached the next area passing Izuku as he held a piece of robot jumping onto a hole full of...

"MINES!" I yelled. As he landed onto of them the blast rocketing him, that shock wave sending my group in different directions.

"Ruby we're fine get going!" Kirishima yelled.

"Yeah your the only one fast enough!" Kyoka yelled.

I ran as fast I could my eyes burning as I started to pull from the power stored there. I then found my self neck and neck with Bakugo and Todoroki as Izuku caught up with them planting his feet on both he brought down the slab of metal onto the ground triggering the bombs blasting us all. I grabbed his leg as we was launched forward. We landed in heap on the far side of the mine field.

"Hey ROSE!" I planted my foot on him as I propelled off of him while pulling on the lightning dust again. I rocketed to wards the stadium so fast the even while a storm of rose petals my face felt like it was peeling off

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Bakugo pushed himself to his limit catching up with me.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" I pulled again on the power of my eyes, silver lightning arcing from my eyes as I pulled ahead into the tunnel.

"HERE THEY COME! AND THE WINNER IS RUBY ROSE!" Present Mic yelled, just as I entered the arena I heard then felt a shock wave, and the device began sparking just as I entered the arena, my back screamed in pain as the dust charger exploded I rolled on the ground. My vision blurred as everything went black.

"NOOOO!" I heard my mother yell as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I awoke in a hospital bed. Blinking a few times to clear the haze. I sat up only to be forced back down. "I'll be, you are insane." Recovery girl scolded me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your 'device' blew up, that is what happened! You almost turned a large portion of the audience bald." She yelled. "How your alive and with the injuries that you received I'll never know!"

"So how bad was it?" I asked, seeing as I was up, it couldn't be that bad.

"You split both shoulder blades in half, broke three ribs, third degree burns, your upper back is just scar tissue at this point. Broke your right femur as well. Even that fool ,Midoriya, doesn't come in with such harsh injuries." I got smacked with the clipboard. "If you didn't have your aura, you'd be dead!"

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"20 minutes, the second round is coming to a close, the said that if you could recover in five minutes, but you weren't going to wake up that fast." She sighed. "I'm sorry dear, you don't get to compete anymore this year." There was a knocking at the door.

"Come in." Recovery Girl called, In came my mother, Endeavour and All Might.

"Mom! Fire Guy! Smiles!" Endeavour eye twitched at my nickname for him, but he didn't say anything.

"You insane little Rose Ball Of destruction." All Might shook his head. "Had we known you would pull that out of that weapon crazed brain, your scythe would have been allowed."

"You certainly have spunk kid, I wouldn't mind having you as a intern or a sidekick." Endeavour chuckled.

"YOUNG LADY! HOW MUCH DUST DID YOU USE!" Mom yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Two... maybe three pounds... each." I pulled into the corner. I had never seen her like this.

"You said it was enough to get you though, not blow up a Elder Goliath." She just shook her head. "But aside for almost killing yourself, I'm proud of you. Next time you make anything that could blow up in your face, test it first."

"I only had two weeks to slap it together." I whined.

"If you hadn't gone on those dates, you could have had more time to test." She teased.

"THEY WEREN'T DATES! THERE WERE THREE OF US!" I hid my face in the pillow.

"Summer, don't tease her." All might still had that big goofy grin on his face.

"I'll check her over one more time, then send her out to the seats." Recovery Girl shooed the hero's out.

* * *

**And Chapter 19 is done. I'll try to get them longer.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20, yeah, time to write some more. Yep, to make you all smile, you are smiling right? TELL ME!**

* * *

**"You said it was enough to get you though, not blow up a Elder Goliath." She just shook her head. "But aside for almost killing yourself, I'm proud of you. Next time you make anything that could blow up in your face, test it first."**

**"I only had two weeks to slap it together." I whined.**

**"If you hadn't gone on those dates, you could have had more time to test." She teased.**

**"THEY WEREN'T DATES! THERE WERE THREE OF US!" I hid my face in the pillow.**

**"Summer, don't tease her." All Might still had that big goofy grin on his face.**

**"I'll check her over one more time, then send her out to the seats." Recovery Girl shooed the hero's out.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The UA Sports Festival Part 3: The tournament**

I pulled myself up from the bed, my back popping. "Young woman, you are going to have to take it easy for a few days. your upper back suffered some minor nerve damage, mostly you'll get hot and cold flashes."

"My Aura should heal that in... a few months at the soonest, a year or two at most." I wasn't all that sure.

"Don't count on your 'Aura' to fix everything. The human body can't regrow limbs." She scolded me. But it hit a little harder then she realized.

"Your right. I'll be more careful." I gulped as I went behind the curtain to get changed. As I got dressed in a pair of jeans and hoodie. I thought of my friends, Kiri and Kyoka. "Did they make it?" I wondered.

I stepped did one last check with Recovery Girl. And as soon as I stepped out side there was Bakugo. "You earned it this time. Next time I'll beat you, you can bet on that." Is all he said before walking off.

"Uh... that was... out of character." I thought out loud. I Turned around and myself face to abs with All Might.

**"I think you earned his begrudging respect, though we have to talk."** I followed the pro hero to a staff room. **"Take a seat."**

"What is this about?" I asked.

He sighed as he returned to his weaker form. "Midoriya told me that you had figured out the secret of my quirk."

"It wasn't to hard, I could feel your soul grow weaker for months now, while Izuku's only grew. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. Your time as a hero is coming to a close." I knew why he was going to ask next.

"I still don't know if I should have chosen you as my successor. More experienced, and your powers would be through the roof." I was caught off guard by this.

"Me? But, why?" I was baffled.

"You're heroic, brave and selfless. But what something was holding me back from the choice. You had vengeance in your heart. Tell me, if you meet Cinder again, will you try to kill her?" He asked.

"I may not have a choice." I said.

"Your dodging the question." He pointed out.

"Don't tell my mother, but I've been reading her... personal notes. I think Ozpin was grooming Pyrrha for a power to inherit. And mom said that if it wasn't for her, Ozpin would want it to be me. Now Cinder stole it... I don't know what this power is. But I may have to kill Cinder to reclaim it." I swallowed hard.

"So you still intend on returning home. I've had to kill for the greater good... just don't find joy in it." He swallowed hard.

"If Ozpin wanted a Silver Eyed Warrior to inherit this power, then he shall have his weapon against Salem." I stood up sighing. "Though after that's done..."

"You don't know if you want to be a hero or a huntress?" He asked.

"I have my duty. But..." He pulled me into a hug.

"It's not my place to tell you what to do, just do what you need to do for you." I hugged him back. "Be a warrior that you need to be."

* * *

I walked to the class 1-A's bleachers. I had bought some popcorn from the business students, and by that I bought enough for my class. "Hey guys a little help?" I asked.

"Hey Rose, I got that." Shoji said as he took the bags and handed them out.

"We're just waiting for Cementoss to make the arena." Kaminari said as I sat down.

"That was quite the blast are you sure you should be here?" Iida asked.

"Oh yeah Recovery Girl said I was good, but I did do a number on my back, scaring and some nerve damage, nothing my own healing quirk can't fix in time." I rubbed the back of my head.

"You really surprised us with that device, you gonna remake it?" Sero asked.

"Oh hell no, I knew that there was a risk of it blowing up, but to get two uses out of it. I'd have to redesign the entire coolant system." I shook my head. "I used way to much Ice Dust in that one and that did nothing."

"Fair, you're device was pretty cool, though you looked to be in pain." Sato pointed out.

"I had to inject the dust slurry directly into my blood stream to harness the effects..." I started to explain.

"And to do that safely you made that slick body suit, so that you could inject it evenly throughout your body!" We all jumped as a pink haired girl interrupted me. "A truly genius plan, so that no one part of your body got over loaded with power!"

"I'm sorry but you are?" I backed off, her cross haired eyes looking straight at me.

"I'm Mei Hatsume! Support course student! You have to let me try out some of that dust! Imagine the possibilities for my babies!" She got even closer to me.

"Ruby Rose, Hero course, pleased to meet you friend." I said as I slowly backed up.

"How did you even?" Uraraka asked clearly confused.

"Maybe we can talk about our designs after the festival." I say as I reached down for a bag of popcorn. "Hungry?" I asked.

"Oh your the girl with the scythe! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HOW EACH PART WORKS!" Now she had crossed a line.

"Hey only I do maintenance on my baby!" I got up in her face.

"Oh you care about your inventions like I do! THAT'S GREAT!" Mei was bouncing with joy.

"Oh no there's two of them." Izuku just hung his head.

"Hey Midoriya, you should go get ready for your first match." Kirishima pointed out.

"Crap your right, I'll make 1-A proud!" He ran off.

* * *

**And chapter 20 is done. Well sorry that it isn't as long as I would like. But now we have the fights to get down.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is here. Now time to get to the fights. And I just realized that I don't have Ruby in the brakets... shit. Sorry for the delay, we got hit with a few days of rough weather so I had to keep the house clear of snow and bring in wood. As winter keeps going I'll probably slow down on the updates. But I won't leave you guy's hanging.**

**I wish you all a merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I hope you all have a wonderful season of giving.**

* * *

**"Oh your the girl with the scythe! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HOW EACH PART WORKS!" Now she had crossed a line.**

**"Hey only I do maintenance on my baby!" I got up in her face.**

**"Oh you care about your inventions like I do! THAT'S GREAT!" Mei was bouncing with joy.**

**"Oh no there's two of them." Izuku just hung his head.**

**"Hey Midoriya, you should go get ready for your first match." Kirishima pointed out.**

**"Crap your right, I'll make 1-A proud!" He ran off.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The UA Sports Festival Part 4: A talk before the fights**

I finally got Hatsume to leave, and by that Power Loader had to come and get her. He groaned as he dragged her away. "Rose, stop by the workshop later this week, I would like to see some of you're designs." He said as he left with his student.

"Of course sir." I sat down next to Kirishima.

"Hey Ruby." He smiled as he tossed dome popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey Kiri." I leaned back in the seat, closing my eyes for a second while thinking of different things.

"You are amazing." Kirishima said suddenly. "You pushed your self to a limit beyond your self. I bet that stunt caught quite a few eyes."

"I couldn't have done it without you, on my own I would have gotten stuck at the bots when I shorted my brain." I say back, I hugged his arm as I snuggled my head onto his shoulder. "Though this is nice."

"Oh uh yeah." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Kirishima... after the festival... want to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Uh sure... We going with a group or...?"

"She's asking you out idiot." Bakugo smacked the backs of our heads.

"HEY!" My face was bright red. "I just wanted to get food."

"I mean it's clear you two like each other." Mina teased, her pink face covered in popcorn butter.

"Oui, your adorability is almost as attention grabbing as my twinkling." Ayoama gestured, his sparkles appearing around him. How he did that I'll never know.

"But even if we went out it... wouldn't last." Kirishima said sadly, "After all... you have your own life to..." He gave a sad smile.

"I know... after... I figure what to do... Chances are we'll never see each other again..." I gulped hard, it was the one fact that I didn't want to face, either stay here and leave my team and family behind to the whims of Salem... or return home and never see my friends here again.

"If I had the chance... I would help you in your goal." Kyoka said suddenly. "After all, you would do the same for us."

"So would I. The villains that harmed your home have to be dealt with." Kirishima set his jaw.

"Guys... you don't understand what your saying... if you do that..." I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"That we would be putting ourselves in harms way for no reason. We know." Kyoka put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you... but you don't have to do that for me..." I started.

"Hey we said that we would help. It would be pretty unmanly to let you deal with that on your own." Kirishima put his arm around me. "Besides if you do find a way back, that means you can come back here... wait..."

"How did I even... how did mom get here?" I asked... "How had I not thought to ask that... I have to talk to my mother." I got up and ran through the halls, making my way to the announcer area. 'How could I be such a idiot? Could the answer be the power that Pyrrha was meant to receive responsible for this?'

* * *

I watched the screen in the restaurant, the fights had just started. "So she's at UA?" I asked my self. "Ruby Rose... your next." I picked up my bag. Now to find a way from Canada to Japan. "I'm sorry, but I have to die again..."

* * *

**And Chapter 21 is done... You all know who that is right?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Here we go. And still think that was subtle enough for the last chapter. Yes. It is. But I will try to get back into the daily uploads, maybe even more then one a day. I will see this story through to the end. Now that I am getting into the good stuff it will be getting good fast.  
**

**But as it stands I do enjoy writing these stories.**

* * *

**I watched the screen in the restaurant, the fights had just started. "So she's at UA?" I asked my self. "Ruby Rose... your next." I picked up my bag. Now to find a way from Canada to Japan. "I'm sorry, but I have to die again..."**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The UA Sports Festival Part 5: I'm missing the fights because you have to tell me the truth!**

I burst into the announcer's room. "Mom we have to talk now." I huffed.

She quickly muted herself on the mic. "What is it?" She asked while getting up.

"No more secrets. Okay." We walked into a empty staff room and locked the door.

"Ruby, what is this about?" She asked, "You just can't do that."

"The truth. I know you have been hiding something, something that has to do with Pyrrha. The power she was supposed to inherit is it the... one of the four maidens of the seasons." I stated, I was certain it was at this point between her notes and going over the stories from my childhood.

"Yes. She was most likely being groomed to be one of the four maidens like I was. I actually was supposed to become the next Summer Maiden. But the power went to someone else." She admitted. "If you are planning on claiming the power of a maiden for yourself Ruby..." her eyes darkened.

"How are the powers passed on?" I asked.

"Either the Maiden grows to old to harness it, or dies. It'll go to a righteous young maiden." She still had her eyes shadowed.

"So how did a villain claim it?" I asked.

"Ruby... I... There is another condition that the maiden's power can be claimed, the woman in her dying thoughts." She admitted.

"And what exactly happened to you when you left? Because if it has to do with the power of the Maidens..."

"I was escorting the new Spring Maiden back to Haven when we were attacked... by my old teammate, and her bandit tribe." He sat down.

"Yang's mom. You were ambushed by... my aunt? Yang's... I'm not gonna think about it." I shook my head.

"In the Chaos we were attacked by Grimm, so I used my eyes to turn them to stone, but at the same time Raven cut down Spring, the magical energies mixed and I awoke in Japan during a villain attack, so I helped where I could, using the underworld to get a Hero's licence." She sat down. "I had to get fake documents for everything, and pay hackers to add me into files for schools and hospitals."

"I know that you did the same for me when I got here. All those phone calls." I swallowed hard.

"Yes, but it was necessary for us to even live here." She hung her head in shame.

"So the only way to cross back is the power of a Maiden and The sliver eyes?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, it would seem so. I'm sorry." She stood up. "You should go watch the games."

"Mom... we can't give up. Not now, not ever. If we give up when faced with this issue we're never gonna save anyone." I stood in her way as she made to leave.

"Ruby... I gave up hope long ago, For years I held hope that I could find a way home, to you, Yang, Tai. I only asked Endeavour to look back into it so that you could have some light still in you, then tell you that we were... certain that there was no way back. So that it didn't seem like I was just going to give up. When I saw You I had dared to hope you had somehow become a Maiden. But you hadn't, now we have no way home. Please just help the people you can reach." I stood my ground, not letting her past me.

"YOU MAY HAVE GIVEN UP HOPE! BUT I CAN'T IF I DO THAT! IT'S A INSULT TO MY FREINDS I LOST! BECAUSE I AHVE TO FIGHT FOR THEM! BECAUSE I LOVED THEM!" I raised my voice. practically yelling at her.

"Ruby... Their gone, you have to move on. Please, for your sake." she snapped, but there was no heart behind it.

"No, I won't, not until they have been avenged. EVEN IF IT MEANS CLAIMING THE POWER OF A MAIDEN!" I yelled at her.

"Keep quiet. The door is locked, not sound proof." She didn't have any fight in her.

"There has to be a way back home. If our world has legends that turned out to be true, maybe this one has some that could help. Or we just have to find someone with the right quirk." I still blocked her way.

"Ruby, just give up, it'll hurt less." She pushed pass me and left.

"I can't, I won't give up, no matter what anyone say, there has to be a way, even if it means my own death, I won't stop looking. Because I won't lose anyone else." I say to myself in that empty room.

* * *

**Chapter 22 is complete. Tell me what you thought. But this was just one to solidify a difference Between mother and daughter. Action will start picking up soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23, yeah lets a goooo!**

**"Ruby, just give up, it'll hurt less." She pushed pass me and left.**

**"I can't, I won't give up, no matter what anyone say, there has to be a way, even if it means my own death, I won't stop looking. Because I won't lose anyone else." I say to myself in that empty room.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: A long needed talk**

After telling my class that I needed to think somethings over I left the arena. Hood pulled low. "How could she just give up?" I muttered under my breath, not expecting a response.

"Because she forgot why it's so important, something that's still burning in your mind." I spun around recognizing the voice. "I told you I would remember you, Ruby Rose." The man that I had dismembered during the U.S.J. Incident, he seemed perfectly fine.

"Are you here for revenge?" I stepped back.

"No, I'm not even properly part of the League." He started walking past me. "I just needed money and they paid. Walk with me."

"Are you..." I slowly started to follow him.

"I'm just a single father trying to put his kids through school. I actually respect heroes a lot... but it's my quirk that keep me from a normal job." He started talking, not really caring if I was listening or not.

"How would your quirk keep you from employment?" I asked.

"My quirk is called Memory, I can see others' pasts when I touch them and show them to a audience, or if I remember how something felt I can bring it into reality, it's how I avoided baldness all these years. As such no one wants to hire someone who can see everything about you with a single touch." he explained. "My Father was a thug, and his father was a thug. So I didn't exactly get a easy life to start out with. I just get hired by crime bosses to get dirt on other crime bosses or the local shops. I was so happy that my daughter was born quirkless, she can have a normal life."

"And what about the U.S.J. Incident? You said that..."

"I had to play things up for extra pay. That line put food on the table for a month." He pulled his hood low as some cops passed by.

"Okay but why come find me?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it was something I saw while seeing your past. Your father... his name..."

"Tai Xiao Long? What's my dad's name to do with this?" I asked. He stopped and turned to face me.

"Tai Xiao Long was the name of my best friend growing up." He walked past me, "He still has that tattoo from middle school… how he crossed universes I'll never know."

"That's impossible... but that would mean... "

"You don't appear to have inherited his quirk either... till next time Red Reaptress... a fitting name for a hero."

* * *

I sat in the living room, 'There is no why he's telling the truth. But your father was always quiet about his past. We also never met his family, he had said they had... he never said what happened to them.' I thought. After he had left I had called the police and given the a description of the man, but they had failed to find him. "If it's true, then perhaps I could... missing persons." I stood up. "I guess that is one way to do it." I spent that evening looking through missing persons stories until.

...

...

...

And as the hours passed I found nothing, no indication the name Xiao Long ever existed. "He lied, he knew that would get under my skin." I slumped over. "One last search, Xiao Long crime."

And that's where I found it, a little bar from the early 2000s the didn't pay taxes the Long Xiao Time. "GRRRRRR! Why can't I do anything!"

* * *

I woke up at my desk, having fallen asleep in the chair. "Get up Ruby, I made waffles!" Mom called to me.

"Coming!" I stood up my body stiff from sleeping slumped over. I cracked my spine as I walked in hallway.

I came into the kitchen and she was in her full hero gear. "I'll be in Hosu city for a few days. The Hero Killer has struck again, he seriously injured Ingenium. So I'll ge hunting him down."

"Okay, just don't give up." I say sarcastically.

"Ruby was that really necessary? I know that your upset, but you have to accept that we are stuck." She pouted.

"I CAN'T ACCEPT IT! BUT YOU GREW SCARED OF CONTINUEING TO LOOK FOR A SULLUTION!" I yelled at her.

"Ruby calm down and think."

"NO! I will find a way back, even if you don't think it's possible, even if it means leaving you behind to do it. I can't lose anyone else!" I stomped back to my room. "I have to get ready for school." I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**I think we all know where this is going...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24, 24 is a special nomber to me, my birthday, my number in sports, and so on and so forth. It holds a place in my heart. So I'll try to make this chapter extra long for you guys.**

* * *

**"I CAN'T ACCEPT IT! BUT YOU GREW SCARED OF CONTINUEING TO LOOK FOR A SULLUTION!" I yelled at her.**

**"Ruby calm down and think."**

**"NO! I will find a way back, even if you don't think it's possible, even if it means leaving you behind to do it. I can't lose anyone else!" I stomped back to my room. "I have to get ready for school." I slammed the door behind me.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Hero Killer Strikes the Huntress Down**

As Ruby stormed off to her room I sighed to myself, "Don't blame your self, you knew this was coming." I left a plate of waffles out on the table for her before picking up Thorns, my arm mounted dust crossbows. After a quick test I let them rest on my arms as I headed out to the car. I knew this wasn't going to be a easy mission.

The drive to the train station was uneventful, though seeing All might sore through the air while on the way was interesting, 'He should find himself someone.' I thought. I had bought a ticket for 8 and it was 6:30, I could get some coffee. As I pulled into the parking lot I am immodestly beset by fans.

"Your so beautiful!" One man complimented.

"Your so lucky. But the man who wooed you..." I shot the man a deathly glare.

"Please, don't bring that up." I walked past the crowd to the line. After getting my coffee I drove past a crime scene, Death Arms standing by the police car, the crooks being pushed into the back seat. I pulled over for a few seconds.

"White Huntress, been a while hasn't it?" He asked as I walked over.

"Indeed, I was on my way to Hosu." I explained, "Any injured?"

"No, the villain only had a illusion quirk. Wait Hosu, isn't that where?" He started.

"Yes, I've got new prey in my sight, the Hero Killer, I would have done this sooner, but serving as a substitute for UA had me busy for a few weeks." I explained.

"Well you are one of the best urban trackers, you might just be the one to bring him in, are any of your sidekicks coming with you?" He asked.

"I have them busy helping other rescue heroes right now, you know my company is more of a first responders unit, only a few of them are any good in a fight in a urban setting." I wished those that could help me weren't over seas right now.

"True, your hunters company is beloved because you put people first, that and the high payrate." He shook his head. "But I've heard you been having issues with your daughter?"

"Unfortunately it's true, but no matter what I do, she can't let go of her friends that are unfortunately no longer among us." I shook my head.

"I understand, but she's using that as her drive, avenge them by being a hero that won't let others die." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Huntress, loss isn't something she will easily let go of, few young heroes are like that."

"I know, but for years I thought my own daughter was dead, then she finds me and... she takes more after her father then I'd like to admit. That same fire in her soul that refuses to burn out, despite the reality of the situation." I sighed.

"That's a good thing." He said.

"It's grown into obsession, I should get going, have to catch the train." I get back in my car and take off.

* * *

Hosu on the surface was a peaceful enough place, though the police and Heroes were on edge, and for good reason, when I checked in with the local department, they were overjoyed to know I was dealing with this personally. I jumped from roof to roof looking for anybody that matched the description given by those who had survived his previous attacks. A man in his late 20's hunched over, white mask and red scarf. Six combat knifes strapped to a white armored vest, strapped to his back was a katana sheathed in a crimson sheath, though it lacked a traditional suba guard. Black hair and a twisted look.

I stopped atop a building looking down into the ally ways down bellow. It was a silent night, and as the clouds covered the moon plunging the world into darkness I spun around bringing up my weapons to nothing. "Damn it Summer your jumping at shadows, you'll never find him like this." As I took a breath to relax, that is when he struck, a knife slipped past my lowered guard and aura plunging into my right eye. I let out a wordless scream as I stepped backwards off the building, the pain stopping me from turning into petals I landed with a thud as my head cracked on impact with the hard cement. Pain raced through my body and mind.

I pulled the knife out as I stood up. "You've been hunting me ever since I arrived in Hosu." I looked at the man.

"You only came here because of me. You wanted the fame that my capture would mean. Your no hero." even with one eye I was a good throw with knifes. I aimed for his heart as I threw it with as much might as I could. But all it did was stick into the vest slightly my blood dripping from the blade. Slowly and deliberately he pulled the knife out off his vest and slowly licked the blade.

My body froze, not out of fear, but like I had lost all control of my limbs, even my aura was shut off. I tried to move but my body refused to respond. "Your Quirk, damn it." I looked up as he drew his blade and all I could think of was my daughter. "Please, I can't leave my daughter alone in this world without me." I begged and pleaded with this villain.

"You should have thought about that before coming after me." he brought the blade down on me, carving away at my life and body. All I could do was scream in pain.

Until I was silenced by the Hero Killer.

* * *

I woke up with a start, there was banging at the apartment's door. I pulled on a extra long shirt, and went to answer the door. When I opened the door there was the Police Chief. "Um are you White Huntress's daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, would you like some coffee? I asked.

"Um it's midnight." he said. only then did I realize that.

"Oh right, I was asleep, is there something you need my mother for?" I asked.

"You may want to sit down for this." He said, "May I come in?"

"Why did something happen?" I asked as I led him to the living room.

"You are aware that she left for Hosu city? On the trail of the Hero Killer." he started.

"Yes, I remember that she told me that before we... had a argument... No, no, no. Please tell me she caught him." My eyes widened in horror as my brain kicked in.

"I'm sorry, but... your mother seems to have been taken by surprise, he left the body in pieces, I was sent these to give to you." He pulled out a box, inside were mother's crossbows and her steel sigil. "You have my sincerest apologies." He left the box on the coffee table. "I'll let you grieve in peace." I heard the door close behind me.

"I never said goodbye... I was furious with her..." my eyes couldn't hold back the tears. "No, I couldn't lose anyone else."

There was more knocking at the door. "Miss Rose?" It was Aizawa. I walked to the door and opened it, my teacher in full hero gear. "I heard what happened, I came to see..."

"Use your quirk on me." I cut him off.

"Rose... what are..."

"If you don't I'll be trying to hunt down the monster."

* * *

**Not as long as I would like, but yes here we are!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my readers, so I have gotten on of you to cry, sorry weep. But I intend to rip more of those emotions out of you.**

* * *

**"Use your quirk on me." I cut him off.**

**"Rose... what are..."**

**"If you don't I'll be trying to hunt down the monster."**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Ruby's pain**

I ran down the street as fast as I could. I was breathing hard. 'Ruby!' When I had woken up this morning I had checked the news and the articles were all about her mother's murder. As I rounded the corner I saw Kyoka as well. "You going to Ruby's as well?" I asked as I caught up with her.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of breakfast when mom brought it up, the number six hero killed in action. No way that the other pros are going to let this villain live." We rounded the corner and came to Ruby's apartment building, bolting up the stairs we came to her door and started knocking.

"Ruby you there?!" I called out. The door opened and standing in the doorway was Mr. Aizawa, he didn't have his scarf on.

"I should have known you two would be here. Come in." As soon as we stepped inside we saw a large amount of baking ingredients strewn about the open kitchen, piles of burnt cookies. And a loud ringing of metal on metal filled the apartment with a long string of what sounded like curses in a language we didn't recognize. "I've been here all night keeping an eye on her." He sighed. "She keeps slipping into that language."

"Where is she?" Jiro asked as a hammer came flying down the hallway hitting the trashcan with a loud bang followed by more cursing.

"That way." Aizawa sat down on the couch.

We carefully followed the sound of crying and cursing to the work shop, heat pouring out of the bashed up door. In side was Ruby in filthy oil stained jeans and a torn up T-shirt underneath a burnt leather apron slamming down a hammer onto a red hot piece of metal on top of a cracked anvil. She just keep slamming the hammer down until the handle broke, the head flying off into a distant corner. She tossed the handle into a growing pile of stubs before grabbing another.

She screamed as she brought the hammer down on the metal breaking the hot material apart, sparks flying everywhere. Looked at the ruined project and just cried as she sat down. "I couldn't lose anyone else!" He voice was hoarse from screaming. Tears raced from red puffy eyes and her skin was burnt red from the scalding heat in the room. Her hands were bound in a bloody cloth.

Jiro went to give her a hug while I shut off the forge. "I told her I would leave her behind to find a way home, how could I be so stupid!" She cried into Jiro's shoulder. "I finally had her back, and I call her a coward for not trying harder to get back! What kind of daughter says that?!" She didn't care that we didn't answer her. she just shook with her sobs.

Aizawa stood in the door way, "Recovery Girl is on her way." He said, his voice had even less life in it then usual. "First Iida's brother, now this..." He left us alone.

Kyoka rocked her back and forth. Her chest heaving with each short choked breath. "I hate him! I hate Cinder! I hate... I hate..." she just cried.

"Ruby, we're here for you. We said we would help. We... I love you Ruby." I grabbed her hand.

"Kiri... Eijiro, please, don't... everyone who I loved has either gotten hurt or..." She turned away from me and tried to pull her hand away but Jiro stopped her by hugging her tight.

"You can't blame yourself Ruby." Kyoka looked her in the eyes. "We are going to stand with you. No matter what."

"We'll be there for each other, forever." I say as I sit next to the two, "We will find a way back to your family."

We stayed like that until Recovery Girl arrived to heal the burns, cuts and bruises on Ruby. But no quirk could fix her heart.

* * *

We fixed up the apartment, which means me, was set to cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, fixing holes in the walls with Momo's help when she stopped by for awhile. Aizawa was busy trying to figure out who would inherit the Hunter Hero Company. Ruby after getting fixed up continued to cry on the couch in Jiro's arms, eventually calming down to the occasional sniffle and sob, we tried to get her to eat, but she kept on refusing. "We can't let her stay like this." Our teacher told me.

"Perhaps me and Jiro could stay with her until we figure out whats going to happen?" I suggest.

"That sounds like a good Idea, she needs her friends right now. I'll see if there are any heroes willing to keep an eye on you lot. Summer had the apartment listed to go to Ruby if she died, but as she isn't of age yet, it was to go to me." He sighed. "Paperwork."

"Why you?" I asked.

"It was something we discussed when Ruby first arrived here, because of the dangerous nature of Hero work, she wanted to ensure her safety should something like this happen." He said quietly. "We did the papers so that I'm Ruby's official god father. A favor I owed her from a few years back. Now after all this time, the squirt needs a father figure... I'll talk this over with your parents."

* * *

It was late, me and Jiro had gotten Ruby to cheer up a little, enough to the point where she would drink. But she was still miserable. Aizawa had talked things over with our parents who had stopped by to bring our stuff and try and console Ruby... in their various ways... I don't think a miniconcert helped. Jiro's dad was weird.

We had convinced her to play a few games with us. It was about halfway through the first level of borderlands that the front door would open again. And coming in from the rain was Aizawa. "I brought some food for you guys, I'll drive you to school Tomorrow. Internships have to be discussed. Ruby I know now isn't the best time to ask this... are you gonna be able to handle it?" He asked.

"I should be... I just want to give her a proper Valerian funeral. It's all I can do for her now." She stared at the ground.

"Her will detailed how she want her funeral to be held. I'll make the arrangements." He left again as Jiro got the take out and brought it over.

"Ruby, you able to eat?" She asked while taking out the food.

"I... I think so."

* * *

**That hurt to write. That really fucking hurt.**


	26. Chapter 26

**"Her will detailed how she want her funeral to be held. I'll make the arrangements." He left again as Jiro got the take out and brought it over.**

**"Ruby, you able to eat?" She asked while taking out the food.**

**"I... I think so."**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Hero Names**

School started much the same like every, and as we waited for Aizawa to start class we chatted, about stuff. "Ruby, are you okay?" Toru asked as she stood over me.

"Yeah, just peachy." I say while not looking at her.

"I don't know how it must of felt..." She began but I raised my hand to stop her.

"I said I'm fine." I forced a smile as I looked at her. "She did her duty and unfortunately, things went wrong. I just have to preserve her memory."

That's when Aizawa and Midnight walked in. "Class settle down, I have a announcement to make. It has to do with your internships," He brought up the projector to show us our internship requests, and there weren't many who got requests. "Normally they are much more spread out, but given the result of the UA sports festival, I suppose this makes sense." Most of them went to Todoroki and Bakugo.

As the papers were handed out by Iida and Momo, Midnight spoke up, "Also, you are to make a choice that will affect your entire hero careers. Choosing your hero name." Everyone perked up at that. "It has to reflect your heroic nature." As the white boards were handed out I looked at mine and as I held the marker I thought of everything that had happened since I got here. As everyone else went up and presented their name I began to write down Red Reaptress, as the media had dubbed me that.

"The Sturdy Hero: Red Riot." Kirishima said proudly.

"Oh, going old school, that's reminiscent of the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot." Midnight said with a bit of surprise.

"He was my Idol, I want to walk in his footsteps." He said.

"That means that you have to live up to his legacy." She told him.

"Of course I will!" he pumped his arm.

"So manly." Midnight purred.

As I heard this I erased my board and scrawled down a new name. "I'll go next." I said as I stood up.

"What did you come up with?" She asked.

"The Reaper Hero: Red Huntress." I looked over my classmates.

"Stepping into your mother's shoes? Red Reaptress may be a hard title to shake." Midnight looked me over. "But I think you will live up to it."

"I will forge a path of Justice." I go to back to my desk to sit down.

"That you will."

* * *

I sat in my seat eyes unfocussed on my notebook and handful of internship requests. I stayed silent all class until the bell rang. I stood up and just remained walked to the door when someone grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, we need to talk." I turned to Iida.

"Sure." I say as I turned to him.

"Hey Iida, what is this about?" Kirishima asked as he passed.

"It's about internships, I saw that we both have a request to the same hero agency. It would be nice for both of us to have a friend there given... recent events." He explained.

"Oh, I see, I'll see you in the cafeteria." Kirishima said as he left.

"I would have to think about it..." I start, but Iida cut me off.

"I'm going after the Hero Killer, and knowing you, you'll want to find him as well. He crippled my brother, he is not getting away with this." Iida stood firm.

"I... need to kill him, not out of revenge, but honor, what he did to my mothers body, tearing it apart is the greatest insult to the Hunter's family. That's something only the Grimm do." I looked at my class rep and nodded. "Hosu it is."

* * *

As I walked to the cafeteria I was intercepted by All Might. **"Young Rose, how are you holding up?" **He asked.

"I could be better, but... I know what I must do." I said.

**"Young Rose, you aren't thinking of going after the Hero Killer? You know that's not your place."** He scolded me, I was surprised how easily he had read me.

"Of course not, I'm just... gonna have to learn to let the pros handle it." I said.

**"I know your sad, you lost your mother again. That isn't easy on anyone. Just don't do anything stupid." **He sighed, **"Go eat."**

* * *

I sat in my room as I sanded down the paint on Crescent Rose, I had a new pattern for the red panels. "You have power tools right?" Kirishima asked from the door way.

"Weapons for Hunters are more then just items, they are a extension of our very being, a conduit for our soul in a way. For it is with these two that they hold back the Grimm, soulless monsters that hunt our people." I sighed, "But don't equate Huntsmen with heroes. While they do serve the people, in practice they are little more then mercenaries, yes some do it to save people, most are in it for the money."

"Why did you want that life?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"I had this romanticized idea in my head, that I would save everyone and find love. My uncle had filled my head as a kid with the idea of meeting some forlorn traveler on the side of the road and as I helped them I would slowly fall in love." I shook my head. "I think we both know how that went." I looked him in the eyes.

"Ruby... I have to admit that is so you." He chuckled, "I have to meet the rest of your family. You have a sister right? What is she like?"

"She's adventurous, strong hearted and strong willed. Yang is a fighter at heart." I smile sadly. "I can only hope that she's doing okay... by now she would have had a replacement arm made... probably from Atlas."

"What of your father? What can I expect from Mr. Rose?" He chuckled.

"Mr. Xiao Long, I took my mothers name after she died... the first time." I sniffled as a tear welled up.

"Oh... hey, forget I brought it...!" I grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

"You big manly idiot." I kissed him again but he was still to shocked to kiss back. "Do I have to do all the work?" I asked.

"Oh uh, no." He held my tightly as he leaned into in, his lips tasted like a steak for some reason. as we pulled away to breathe he said some thing

"For some reason you taste like strawberries and cookies..." He said a little dazed.

"Oh will you two stop face mashing, supper is ready." Jiro said from the doorway, we both became the same color as our hero names.

* * *

**Chapter 26 is done, well that felt nice to write after the last one, though it wasn't what I was planing.**


	27. Chapter 27

**We're almost at 15,000 veiws, I'm so happy that this story has reached so many people. I know my uploading schedual has been all over the last few days, but I am trying to get these out for you guys.**

* * *

**"Oh uh, no." He held my tightly as he leaned into in, his lips tasted like a steak for some reason. as we pulled away to breathe he said something.**

**"For some reason you taste like strawberries and cookies..." He said a little dazed.**

**"Oh will you two stop face mashing, supper is ready." Jiro said from the doorway, we both became the same color as our hero names.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Internship**

I stood in the train station with the rest of Class 1-A, in my lap was... several cases for all of my gear and ammo. "You should have gone with Arsenal." Kyoka teased.

"It's not my fault, the company just had to redesign my gear after the sports festival, though the ballistic plates will help." I sighed. "At least they aren't to heavy."

"Didn't they also outfit you with rubber rounds?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, but they are still pestering on taking a look at my weapons, and..." I shook my head. "I keep telling them no."

"Well I mean, you don't want to lose any parts." Sero stepped in.

"Well it's the timing for the parts, it has to happen so quickly that if anything gets stuck, snap, it's all broken. When I first made my scythe it took me 5 months before I had everything right. Months after everyone else had their gear." I shrugged. "Art takes time."

"Only you could make a weapon like that art." Kaminari laughed.

"Indeed." we all had a good laugh.

"Though I do have more gear then usual, Thorns, my mother's wrist crossbows, I'm gonna have to learn how to use those." I let out a sad smile, 'And kill The Hero Killer with them.' I thought to myself.

"You don't have much left of her, but she's..." Uraraka started.

"She's watching over all off us." I cut her off. "I will not let her down."

* * *

I sat across from Iida the seats next to us filled with our cases, Iida had a few due to his armor. "Rose, we will find him." his eyes set on something out side the window.

"Tenya, you don't have to be so formal, please call me Ruby." I smiled at him. "Though we do have to end his spree. Any clue how to find him?"

"All his victims were found in dark back alleys, and he always takes out four or five heroes before moving onto the next city. The survivors say that he was muttering about something to do with how heroes act." He shook his head.

"Anyone know how his quirk works?" I asked.

"No, they all say it happened so quickly that they didn't have time to fight back. But if we take him on together..." he looked at me and I had the same thought.

"He can't fight more then one person at a time." He nodded at me.

As the land sped past us we chatted about a few things, he helped me with some homework and we got some food from the dinner cart. It was dark when the trained pulled into the station, I staggered around with the cases, Iida carried his with ease. "You really didn't need all that stuff."

"But I need my tools." I put them down on a bench.

"Where is Manual?" Iida asked while looking around.

"Right behind you." I jumped while Iida just turned to face the pro.

"Red Huntress and Tenya?" He asked, he stood in his gear, a skin tight shirt tucked into dark blue pant, his hair was covered by a helmet with a fish fin.

"Yes sir." Tenya stood straight up.

"Please, no need to be so formal. I am Manual, you will be serving with me." We both nod as he looks at my pile of cases.

"Hero gear?" He asked.

"Yes, as well as my ammo and tools, and a few cans of spray paint and clear coat, doing a new paint job on my main weapon so it's in pieces right now." I explained. "Didn't want to lose anything."

"Taking care of your gear is great first step, power or hand tools?" He asked.

"Hand tools, I only use power when needed." He seemed to approve of this.

"I'm assuming your here so that you can visit your brother in the hospital?" He asked Iida.

"Yes, I am." Iida gulped hard as he thought of what had happened.

"Well we should get going, here let me help you with that." he took a few of the cases while I carried the rest to the car.

'Hero Killer, we will find you.' I thought.

* * *

I had a light bounce to my step as we patrolled the city, I was so glad to wear my Hero gear, last night with Manual's help I had finished putting Crescent Rose back together, how the red panels had a flowing white rose pattern on them, a small way to memorialize my mother.

"She seems rather excited." Tenya said to Manual.

"That's the coffee, who drinks espresso with one cream and five sugars?" Apparently my morning drinks weren't normal, but that's for them to miss out one.

"That... explains a lot." He held his helmeted head in his hand.

"She also baked cookies at three in the morning so that everyone could have some today... I think her gut is a engine that runs on sweets." The two had a good laugh at my expense.

After blowing a raspberry at them we came across a group of elementary school kids playing tag. They ran up to see the Hero but soon were gawking at me and Tenya. "She's the one that won the race at the UA sports festival, she was so fast!" The girl bounced up and down with excitement. "Please, can I have your autograph!"

"Okay." I signed various note pads and other things as more and more kids came over.

* * *

"She's rather popular with kids." Manual said to Tenya, "She'll probably inspire more then a few future heroes."

"Indeed she is, but she also so kind hearted, helping out our class with our hero gear to improve our chances, or even straight up making new gear for us." Tenya told him.

"With her skill set, I think she might rise to be the Number 1 Hero." Manual thought out loud.

"But she isn't the strongest one in our class." Tenya looked at him.

"It isn't all about power, look at her, she lost her mother, and yet here she is, making kids smile." Manual smiled. "It's more then just beating down the villains. You have to inspire hope in people, and a Reaper that stands for justice, that is one hell of a symbol."

"You think she's the next All Might?" Tenya asked.

"Why wouldn't she be?" The pro looked at her as she put some band-aids on a kids scrapped knee.

"She isn't looking for fame or money." Iida said.

"And that is why, she reminds me a lot of the older heroes, those from when quirks first appeared. That is why she will become the number one Hero."

* * *

I pulled the heavy cloak tight around me as I looked across the street, there she was. "Ruby... I'm sorry."

* * *

**And Chapter 27 is done, finito, finished, completed. written and edited.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28, 11 days till Christmas, and my sources of memes are full of Padarous… what led us to this? Just to suffer? Also I just watched Hazbin Hotel. I may have some ideas for that... I may have to kill some characters for that crossover.**

* * *

**"It isn't all about power, look at her, she lost her mother, and yet here she is, making kids smile." Manual smiled. "It's more then just beating down the villains. You have to inspire hope in people, and a Reaper that stands for justice, that is one hell of a symbol."**

**"You think she's the next All Might?" Tenya asked.**

**"Why wouldn't she be?" The pro looked at her as she put some band-aids on a kids scrapped knee.**

**"She isn't looking for fame or money." Iida said.**

**"And that is why, she reminds me a lot of the older heroes, those from when quirks first appeared. That is why she will become the number one Hero."**

* * *

**I pulled the heavy cloak tight around me as I looked across the street, there she was. "Ruby... I'm sorry."**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Friends Reunited**

As we continued our patrol, stopping for lunch we discussed several other things about hero work. "It's more then just fighting crime, rescue work and firefighting is also a part of it." Manual explained.

"I could guess that, but isn't volunteer work also a big part of it?" I asked.

"It is Ruby, you have to stay relevant in the public eye, which can get stressful because people will look at you with a microscope view looking for anyway to tear you down. Now there are generally horrible people out there that need to be exposed, but the lack of privacy is obnoxious at times." He shook his head, "I don't know how the top heroes do it."

"I suppose that's true." Tenya said.

"So is it's normal for people to be following on patrol?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not for the smaller heroes like me. Why do you ask?" Manual looked at me.

"Well I keep seeing someone follow us, at a distance. I think it's a girl a little older then me." I say while gesturing down the street where I last saw her.

"Probably a fan girl." Tenya waved his hand, "Given the Sports Festival, that's to be expected."

"I don't know, it feels like I have seen her before." I looked down the street again. "I'll be right back."

"Probably just a fan, but go ahead." Manual got up to pay.

As I walked down the street I spotted her on the other side of the road, so I quickly crossed the street and she spotted me coming towards her. She seemed to sigh. As I stood in front of her, her bright red hair hanging out of the coats hood. "Pyrrha? Is that you?"

"Ruby... You have no idea how glad I am to see you." She said.

"Your supposed to be..."

"I'll explain later, just... who are the people you were with?" She asked fidgeting with her coat.

"The one in the armor is Iida, the man is the Hero were interning with. Manual. Also Iida knows the truth of where we're from. Where were you?" I asked.

"I was in Canada. We have to talk about something." She looked around.

"Dose it have to do with Ozpin?" I asked quietly.

"There you are Ruby, Manual is..." Tenya stopped as he spotted Pyrrha.

"Tenya, this Pyrrha, apparently she isn't dead." I shook my head. "I'll call Aizawa, he'll get you situated."

"Who's this a friend of yours?" Manual came up to us.

"Uh yeah, she's a friend from Canada." I quickly smiled. "She was just nervous because we were with a Pro Hero."

"Well come along." He smiled.

* * *

I sat across from Pyrrha, "How are you?" I asked, cutting the silence in the darkroom.

"Good, I... am happy to see you." The awkwardness was palpable.

"Ozpin was training you to be a Maiden?" I asked, catching her off guard.

"How did you?" She asked.

"My mother, I think I know a way back, my silver eyes and the power of a Maiden. I think it's safe you aren't a Maiden." I sighed.

"Actually, I was able to get a small spark of the power, but I haven't been able to grow it. At least not much." She held out her hand and after a few sparks a small flame formed in her hand. "But before I woke up here I had something of a vision, saying that I wasn't ever meant to hold this power, that you were. But I think we need to make it a lot stronger before we try to get back."

"Looks like things have been screwed up huh?" I sighed.

"Sorry, it's been weird being reverted back to a 15 year old." She said while rubbing he back of her head.

"Yeah. I was going to ask you about that." My phone went off, it was text from Aizawa.

"'She's been added to Class 1-A, and to your internship, a delayed exchange student to UA is the official story, family matters is the excuse we will use.' That should get you in."

"I'll be sure to thank him." She smiled.

"You do have your gear right? I asked.

"Yeah it's in my bag, why?" She asked back.

"Gonna have to put a shirt on underneath." I say while pointing at her still considerable chest, my cheeks puffed with jealously.

"Oh... ohhhh."

* * *

"I'm glad you could join us Champion." Manual smiled. Pyrrha stood in her armor from Beacon if a bit sized down. Her shield and the copy of Milo that I had made were strapped to her back. I had chosen the Hero name.

"Pleased to join you as well." Her red hair was braided back, her smile a beam of joy.

The day went by uneventfully until Manual stopped us, "Huntress, Tenya, I know you only chose my Hero company so that you could hunt down the Hero Killer."

"That obvious?" I asked.

"The relatives of the two most recent victims coming to the city that they were attacked in? You need to work on your subtlety." He sighed.

"Ruby, seriously?" Pyrrha shook her head, "Out of everyone out there, you are the one to go after a killer."

"We can't let him get away what he did to..." Tenya started.

"And what would you do? Your interns, your not actually allowed to actively to search for villains, and we pros aren't allowed to make arrests. If break you the rules you'll never be allowed to get your Hero licences." He scolded us. "But I understand why, but you can't just go looking for revenge."

* * *

**Chapter 28 is done, I needed to get her in the main crew soon, originally I was planning for her to join up during either the fight with All for one or the Camp Training arc. But that is fairly far away.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29, this has been a journey and I am glad for all those that jave been here since the begining, for those that only recently picked up the story. I am now approaching 16k veiws on this story. I know my chapters aren't the longest or the most refined. But I think I'll start taking longer to write the chapters for them to be 3-4 thousand words, let me know if you'd like that, either by pming me, or just leaving a reveiw. I know you deserve my best from this story, and I will deliver just that, well at least to the best of my abilty.**

* * *

**The day went by uneventfully until Manual stopped us, "Huntress, Tenya, I know you only chose my Hero company so that you could hunt down the Hero Killer."**

**"That obvious?" I asked.**

**"The relatives of the two most recent victims coming to the city that they were attacked in? You need to work on your subtlety." He sighed.**

**"Ruby, seriously?" Pyrrha shook her head, "Out of everyone out there, you are the one to go after a killer."**

**"We can't let him get away what he did to..." Tenya started.**

**"And what would you do? Your interns, your not actually allowed to actively to search for villains, and we pros aren't allowed to make arrests. If break you the rules you'll never be allowed to get your Hero licences." He scolded us. "But I understand why, but you can't just go looking for revenge."**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Hero Killer, a Grimm Stain upon this city**

I walked slowly through the city the sun starting to set, Manual's words ringing through my head, 'I can't just do nothing.' I gritted my teeth as I thought of what had happened to my mother.

That's when a explosion went off deeper in the city, the flames reaching above the buildings, and screams cut through the air.

"What?" Let's go you three!" Manual yelled while running ahead. As we followed him I noticed that Iida turned down a ally. "Someone is hurt! I'll catch up!" He yelled.

"Okay, just don't take to long!" Manual yelled back to the Class Rep.

As we got closer I heard more and more screams, and then I heard it, the howl. I looked at the pseudo Maiden. "Please tell me I'm wrong." I begged.

"It's Grimm." I nodded and grabbed her and Manual and burst through the streets at break neck speeds.

"The two of you focus on the evacuation." He ordered.

"That won't be possible. That howl, it was a Grimm, we need to exterminate it before even thinking of getting anyone out." Pyrrha said.

"Grim?" he asked. bat we had arrived and the city center was in chaos, Nomu's and Grimm, Beowulfs, Nevermores and a small Goliath rampaged across the city.

"That is a Grimm, Creatures of darkness and destruction." I said while reaching for my weapon. I swung it around and blasted a Beowulf's head off. "Don't show mercy!" I jumped in and began slashing away.

"Hey wait! Maybe we can contain them!"

"If their in a city, then there is no containing them, the are attracted to negative emotions Manual. This is the only option to quell their attack." Pyrrha slashed through a Beowulf as a Nevermore landed with a screech.

As I dodged another attack Manual washed away a small pack of them in a wave of water. "There's to many!" I yelled. "I have to do it!" I pulled on the ancient power as I dogpiled by the monsters, their bodies crumbling to a fine gray dust. I looked up to the sky, the Aerial heroes were struggling with the Nevermore.

"I got it!" Pyrrha yelled as she transformed her sword into spear and launched with a resounding gunshot, the weapon passing clean through the beast's head. the body dissipated before it hit the ground. Her weapon soon returned back to her.

We repeatedly shoot down and lanced the demon birds until the sky was clear, all there was left was the Goliath and the Nomus which were still causing mayhem. My Phone went off. When I pulled it out it was just a location in Hosu from Izuku. Wait, that's near where Iida split off from us. "I think Tenya is in danger! I'll go help him!"

"Get going, you did more then enough here! WE GOT IT FROM HERE!" Manual yelled back as he washed away a large black Nomu.

* * *

As I watched Ruby speed off I looked at the Goliath, "I have a idea, Manual, get every one away from the beast!" He nodded as he got he other Heroes to back off, I took a few breaths as I focused on the small flame in me, feeding it with the power from my aura, it grew exponentially, my eyes grew warm from the wings of fire. I raised my hand and Phoenix of golden fire formed on my arm. It pecked my hair before taking to the air and attacked the beast, it's flaming claws tearing into the dark flesh.

As the great corpse fell I collapsed from the strain of harnessing the Maiden's power, the wild fire returning to a size of a candle flame in my heart. I coughed up blood as the power receded. as the world faded I watched as a wall of flames washed over the Nomu, a burning sensation in my sternum only grew. 'I don't have long Ruby. I'm sorry.' I closed my eyes as I looked at the Nomu getting destroyed on by one by a massive man wreathed in flames.

* * *

I rocketed down the back alley, the trash being blown in all sorts directions from the back draft. I rounded a corner and I spotted Izuku on the ground along with Iida, they were both bleeding from cuts, Todoroki stood between them and... "Another one... Shame... do you all wish to die."

"Run kids, All he wants is me and the kid in the armor!" A pro hero in native American clothes was slumped on the wall.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I activated my mothers crossbows and a twin wrist swords of ice formed. I swung them at the Hero Killer., the ice shattering against the steel blade. "I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL! TELL THE DEVIL I SAID HI!" I spun mid air and landed a kick on the side of his head smashing him into the wall. I landed on my feet and swung my fist into his face, but he caught my fist and swung at me, his blade passed clean through my gut, but it didn't cut. My midsection reformed from the spray of petals. I let out a wordless howl as I brought my other fist around and formed a flaming gauntlet over the thorns, my strike hit him in the ribs and I felt something break in him as he was sent sprawling in the filth. The gauntlet shrunk into a bolt that I fired at the injured villain, he deflected it with a knife..

"Your White Huntress' daughter aren't you? So you're also here for revenge?" He growled as he held his side.

"I'm here to put an end to your crimes, my own interests are second to those I serve to protect, but yes I would be lying if I said killing you wouldn't bring a smile to my face." I snarled.

"Then you aren't worthy of being a Hero."

* * *

**And this chapter is done.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello people. I am your storyteller, and you are my listeners. tonight we continue the fable of the Red Huntress.**

* * *

**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I activated my mothers crossbows and a twin wrist swords of ice formed. I swung them at the Hero Killer., the ice shattering against the steel blade. "I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL! TELL THE DEVIL I SAID HI!" I spun mid air and landed a kick on the side of his head smashing him into the wall. I landed on my feet and swung my fist into his face, but he caught my fist and swung at me, his blade passed clean through my gut, but it didn't cut. My midsection reformed from the spray of petals. I let out a wordless howl as I brought my other fist around and formed a flaming gauntlet over the thorns, my strike hit him in the ribs and I felt something break in him as he was sent sprawling in the filth. The gauntlet shrunk into a bolt that I fired at the injured villain, he deflected it with a knife..**

**"Your White Huntress' daughter aren't you? So you're also here for revenge?" He growled as he held his side.**

**"I'm here to put an end to your crimes, my own interests are second to those I serve to protect, but yes I would be lying if I said killing you wouldn't bring a smile to my face." I snarled.**

**"Then you aren't worthy of being a Hero."**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Reaper Hero Vs The Hero Killer (lame I know)**

As we stood across of the villain, his declaration hung in the air. "Todoroki, keep him away from them. I will handle this" I pulled out my mask and put it on, the click as it expanded. And as I breathed in focusing on the Hero Killer. "It's only right for one to know their loved one's killer name. Who are you?"

"I am Stain, and I will kill all the Heroes that sully what it means to be a hero. You should be more worried about the injured, not with killing me. And that is why you will be made an example of, your mother came after me, and when she was faced with death she cried and begged, like a child." I ground my teeth at that statement, "You're no Hero child. You only want revenge."

"You're wrong, I came after you so you can't hurt anyone, because when you kill Heroes, you do more harm then just snuffing a soul, you harm their families, now you're sins have caught up to you." I shoot forward a Ice wrist blade forming as I swung at him, and again the blade shattered against his, but I brought my right to his face, only for him to grab my arm and toss me over his shoulder, slamming me onto the ground.

"You seek to prevent deaths, yet you seek to kill yourself. What do you intend to achieve like that?" I did a kip-up to avoid his metal souled boot as he stomped down where my head was. "Do you think killing me would improve the world? That won't change the fact that Heroes take advantage of their popularity, such selfless acts shouldn't have a price tag. Yet there is two, All Might and the boy in green are worthy of the title of Hero."

"How ironic then, the richest and most popular hero is the worthy one? Do you not see the fault in that?" I fired leaped onto the wall, planting myself then launching myself into a kick which he block with ease but pushed him back a few feet. "Killing Heroes so those that remain will act more like All Might? What of rescue heroes then? They don't get much fame or notoriety for their work, are they not worthy? A true hero who puts their life on the line!" I formed a pair of swords made of stone which landed heavy strike after heavy strike on his sword.

He lashed out with another strike aiming for my leg but my aura stopped it, but the force of the blow buckled my knee for a second which he used to trip me over onto my back, he pinned me down and held his knife over my throat, I gripped his wrists and fought back and forth to twist the blade back at him. "Why do you fight? Why did you want to be a Hero?" He snarled.

"FOR THOSE WHO CAN'T FIGHT FOR THEMSELVES! I FIGHT SO THAT THE FIGHTING I ALREADY HAVE DONE ISN'T FOR NOTHING! I FIGHT SO MY FRIENDS WON'T GET HURT! YET HERE WE ARE! I CAN'T PROTECT THEM BECAUSE I'M NOT FAST ENOUGH!"

"DAMN IT! FULL COWLING!" Deku appeared over me where Stain was and the Villain was crouching on the ground, holding his side as he coughed up blood. "RUBY STOP BLAMING YOUR SELF FOR STUFF!"

"RECEPRIO BURST!" Iida shot past all of us and his leg impacted Stain's gut, sending him back first into a dumpster. "Ruby, we're your friends, not your burden. We will fight together and protect each other."

"Indeed, after all you have to see that fight him alone is useless. Together we'll bring him down." Todoroki helped me up.

"Let's kick this villains ass." the Pro stood up, "Seems his quirk has worn off. Surrender Stain." He ordered.

"False Heroes. All of you will die." he shoot forward but I was quicker, I fired of a bolt of ice right where he step forming a spike of ice, bat instead he pushed of it throwing several knifes that pierced Todoroki and Iida's forearms. "I will see that the future see's strong Heroes!" He slashed at me but I caught the bade with my hand. Aura sparking around the chipped blade, my left had came up from under and a blade of ice pierced his stomach.

"Don't worry, you'll live." I whisper to him as he gasps for air. "I would leave you for dead, but you have a lot of people to answer two, but as far as I'm concerned, The Hero Killer is dead." I roughly pulled the blade out of him.

"Not bad Little Red." I spun around to face Torchwick and a round exploded on impact with my gut. I was sent flying like a ragdoll, my head smacked the wall breaking my aura and mask from the force of the impact. "Till next time Little Red." he stepped inside a purple portal and vanished.

"Damn it Torchwick." 'I should have known you were waiting to get me.' I slowly got to my feet blinking the blood out of my eyes. I looked over at Stain and he was still fighting. As I watched Deku and Tenya beat him down, Todoroki kept him on the defensive from a distance, the hole where I had stabbed him was charred black.

The pro helped me get stable on my feet, "Your friend stopped the bleeding, but he refuses to stop."

"He's pushed himself to a level not possible with normal training, he must have done some sort of pain resistance training as well, I did some for awhile, but it did more harm then good." I reasoned. "We have to either kill him or knock him out."

"No killing." He scolded.

"No promises." I shot back. I pulled out Crescent Rose and a clip of rubber rounds. "Non-lethal ammo. This should work." I aimed up a shot with his torso and fired, the round impacted with his chest causing him to stagger allowing for Iida to land a kick in his gut while Deku landed a full fist on his chin. As Stain staggered back I quickly swapped to full powered blanks and launched myself at him, hooking him with my scythe an slamming him into the ground. I spun around and slammed the back hook into his chin sending him up into the air. Then Todoroki washed him with flames he landed in heap. "Stay down."

"No, I can't be defeated by false Heroes like you." He staggered to his feet. "I will kill you. I have to kill you."

"You have lost, Stain." Iida looked down on the villain.

"I will not lose to you." He brought up his hand licked the blood off of it and my body stopped working, I fell to my knees as everything went limp.

"I can't move." I landed on my shoulder and the four other slumps told me that the others were also paralyzed.

"It's his quirk, he tastes your blood, and you'll lose control of your body." Deku struggled against the limp invisible bonds his body.

I closed my eyes and pulled on the ancient power, but I couldn't. My body refused to move, I didn't feel the light grow.

"Get Back!" I heard Pyrrha's rough voice as her shield impacted with stains chest. I swear I could hear a wet squelch from him as the disk returned to the Amazon.

"You have a death wish as well?" He growled as blood dripped from his mouth.

"No. I will save them."

* * *

**And Chapter 30 is done, next time will he finally fall?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31. Hey, whats up? More chapters are coming your way.**

* * *

**"It's his quirk, he tastes your blood, and you'll lose control of your body." Deku struggled against the limp invisible bonds his body.**

**I closed my eyes and pulled on the ancient power, but I couldn't. My body refused to move, I didn't feel the light grow.**

**"Get Back!" I heard Pyrrha's rough voice as her shield impacted with stains chest. I swear I could hear a wet squelch from him as the disk returned to the Amazon.**

**"You have a death wish as well?" He growled as blood dripped from his mouth.**

**"No. I will save them."**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Pyrrha's Curse**

I stood across the dark ally from the Hero Killer. "I will not let you harm them. Even if it kills me." I slowly walked towards the villain.

"You would lay down your life for them?" He asked, "Even a complete stranger?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. Now stand down, I would rather keep my blade clean." I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the bloodied man.

"You... you speak the words of a true hero, but now prove it." He jumped at me his blade sparking as Milo cut straight through it. The cleaved blade fell on the ground.

"I said stand down." I flicked my wrist as I activated my magnetic semblance and smashed him with a dumpster. I turned away from him only to hear steel grind on stone as he shoved the oversized waste bin off him.

"And I said prove it." He leaped at me with a knife, but his broken body clearly slowing him down. I spun my sword in my had as it rans formed into a spear and lanced his shoulder swinging him over my head and into the ground.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." I left him pinned to the ground as I went to help Ruby and her friends. I covered my mouth as I coughed up some blood. 'I need to tell her.'

"I WANT TO SEE IF YOUR WORTHY!" I spun around to see him with my sword bringing it down on me.

* * *

My eyes widened as Stain brought Milo down on Pyrrha. I watched frozen in place as the blade hit her, rending her body from shoulder to hip, spraying ashes and burning coals over the ally. "I said it wouldn't be the first time I laid down my life for others." The wound fixed itself like a cigarette burning in reverse. "I died for my friends, and I have to do it again." Her tone wasn't angry, or annoyed, just tired, like a lazy flame burning out. She swung her shield arm around and knocked him over with the hardened edge. "After all, you either die a Hero, or live long enough to turn into the villain." As Stain got up she sighed. "That is what happened to you."

"You are worthy of being a hero." Stain was to happy for someone on the edge of death's door. He held Milo in a death grip, his knuckles white as he shook with excitement. "Two new heroes worthy of being a hero."

"That's good to know." Pyrrha just lifted her hand and a torrent of flame leapt from her palm hitting his chest and blew him back. "You are remarkable, your entire ribcage has been broken, your left arm is dislocated, several sever burns, impalement and just pure brute force hasn't knocked you out of the fight. I am truly impressed. But your not invincible. No one is."

"So what will you do? It's clear I can't nor do I want to kill you, and you don't have the conviction to kill me, I know you're holding back." He laughed.

"I was stalling." She smirked as a flood of water filled the ally washing us out and into the street at the feet of Manual.

"I said I thought he was in danger, I didn't realize it was the Hero Killer." I say still face down on the pavement.

"You tried to kill him." The pro pointed out.

"Fair use of equal force, he was trying to kill you and my friends."

"Ruby... you are a inconceivable dolt." Is all that Manual said.

* * *

As the wounded were taken out of the way I looked at Stain. "Now I can show you what I got." I flung my hand down and a blade of fire formed in my hand as the green flames formed around my eyes. Wind whipped up as I marched towards the monster that had harmed Ruby. "I learnt one thing from death, it's not a pleasant feeling. Pray it's one you never experience." I lunged forward and slashed at him, he barely blocked the blade as flames danced around us. "Death isn't a release from our worries, it's a hell of eternal waiting, unable to move or feel, I escaped because I made a deal, one last chance to help." I bashed him back with my shield. As he staggered back, "Tell me do you believe in destiny?"

"Destiny is forged by those who fight." He lashed out, my own blade passing through my stomach without pain. The ashes sparked on the ground once again as I slashed trough his bicep forcing him to drop Milo.

"Destiny... is hideous." I dispelled the fire blade and looked at the man. "Stain what caused you to become this... twisted?" I asked, not expecting a response.

"All Might, he... he fights for those who can't. He fights to protect, he burdened the weight of the world on his shoulders. I wanted to be like him." His breathing came in gasps as he finally succumbed to his wounds.

"Would All Might have killed other heroes." I asked.

"No... he wouldn't... he'd hate me... I just wanted Heroes to be... honorable." Stain fell over, not dead, but certainly not able to fight.

"You had a vision... that the future would be filled with symbols of peace, but murder wasn't the way... leading by example may bring it into reality."

* * *

**And this chapter is done, and I would like to give F.M.D. a massive shout out for giving some inspiration for Red petals, Golden Justice, so you can expect a massive new update for that story in the coming weeks.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 is here for you my readers.**

* * *

**"Destiny is forged by those who fight." He lashed out, my own blade passing through my stomach without pain. The ashes sparked on the ground once again as I slashed trough his bicep forcing him to drop Milo.**

**"Destiny... is hideous." I dispelled the fire blade and looked at the man. "Stain what caused you to become this... twisted?" I asked, not expecting a response.**

**"All Might, he... he fights for those who can't. He fights to protect, he burdened the weight of the world on his shoulders. I wanted to be like him." His breathing came in gasps as he finally succumbed to his wounds.**

**"Would All Might have killed other heroes?" I asked.**

**"No... he wouldn't... he'd hate me... I just wanted Heroes to be... honorable." Stain fell over, not dead, but certainly not able to fight.**

**"You had a vision... that the future would be filled with symbols of peace, but murder wasn't the way... leading by example may bring it into reality."**

* * *

**Chapter 32: A Explanation**

I could finally move again. I stood up after getting scolded by Manual for 10 minutes face down on the ground, even after everyone else got up they left me on the ground. As I washed the blood out of my hair and face Pyrrha came over to me. "I'm sorry but wee need to talk." She said while Grabbing my wrist and dragging me back into the ally.

"Pyrrha what is it?" I asked, the look on her face was sad and darkened.

"I only have 7 months to live. The deal that I took was so that I could get you ready for the power of the Fall Maiden. I want to go back, but I can't Ruby, and every time I use the power I have burn up part of my soul." I looked at her my mouth hanging open.

"Pyrrha, I just got you back, I can't lose you again." I said as I hugged her.

"Ruby, the power is burning at my soul even if I try to delay it, I'll still die again." She sucked in a breath of air.

"They why did you use it?" I asked refusing to let her go, her body was unnaturally warm.

"I had no choice." She forced me off of her.

"So... we have to get me ready to inherit the power?" I asked.

"Yes, that means lots of aura training." She nodded. As we walked over to the others.

As we waited for the cops to arrive a small group of heroes arrived with Endeavour and a older Hero who started to tear into Deku. "I think we will be in quite a bit of trouble." I said.

"Have you met yourself Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

I just stuck my tongue out at her which she caught with her nails. "Bey legt ghoo!" I tried to free myself from the pinch.

A loud screech rang out as a green mass swept past us, and I felt something splatter on my face. "AAAAHHHH!" Deku yelled as he was stolen by a winged Nomu.

As I reached for Crescent Rose I felt something wet slide on my face, the Nomu fell out of the air dropping Deku only for Stain to catch him and stab a knife into the exposed brain of the mutated creature. "This boy is the future of Heroes. And you fools couldn't stop his capture, and you dare to call yourselves Heroes." He laid Deku down on the ground. **"I will purge your filth." **The air hung stilled as wounded man walked towards us, yet No one could move. No one except...

"Stain, I respect your dream to return heroes to the golden age, but killing isn't the right way." Pyrrha stood in front of him.

"Then how would you do it?" He stopped.

"Leading by example." She took a step towards him as he fell over, unconscious.

If it weren't for her, he would have killed all of us.

* * *

I laid in the hospital bed, "It was just a cut on my head." I whined. "Why dose it hurt so much to move?"

"You over extended yourself." Shouto said from his bed in the corner, "Midoriya and I were the luckiest of the four of us."

"Yeah, I didn't break my arms this time." He said while rubbing the back of his head

"But I lost a bit of feeling in my hand." Iida said as he flexed his fingers, having a bit of difficulty.

"Every time I get involved someone's hand get hurt." Shouto said while looking down, "It's like I'm some sort of hand crusher."

"Hey, my hand was my fault." Deku said franticly waving his hand in the air.

"Wait what happened to your hand?" I asked that's when I finally noticed the large scar across his palm.

"The Sports Festival." Deku said.

"Oh." The door to the room opened as three people entered, Manual, Pyrrha and the old man that tore into Deku last night.

"Hi." I say meekly while looking at them. The old man again started yelling at Deku.

"Iida, Ruby, you two caused me so much trouble, you aren't allowed to use your abilities like that." Manual sighed. "And after I told you not to go looking for the Hero killer. What was your plan? Beat him down and hope that's enough?"

"I will admit I didn't think it through." Iida said while bowing.

"I'm sorry." I looked down.

"But your willingness to act is admirable, I think you have what it takes to be a Hero." He smiled at us.

"But you made a amateur mistake, you let you feelings dictate your actions. And it nearly got you all killed." Pyrrha shook her head, "I remember when I did that. The results were less then... agreeable." She said, and I knew exactly what she meant.

"Then what would you want us to do?" Shouta stood up, "Not do anything?"

"No. You should have called for help." A fourth person entered the room, and his head was a...

"AAAAHHHH! So Cute!" I said before covering my mouth.

"I thank you young Hero, hello I am Hosu's police Chief. But as you have broken the laws, that would usually mean that you would lose your ability to be heroes." We all looked down at the ground. "If this were to go public, the media would praise you, but punishment would be unavoidable."

"That is why all credit is going to Manual and Pyrrha." Gran Torino said.

"Yeah about that... why isn't she getting chewed out?" I asked.

"I was ordered to distract and restrain him to the best of my ability by Manual." She said, "That and there was a camera filming us when the Nomu attacked."

"But I would like to thank you all personally for bringing down the Hero Killer." He bowed to us, "The City of Hosu is in your debt."

* * *

I leaned out of the window as the wind blew across my face, The others had already left, but I had to stay so that they could make sure that my back wasn't any worse, right now it felt like a pleasant warm towel was on it. 'Mom... We defeated your killer. I'm sorry, I lost sight of what was important for while there. We'll see each other again someday, I will learn to use Thorns as well as you did. I'll find Torchwick and stop the League of Villains, then go home and end Salem.'

Mt phone rang in my pocket as turned from the window. I pulled it out and saw that it was Kiri who was calling me. I answered it with a small smile. "Hey kiri."

"Ruby I'm sorry for not calling, but the hero that Tetsutetsu and I are interning under has us working around the clock. Are you okay?" I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Just a few scrapes and a cut on my head, I'm fine."

"I should have been there, what kind of man..." I could hear his quirk activate.

"Kiri, don't worry, I had Pyrrha." I giggled, he sounded so cute when he got this worked up.

"Yeah about that... isn't she supposed to be dead?" He asked.

"She is, but isn't... it's complicated." I said.

"Everything with you is complicated. Shit he's coming I'll call you back, Bye love you AAAAAAHHHHH!" As my boyfriend returned to his internship I let my hand fall to my side.

"I love you too." I wiped a tear from my eye.

* * *

**Chapter 32 is done**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 has been delivered to you.**

* * *

**Everything with you is complicated. Shit he's coming I'll call you back, Bye love you AAAAAAHHHHH!" As my boyfriend returned to his internship I let my hand fall to my side.**

**"I love you too." I wiped a tear from my eye.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Preparing for The Exams**

I rolled over on my bed. "Ruby get up!" Pyrrha called from the kitchen.

"No." I murmured as I pulled my blankets over me.

"I'll eat all the pancakes." She taunted.

"Fine!" I dropped down from my bed and got my uniform in hand as I headed to the bath room to shower. The hot water filled the room with steam. as I washed my hair, the red highlights in my hair were fading but I kind of liked how it looked. My hair was now past my shoulders in length.

As I dried up brushed my teeth and hair in front of the steamy mirror. Kyoka walked in and got ready for the shower. "Why is Pyrrha so... mom like?" She asked as she got undressed for her shower.

"I don't know, but she won't let me have my coffee." I whined.

"Ruby, five sugars in a coffee isn't normal." I stuck my tongue out at her and she poked my nose with her earphone jack.

"I will be a bouncing ball of rose petals if I want to be." She just sighed. I got dressed as she washed up. I walked out to the dinning room as Pyrrha put down several plates stacked high with pancakes. "Learned to cook from Ren, but Nora would always just eat them." She smiled as she sat down at one of five plates.

"Why is there five plates?" I asked.

"Oh one of your friends came over while you were you were in the shower.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hey Petals, nice place you got, also you got any syrup?" I heard Bakugo's voice from the kitchen.

"Nice of you to stop by Bakago." I shook my head.

"I mean I had heard the rumors, but I had to see if they were true. And at least she isn't as annoying as you." He said as he drank from the mostly empty carton of milk.

"Why thank you Bakugo." Pyrrha smiled.

"Your just gonna let him go through my fridge?" I asked.

"He didn't really ask. But he's our classmate." She smiled.

"Pyrrha... hah, fine, how long do we have till school." I asked.

"2 hours." Bakugo said as drank the rest of _my milk. _"So you ran into the hero killer what was he like?"

"Honestly, it scared me how much we had in common." I said, "He wanted heroes to be Heroes not for the fame or money, but the purest reasons, self sacrifice and such, To think it drove him to kill..."

"And you too have issues with controlling yourself in combat, meaning you often try to kill as well." Bakugo pointed out. "It's stupid of course, but..."

"I don't even realize it, it just happens."

"Ruby have you even adjusted your strikes for people without auras?" Pyrrha asked.

"No why would... oh. That's why everyone thinks I aim to kill." I smacked my forehead.

"That and you say it." Bakugo cut in.

"You have to learn to hold back." Pyrrha said between bites, Kirishima cat down next to me.

"So is it true?" Bakugo asked him.

"Is what true?" Kiri asked back.

"You two dating?" he said while pointing at me.

"Wait I thought you meant That the Rumors about Pyrrha were true." I tried to hide the blush on my face.

"Rocket legs told everyone as soon as you found her." He rolled his eyes. "And from those looks you two have, yeah your a couple. When's the wedding?" He had a small smirk.

"Dude really?" Kirishima just shook his head as his best friend teased us.

"Dating? Really Ruby, you of all people? I was certain you were gonna marry your weapon." Pyrrha joined in.

"Is she really that much of a weapon nut?" Bakugo asked.

"You should have seen her the first combat class at Beacon, it took her whole team and my own to hold her back from asking a million questions." she laughed.

"Sounds about right, anyways, I'm here for a reason, I wanted to know if you could help me improve my gear." he said.

"But I thought you didn't need my help? That your gear was 'perfect' the way it is." I said.

"I just want to know if you can incorporate that dust stuff into my gauntlets." he said.

"I'm backed up so much with requests, I don't know when I'd be able to do it." I said.

"You could talk to the support students, they could help you." Kyoka said as she walked in. "Hey Bakugo."

"Hey weird ears."

"Yeah Powerloader wanted to see my designs, and then there's her..." I said while thinking of Hatsune.

"That mad scientist? yeah... I could see you hesitation, don't want to be out done?" Bakugo laughed.

I just threw my glass at him it broke on impact with his forehead. "Shut up!"

"OH YOU WANT TO GO!"

* * *

"What do you mean you accidently threw the stove?" Aizawa asked Pyrrha. Kirishima and Bakugo put out the various small fires in the apartment. And I swept up what was left of the table.

"I was startled." She looked at the ground. The appliance in question had trapped Kyoka in the bath room.

"Great, just don't let it happen again, I have to calm the neighbors now, who have been pestering me about buying the apartment, 'Because kids don't make good company.'" He just shook his head as loud banging rang from the door.

"We'll clean this up, then we will go to school." Pyrrha said while bowing.

"And for causing me this headache, you are walking." Aizawa turned to calm the rich soccer moms.

"This is all Petal's fault right? We all agree on that?" Bakugo asked.

"You're still in my house." I say as I throw a table leg at him. It bounced off his head, this time there wasn't any explosions.

* * *

In class everyone wanted to talk with Pyrrha, at least until Bakugo told them that Kirishima and I were a 'pair of dumbass's that finally cut to the good part.' "Oh when was your first date?" Mina was a little to invested in our relationship.

"We haven't had it yet." Kirishima said.

"It's been pretty hectic the last week and a half with everything. Internships, finding a dead friend who isn't dead, fighting monsters from... my... world... Oh shit, ho fucking shit. They had a Goliath... what else could they have. That means they have a way home and back." I thought out loud.

"Ruby calm down," Pyrrha grabbed my shoulder.

"Pyrrha, do you know about..." I started.

"About Salem, yes she was mentioned quite a bit when I made that deal." She just shook her head.

"About that, who did you make a deal with?" Iida asked.

"Turns out Remnant has two gods, the Brother of Light and Creation, and The Brother of Darkness and Destruction." She said.

"And you made a deal with the Brother of Light?" Midoriya asked.

"No, I was offered this by the Brother of Darkness, he's the one who created the Grimm." She looked at the ground.

"You made a deal... with the very entity responsible for millions of deaths?" I looked at her with a look of pure confusion.

"He said his brother is obsessed with balance, the Grimm are too bring about change, it's Salem's 'infection' that made them so aggressive." She gulped.

"So what, you world is a plaything to feuding divine brothers?" Aizawa asked making all of us jump fairly high in the air. I hung from the lights. "Take your seats, Rose your not a cat get down. I have a announcement. The Semester Finals are coming up, Pyrrha you are exempt for the reason we thought you were dead. Also if you fail the exam you will not be attending the training camp. I expect you all to prepare for this with your all. The exam will consist of a written portion and a practical test."

"What will be on the written portion of the exam?" Iida asked.

"You have a textbook right?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes sir," Our class reb said with his usual hand point.

"Read it."

* * *

**And done.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi, Dragon Scripture here, and with the holidays coming up fast, I am gonna be busy for a fair bit, so if I don't upload a for a few days from the 22nd to the 26th, it's because I am spending time with my family. Things have been pretty hectic for me since before this story was first posted, from a sudden move to a family member having a heart attack. I would just like to thank you for reading this story, with it's flaws and mistakes.**

**I know that this out of the blue, but I felt like I should let you know if I am unable to some writing. So for your continued support I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas, and a a happy Holiday season for all of you.**

**Sincerely, and respectfully, Dragon Scripture.**

* * *

**"What will be on the written portion of the exam?" Iida asked.**

**"You have a textbook right?" Aizawa asked.**

**"Yes sir," Our class rep said with his usual hand point.**

**"Read it."**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Spartanic Hell Training**

I laid face down on the on the cement running path. "No more..." I groaned. Pyrrha picked me up the back of my shirt.

"Only three more hours. Now get to it." She had decided that All Might's training plan which I had been following wasn't enough. So she had tripled it.

"You are insane." I groaned as I looked at my phone, we had been running non-stop since 3 in the morning. Now it was nine in the morning. "You are something else."

"I need to get you ready. Besides Once we get back, it's tutoring time with Bakugo." She smiled.

"Yeah Petals, if you can't keep up, your not gonna get anywhere. At least anywhere worthwhile." He taunted as he drank from a bottle.

"Holy fucking shit." Kirishima caught up breathing hard, Kyoka had elected to study with Momo instead of this hell.

"Take five," Pyrrha said as she handed me and Kirishima a bottle of water each. "We're doing strength and aura training next."

"Me and Bakugo don't have auras." Kirishima pointed out.

"True, I have to adjust your training plan. But your going to be pushing boulders, without using your quirks." I looked over at the rocky beach, it was liitered with massive boulders.

"Yay..." I cried as my muscles yelled out in protest.

* * *

"GRRRRRRRRR!" I slowly shifted the boulder as I bit down on a piece of leather stuck between my teeth, the sound of stone scrapping on stone filled my ears as the boys had a easier time moving their boulders. My nails were filthy and I was covered in sweat. But in the three days since starting the training we had improved by leaps and bounds. Pyrrha didn't become the best for no reason.

"Ruby, that's enough for you, time for aura training." Pyrrha called over the sound.

I just let myself fall to the ground as I stopped pushing. "Coming." I trudged over to her and sat cross-legged in front of her and started to breath in and out as my aura flared up around me, a swirling barrier of red.

"Focus on it and harden it, and keep it like that for as long as you can." She did the same and we closed our eyes, blocking out the world.

I could feel her power, I could hear the waves crashing on the shore like the heartbeat of a drowned god. The songs of the birds and the breaths of the boys' exertion. My aura glow went through my eye lids making it look like I was in a pool of blood. I took a deep breath in, held it for a few seconds, and let it out and repeated for the next few hours, refining my aura and strengthening it.

* * *

As I sat in front of the textbook taking notes and double checking my work, various cue cards with questions and answers on them, a cold towel on my back to try and cool the burning sensation that ran through it. "Come on dumbass! THINK FOR ONCE!" Bakugo beat Kirishima's over the head with the text book everytime he got something wrong. It's been a week since the starting of the training plan and today I was able to move the boulder with some effort, but the run to the beach wasn't nearly as bad. It was also going by faster, even Kirishima wasn't winded today. My aura was advancing with leaps and bounds.

"Bakugo, maybe that isn't how you should help him?" Pyrrha said from the kitchen where she was getting our supper of protein shakes ready, yuck. "See what he is struggling with."

"Okay, fine we'll do it your way." He shook his head as he returned to beating my boyfriend, with less force.

And as the two coached us for the next week, both physically and mentally, we saw massive improvements, Kirishima had gotten nearly every question right by the last day and the 6 hour run was now 4 hours of hard running, the boulders moved with ease and my aura reserves had nearly tripled.

* * *

As we stood in class everyone was talking about how they had prepared for the final. "Bakugo and Pyrrha put us through hell." Kiri said as he went over his notes one last time.

"I will admit it worked, but I'm so tired." I whined.

"What did you do for training?" Izuku asked.

"Pain." I said at the same time as Kiri.

"Endurance running and weight training, if their this worn out, they'll never make it." Bakugo laughed.

"Oh stuff it." Kirishima said as he put up the middle finger at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" But he had a smile on his face.

"Would you like to try it out Midoriya?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes I would." He said.

"It's your death warrant." I said as Aizawa came in to begin the exams.

"Everyone take your seats. And quiet down, it's time for your exam."

* * *

I left the three hour exam head swimming, I had every question filled out, but the two essays had messed me up for a bit. "Ruby remind me to kill Bakugo and Aizawa." Kiri said as he walked past me.

"That's if I don't do it myself. Well tomorrow is the practical exam, I think it's time we went on that date." I said as I stretched.

"That sounds nice, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Just a nice quiet evening on the town." I say as I hugged his arm. "Then a movie on the couch."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter, well what did you think? And if you want more, be sure to follow the story.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I left the three hour exam head swimming, I had every question filled out, but the two essays had messed me up for a bit. "Ruby remind me to kill Bakugo and Aizawa." Kiri said as he walked past me.**

**"That's if I don't do it myself. Well tomorrow is the practical exam, I think it's time we went on that date." I said as I stretched.**

**"That sounds nice, where do you want to go?" he asked.**

**"Just a nice quiet evening on the town." I say as I hugged his arm. "Then a movie on the couch."**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Students vs teachers; The Practical Exam**

I placed the ballistic plates into my combat skirt. The cool ice dust layer felt nice on my skin. My back had felt like it was on fire all night. I knew my aura would fix it in time. But it was just annoying how much it would flare up. "You're looking mightly heroic." Pyrrha said as she slid the back plates in.

"Well I mean, I wanted to keep my look from Remnant, but I a more hero looking version. Still waiting on a replacement mask, sent them a few request for it, night vision and a mini computer." I fitted Thorns to my arms and sheathed Penny's sword. "After all I do have the whole reaper look."

"I know, when I watched the Sports festival you blew away the coopetition in the first round. I have never seen you move that fast before." Handed me my clips which I hid down my skirt.

"But you would have wiped the board with everyone there." I said as I closed my locker.

"Maybe."

"Hey you two done, we have to get going." Kyoka poked her head back in.

"Just one more thing." I picked up my cape and pinned it with my mother's rose emblem. I kept my hand on it for a second then let my hand fall.

"She's proud of you." Pyrrha smiled.

"I know." We left the changing and joined up with the rest of class 1-A at the bus.

"No mask?" Sero asked.

"Broke it when in Hosu, the support company is making me a new one." I said to him.

"Fair, perhaps a little less demon in this one." Sato said.

"I'm the Reaper Hero. It's kind of in the name." We all have a good laugh at that.

"Everyone sit in your assigned seats!" Iida called out.

"Let's go do this." Pyrrha said with a smile.

* * *

I listened to my music as the bus brought us to where the exams were going to be held. Kyoka tapped on my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked as I removed my headset.

"I was wondering something, what is music like on Remnant? Your always listening to your scroll." She asked.

"Oh, my tastes in music aren't a good representation of my world's music." I said while scratching at my cheek.

"Ruby, you grew up in a completely different culture from ours, and separate from our worlds influences. It would still be nice to hear even a little bit." Tenya said.

"I am intrigued as well." Momo joined in.

"Yeah, lets hear it." Kirishima gave me a smile.

"Uh sure." I took out my scroll and played Mirror Mirror. "This is sung by my teammate Weiss."

"Oh is it a cover?" Kyoka asked.

"No she's the one who wrote it. Weiss is known for a lot of things, She's the Heiress to the largest Dust corporation on Remnant. A talented singer and a prodigy Huntress. If she dose have a stick up her butt." I giggled. "I only got this song because of her."

"Oh, she's lucky." Izuku said.

"In some ways yes, but all that pressure has her worried all the time, about her image. And there's her father..." I remembered what she had told me about her father.

"Is he..." Uraraka started.

"Controversial is the nice way of saying it. I don't know much about her personal life. I met her older sister, a specialist in the Atlesian Military. She seemed unimpressed with me." I let a small smile cross my face.

* * *

As we got off the bus Kirishima tapped my shoulder. "Any what the exam will be?" He asked.

"Why would I know? I still have Bakugo's voice telling me that the Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell in my head." I shrugged.

"At least something stuck." Our 'tutor' shoved past me.

All the teachers stood in front of us. "Now we know you have questions about the exam." Principle Nezu said with his usual cheer.

"You will be split into pairs." Midnight said. As whispering broke out among the class. "Which have been predetermined." And everyone groaned.

"As for the method of the exam, you will be facing off against us." Aizawa said with his usual tired voice.

"Now we know you heard from the older grades that you would be facing with villain bots, but we believe that a new method is necessary for this year." Cementos explained. "The pairs are as follows, facing off with me is Miss Rose and Mr. Kirishima."

I looked at Kiri and flashed him a knowing smile. He nodded.

The other students were paired up. Asui And Tokoyami against Ectoplasm, Iida and Ojiro were to fight Power Loader, facing Aizawa were Todoroki and Momo, Nezu was to test Kaminari and Ashido. Then the team of Ayoyama and Uraraka were tasked with either escaping or capturing Thirteen, quiet Koda and Kyoka had to face off with Present Mic, Toru and Shoji were put up with Snipe, Sato and Sero were facing Midnight and...

"Young Bakugo and Young Midoriya will be facing me." All Might announced after he dropped from the roof of the tower.

"Hello Smiles." I get out before he could stop me.

"Smiles?" Midnight asked.

"Rose, how many times do I have to tell you?" He just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." I gave him his big goofy smile right back.

"Anyways, your goal will be to either capture your respective teacher, or escape to go find a pro. And as we are professional heroes, we will be wearing these wrist and ankle weights that add half our body weight. We actually had a contest among the support students and Miss Rose for the gear." Principle Nezu explained.

"Stupid Hatsune and her inventions. I would have won it if it wasn't for the sheer amount needed." I grumbled to myself.

"You insist on using hand tools Ruby." Kyoka said quietly.

"I put quality over quantity." I puffed out my cheeks.

* * *

I loosened up my arms as I stood next to Kirishima. "You sure you got a handle on it?" I asked.

"Yeah, Pyrrha's special training did tons to help, though I didn't make as much progress as you." He smiled. "Though I don't think Bakugo will be happy about this."

"Well he can stuff it if he has a issue with it." I smiled at him.

* * *

"Cementos will be a tough fight for those two." Deku said as he looked at the screen. "His walls will make it difficult to escape or attack."

"Well Ruby and Kirishima have been hiding a secret, they thought I didn't notice." I said as I looked at the lovers.

"Oh and what is that?" Iida asked.

"One of the most intimate things in our world, you'll see soon enough." I smiled. 'Hold onto him Ruby, he's a keeper.'

* * *

As the exam started we rushed Cementos, I speed to the right and Kiri charged the middle. As the walls were put He just blew through them like they were paper. I slipped between cracks and gaps as a flurry of petals. But the walls just kept growing blocking our paths. I left small parcels as I passed, small devices I had made in my free time.

As the rubble continued to grow from the broken cement and the continuous flow of the man made stone from the pro hero. I fired off gravity round, my stronger aura empowering the dust round shattering the stone with a loud crack as a wall crumbled. "It's now or never!" Kiri yelled. I pulled out a small key fob and clicked it twice as my stone bombs exploded, massive walls collapsing under the weight.

* * *

"Stone dust, an interesting choice, but it isn't cement, so it isn't ammo for Cementos." I thought out loud.

"What are they planning? The Dust didn't create a massive fire ball, so that limits the damage to the city but it's now just in the way." Momo said as she studied the screen.

"I wouldn't think so." I said as I thought of what they had tried so hard to hide. 'Has he found it?'

* * *

As the dust cleared I looked at Cementos, he coughed twice to clear his throat. "Impressive." He said. "But you only delayed it."

"Combined attack, Red Mountain." I said as Kirishima slammed his fists into the ground as a dark crimson Aura flared around him massive cracks in the ground racing towards our teacher, earth and stone rising up, and I clicked a second button on my key fob, as overcharged fire and stone dust erupted in a series of larger and more spread out circles around Cementos. The lava mounds grew around him as Kirishima moved stone and earth to contain the molten stone with his semblance. I took of at sound shattering speeds as I flashed past them and skidded through the gate.

I heard a recording of Principle Nezu say "Good Job." I sighed as I smiled. That went according to the five minute plan I had. "Congratulations, I didn't realize you added bombs to your hero Gear." Cementos said as he set him self down with a pillar of cement.

"It was nothing, just a ziplocked bag filled with Dust and a remote detonator." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Though I was surprised by you Kirishima." He said as my boyfriend jogged over.

"Yeah, we had a idea, and she tested it out... I was just the nearest test subject at the time." He lied, we had planned this out.

* * *

As we entered the observation we were mobbed by the rest of the class. "You have a aura?" Deku asked.

"Technically everyone dose, Aura is a manifestation of the soul. If I wanted I could unlock the aura of a tree and it's life span would be tripled and the constant aura barrier would ward off grimm, it's what we did with our cottage back home." I said.

"And to find his semblance so quickly, it's amazing. Though I suppose your body is already used to a power." Pyrrha said.

"Isn't a semblance unlocked at the same time as Aura?" Tenya asked as he took note with Deku.

"No, I didn't realize the full extent of my semblance until the middle of a food fight, up until then I thought it was just speed." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Food fight?" Ojiro asked.

"My team smelled like food for a month. And I was brushing splinters out of my hair for a week." Pyrrha just shook her head.

"It was just a few tables." I giggled.

"You hit us with the entire cafeteria Ruby." The Rest of the class just stared at us in disbelief.

"Such disrespect." Is all that Tenya said.

* * *

**Chapter 35 is done, I may take a break for a few days, because this one took longer to edit. And editing takes a lot out of me.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey there my readers. Sorry that I wasn't able to get this up earlier, family stuff had me too busy to write. But anyways I wish you all a great day.**

* * *

**"My team smelled like food for a month. And I was brushing splinters out of my hair for a week." Pyrrha just shook her head.**

**"It was just a few tables." I giggled.**

**"You hit us with the entire cafeteria Ruby." The Rest of the class just stared at us in disbelief.**

**"Such disrespect." Is all that Tenya said.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Conflictions**

I laid down on the bench with my head on Kiri's lap as we waited for the others to finish their exams. "Pyrrha, are you and Ruby able to unlock all of our aura's? What exactly determines what a semblance will be? Are the power's genetically passed on?" Deku asked as he and Tenya were taking notes.

"While we could do it in time, unlocking someone else's aura will take a lot of effort. A semblance is often tied to a person's personality, and I only know of one hereditary semblance, the Schnee's Glyphs." Pyrrha explained to the two.

"Connected to one's personality?" Tenya asked.

"Think of Ruby's Petal Flash, she's always the first one to stand up, and acting on them without thinking it out first, though today she did come up with one, but it was incredibly stupid." I gave her a dirty look.

"What do you mean stupid?" I asked.

"You made a artificial volcano in a city." Deku pointed out, "You could have caused a lot of damage."

"You did cause a lot of damage." Tenya added.

"If it works, it works." I stick my tongue out at them.

"She is so child like, how was she made team leader?" Kaminari asked.

"She able to think on her feet. And she inspires people." Cementos walked in, "That would be my guess."

I exchanged a look with Pyrrha, we both knew that wasn't all of it, but we both stayed quiet.

"My question is what is next for you?" The teacher looked at the screen of Tsu and Tokoyami's exam with Ectoplasm.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat up.

"Your nearing your peek of your abilities, having too rely heavily on support gear in combat. You can't always trust quick thinking and weapons to get you through battles. Sometimes you need to slow down." With that he left.

* * *

I sat outside thinking of what he had said. Thinking on my feet was good but dangerous, but taking to long to think thing out would also compromise my main advantage, my speed. My entire fighting style had been made around weapons, but I had find a way to change that? I looked up when I heard foot steps coming up the cement pass.

"Hey guys." I smiled, but I guess it was off.

"What's the matter Ruby?" Tsu asked.

"It's something Cementos said." I explained to them what the teacher had told me.

"It sounds like he thinks you should use your gear less in combat, and to think more before you get into a fight." Tsu said as she sat next to me.

"But my gear is my entire fighting style." I groaned.

* * *

I watched as my class mates went through the exam, Mina and Kaminari had failed against Nezu. "You still thinking of what Cementos said?" Kiri asked.

"For a Huntress, our gear is a extension of us. You could say that they are part of who we are. To not rely on the gear we use is to neglect a part of you. To this world your support gear isn't as tied to your people." I laid Crescent Rose on my lap. "We make weapons with dust forged steel, as such we imbue it with our soul. You could use my scythe, but it won't be as powerful, Pyrrha had to requench Milo to change the imprint from mine to hers. They are weapons of the soul to combat the darkness."

"Well you won't always have a weapon on you. Or you can think of new ways to use your power." He suggested, then something clicked.

"Hosu." I stood up and started pacing, "In Hosu I used my semblance to just let attacks pass through me." I tapped my chin as I thought. "I didn't have that kind of control before."

"So you just have to refine your semblance even more." He stood up and grabbed my hands. "We'll do this together." I looked up at him. "We'll get you back home, and save your world."

"But what then?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked as I let go of his hands.

"I have a duty to my world Eijiro. I made a oath when I choose to be a Huntress, but then why do I want to stay? A world with out Grimm, that is the dream of everyone on my world, a pretty little fairy tale made reality." I looked at me feet.

"Ruby... what are you saying?" He asked.

"Here is a place where they can all be safe, but we have so many social... crimes that they wouldn't integrate well, especially with people with mutation quirks. There are people who believe Faunas are half breeds of Human and Grimm, imagine what they would do to so many people here. The White Fang would go wild on the humans here, Atlas would use it's tech as well as the weapons here to create weapons" I turned from him. "I come from a world that needs joy and happiness to survive, yet all we can do is fight and hate each other." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

**And this chapter is done, I know it's a bit shorter then most of the more recent chapters. So leave a review and tell me what you all thought.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello again, welcome back to the story. Christmas is just around the corner, The story has accumulated 20, 770 views at the time of writing this sentence. I never thought my story would get this big and I would like to think of that as your gift to me. I often have trouble keeping on top of stuff like this, for a series of reasons, but this is honestly fun to keep doing for you all. So to all of you I wish you all find something to put your all into, because even if it seems small and unimportant then it can grow into something amazing.**

**I know that this is starting to drag on but I wanted to say this. Thank you all.**

* * *

**"I have a duty to my world Eijiro. I made a oath when I choose to be a Huntress, but then why do I want to stay? A world without Grimm, that is the dream of everyone on my world, a pretty little fairy tale made reality." I looked at me feet.**

**"Ruby... what are you saying?" He asked.**

**"Here is a place where they can all be safe, but we have so many social... crimes that they wouldn't integrate well, especially with people with mutation quirks. There are people who believe Faunas are half breeds of Human and Grimm, imagine what they would do to so many people here. The White Fang would go wild on the humans here, Atlas would use it's tech as well as the weapons here to create weapons" I turned from him. "I come from a world that needs joy and happiness to survive, yet all we can do is fight and hate each other." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I don't know what to do."**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Exams completed**

I sat on the bench as Kiri hugged me. "Ruby, you'll figure out what to do." Pyrrha said as she rubbed my shoulder.

"But what is that?" I asked the pseudo Maiden, her emerald eyes looked at me with empathy.

"You find the strength to make the right choice." Izuku said. "We don't know what that is, but you will when you have to make that choice." I looked up at the green haired hero.

"The 'right' choice here is either let Remnant continue as it is, with the constant threat of Grimm. Or risk so much social unrest that could result wars. Either way has death written all over it." I wiped a tear from eyes. "Guess 'Reaper' is a little too good of a Hero tittle."

"Ruby." Kiri held me tighter. "I don't know what you should do, but if anyone could figure it out it's you."

"Thank you." I still had tears in my eye, but this was on... moral debate I would face for the rest of my life.

* * *

As I washed up my face in the sink, I thought of how our class was doing in the exams, so far of the ten teams, only two had failed so far, Kaminari and Mina, as well as Sato and Sero who were put to sleep by Midnight. I still found her power way to creepy. A scent that put guys to sleep. I shivered again as I remembered how she licked her lips in class. 'It's all just a act.' I kept telling myself.

I closed the sink and dried off my face as I put the paper cloth in the trash I let my head wander to Torchwick. Why had he assisted the Hero Killer? He wouldn't want the publicity of Stain drawing attention to the League, right? I had seen the video detailing his life and philosophy, and it was scary how many people... agreed and liked him. That monster praised by people who had never seen him, seen what he had done. And the fact he was believed to be part of the League of Villains. Could other people like Stain seek them out? "I don't know what you're up to Roman. Or how you got Grimm to use against us. But you can't hide forever."

* * *

As we waited for the final exam to begin, Deku and Bakugo versus All Might, I fiddled with a small device. "Hey Ruby." I looked up to see Kyoka smiling down at me. he ears healed by Recovery Girl. "What's that?"

"It's a Dust cutter, I tend to keep one on me to fiddle with." I smiled back at her as she sat down.

"Just how much is Dust used for?" She asked.

"Everything, it's our power source. Cars, homes, weapons, it's everywhere, even as a kid I could go buy a paper bag of Dust shards." I said. "I accidently set my dads garden on fire when I was 10."

"Really? Given how you use it I thought it was only used in weapons." She said.

"Yeah Dust allowed us to do so much, on my home island, Patch, some people would use small amounts of fire dust in alcohol for dragon's breath cocktails. My uncle burned down the island's oldest tree when he had a bit to much at a festival." I let out a soft laugh.

"The more I hear of this uncle the less I want to meet him, yet the more he interests me." She just shook her head.

"He's a old Huntsman with lots to teach." I refocused on the screen as Deku and Bakugo were getting their asses handed to them By All Might.

"I wonder what he would say about our teachers?" Kyoka said. "After all you said he taught you."

"He would probably flirt with Midnight." I stuck my tongue out with disgust as I thought of that. "As for Aizawa... chances are he would try and get him to the bar for a night of drinking."

"That's not happening." We jumped as Aizawa spoke up from the corner in his sleeping bag.

"I thought you were asleep." I looked at the teacher as he rolled back over. "How long were you up?"

"Don't burn down anymore gardens."

I sighed as Deku dragged a unconscious Bakugo through the gate, thus passing the exam. "Well I don't think Bakugo will like that outcome." Kyoka said, "Given how he took the Sports Festival."

"Yeah." I said.

* * *

I rolled around in bed as my back burned with heat, sweat soaked my sheets as I got up to take a cold shower in the middle of the night. "Why dose it burn so much?" I said to myself as I walked down the hall way as quietly as I could. I stripped down and turned on the cold water, the icy cascade spattered on my scared skin. I felt relief instantly. 'I can barely sleep anymore.' I ran a hand through my wet tangled hair as I sighed.

I stayed like that for a few minutes, my body embracing the cold water. I lost track of time in there and after the hot flash passed I got out, my fingers and toes wrinkled. Drying myself off with a towel and putting my night clothes back on I walked over to the living room and saw that Kiri had fallen asleep on the couch, his soft snoring cutting the silence.

I looked down at him for a moment before lying down next to him. his chest slowly rose and fell shifting my head slightly. I wrapped my arms around him and slowly drifted off. "I don't want to choose... but maybe... I could bring them here... Remnant has enough Hunters." I slowly traced my finger across his chest leaving small beads of water on him. "Earth could use a little bit more soul..." I fell asleep like that.

* * *

**And I am done!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38. That's insane. How did I get to this point? It feel like it was yesterday that I first started this.**

* * *

**I stayed like that for a few minutes, my body embracing the cold water. I lost track of time in there and after the hot flash passed I got out, my fingers and toes wrinkled. Drying myself off with a towel and putting my night clothes back on I walked over to the living room and saw that Kiri had fallen asleep on the couch, his soft snoring cutting the silence.**

**I looked down at him for a moment before lying down next to him. His chest slowly rose and fell shifting my head slightly. I wrapped my arms around him and slowly drifted off. "I don't want to choose... but maybe... I could bring them here... Remnant has enough Hunters." I slowly traced my finger across his chest leaving small beads of water on him. "Earth could use a little bit more soul..." I fell asleep like that.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: The results and a chance to relax**

"Kyoka!" I tried to pull the phone from my friend as she held it out of my reach, on it was a photo smushed under Kiri on the couch. The rest of the class laughed at my beet red face. "It's not funny!"

"You did leave yourself open to this." Pyrrha giggled, she had found of like that and had drawn monocles and mustaches on our faces. Kiri still had a ring around his eye.

"I'll kill you later!" I jumped up to grab the phone but missed again.

"I don't see the big problem." Kiri said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Your not the one that looks like a pancake!" I stick my tongue out at me.

"I'll delete it, but it was to funny to pass up." Kyoka giggled.

"Meanie!" I reverted to Yang's method of punishment, I grabbed her and started to grind my fist into the top of her head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She begged and pleaded in my grip.

"Sorry, but I have to _grind _this in." I smiled as I continued my torment.

"Hey don't _pun_ish the rest of us." Mina giggled.

The entire class groaned as Aizawa walked in. "Rose, please don't murder your friend. Take your seats, I have the results for your exams." I released my victim, her hair now standing on end from the lightning Dust I had rubbed into her hair. "Everyone passed the written exam, but four people failed the practical test." I could feel my class mates heads lower at that. "As such you all are going to camp." All of our heads shot up.

"But you said that we wouldn't go if we failed." Mina as well the rest of us were confused.

"Well it was a test of more then just your quirks and skills, as for what I said, that was a another deception meant to motivate you." He said. "And since we don't want to split you guys up, and as these are extra lessons, they need them the most. In addition to remedial lessons. Remember this is the first step in getting your Provisional Hero Licenses."

"Provisional Hero Licenses?" I asked.

"They will allow you to act as Heroes in emergency situations." Aizawa said.

"Oh so their like Hunter in training certification. I got mine a few weeks before going to Beacon." I said.

"I suppose." Aizawa shrugged. "You have two weeks to prepare, I'll see you then."

* * *

"Ruby, Pyrrha, what exactly did hunters do?" Tenya asked. I had invited the class over after school, mainly so that they could help me improve their gear, right now they were eating my food.

"Grimm hunting, escorting between cities and kingdoms, city patrols for the police, guarding farms. Hunters were like mercenaries." Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head. "Some even went into the criminal world after graduating. Hunters aren't symbols of peace. They do it for a living, not for the people. It's a job that has a lot of people attracted to for different reasons. Ruby here is actually the youngest ever to be enrolled to Beacon."

"What but your the same age as Ruby." Bakugo said with some confusion.

"I'm seventeen, the Brother of Darkness changed my age for, and I am quoting him here, 'For convenience'." She said as I baked cookies with Sato.

"Though your a four time Mystral Champion. 'The Invincible Girl.' I idolized you when I was going to Signal." I tossed some cookie dough in my mouth.

"'Invincible Girl'? Quite the claim." Kyoka said as she set up some speakers for music.

"It was a title given to me after two years undefeated. But being put up on a pedestal was... degrading." She let out a sad smile.

"Really?" Tenya asked, "Why would you look at it that way?"

"Everyone assumes that your too good for them, that I'm on a whole other level. That's what I liked about Jaune, when we met he didn't even know my name, I was just another person to him." She wiped a tear from her eye, "Just a brilliant strategist who barely knew how to swing a blade, when he enrolled to Beacon he didn't have his aura or semblance."

"Then he wore that dress to the dance to make you laugh." I giggled thinking of the blonde knight.

"An Arc never goes back on his word." Pyrrha laughed thinking of the event.

"I think I broke my ankle from those lady stilts that night as well." I tossed a glob of cookie dough into Kiri's mouth.

"Lady silts?" Momo asked.

"High Heels. Ruby was one of the few people without a date that night." She dodged a spoon.

"There wasn't anyone I liked, besides, we were to busy to getting Blake to go to the dance."

"Yeah the chieftain's daughter really didn't want to go to the dance." Pyrrha said casually.

"Chieftain's daughter?" Shoto asked as he flipped through the channels.

"Smame Quustion." I say through a mouthful, Sato gave me a dirty look.

"She didn't tell you? Her father is the Chieftain Of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna, the founder of the Peaceful White fang? Did you pay attention to Global Politics at all?" Pyrrha looked at me.

"It was always so early!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"White Fang? Isn't that a terrorist group?" Ojiro asked.

"Not originally, Blake left them a few months before coming to Beacon. If you ever meet her, she's rather sensitive about it. But I never realized she was a Princess." I admitted.

"What of your Team Pyrrha? What were they like?" Sero asked.

"Ren is a east Mystralian, he's a silent type, and playing damage control for Nora, our power house. Ren was a glass rifle, He could do a lot of precise damage, but it didn't take a lot to take him out of a fight. And his semblance didn't do much for combat, but was great for evading Grimm, he could nullify emotions." Pyrrha let out a smile. "Nora could absorb electricity to strengthen her physical strength. A double team between Kaminari and her would topple anything."

"That's if she hasn't already blown it up with Magnhild." I chuckle.

"That grenade launcher war hammer was beyond terrifying. Where did she even get pink dust?" Pyrrha asked to no one in particular.

"A store." Bakugo said dryly.

"Hey where's Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"I'm here!" He said from where Kaminari, Mina, Kiri and he were playing Blackjack, he was losing badly.

"So Rose, what type of weapons would you suggest for moi?" Yuga asked.

"Since you have the whole knight in shining armor, a sword and shield." I say quickly as I pull out a tray off cookies that is quickly swarmed, leaving me with none. "Hey you have to let it cool."

* * *

**And that is done.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello there, it's Christmas Eve. And I hope you have been good this year, why? Because I don't want anymore elves down in the coal mines. I mean Santa has to get it somewhere right? Right now I'm listening to Johnathan Young's metal cover of Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

* * *

**"Hey where's Deku?" Uraraka asked.**

**"I'm here!" He said from where Kaminari, Mina, Kiri and he were playing Blackjack, he was losing badly.**

**"So Rose, what type of weapons would you suggest for moi?" Yuga asked.**

**"Since you have the whole knight in shining armor, a sword and shield." I say quickly as I pull out a tray off cookies that is quickly swarmed, leaving me with none. "Hey you have to let it cool."**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Shopping scare, Leaving for camp**

We all had agreed to go shopping for camp, and so here I was in a black tank top and black camo cargo pants, in the middle of a fully colorful mall. "So Ruby what are you looking for?" Kiri asked as we started to split up. I held his hand as I looked around. "I don't really need much. How about you?" I asked.

"Really I could go for a bite." He said as we veered towards the food court. "What do you want?"

"Hmmmm I want... a burger with a large fry and medium coke." I say as I drag him to the fast food area.

"That sound's good." We get in the line and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking." I said quietly.

"About what?" He asked.

"The future, I know I'll have to choose eventually, but two worlds can't expect a teenager to make that choice. We'll... we'll find a way eventually." I felt like some weight had been lifted off of my shoulder.

"But what of your family?" He asked.

"I'll have to talk to them, but they should understand." I smiled. "Though don't get on Yang's bad side. She won't be too happy about you."

"Oh and why is that?" He asked, "Protective older sibling?"

"She's certainly that, but she could give All Might a run for his money with her power." I giggled.

"Then I'll be a proper man in her sight." He winked.

"You better be, cause I'll have to deal with my dad." We ordered our food and went to a table away from everyone else. We ate in a happy silence, but there was still a awkwardness to it.

"Ruby, when your able to go back... would you come back here?" He asked.

"I made up my mind about that, I want to be here with you guys, Kyoka, Momo, Mina, even Sero have made me so happy, Tenya and I had our misadventure and I don't think I could bring myself to say goodbye, I know I can't live in two worlds. So I want to be a hero here with you. It's selfish I know, but it's what I want, for us." I looked up at him and smiled.

He grabbed my hand. "We'll find a way to make this work. After all your a warrior." We quickly finished eating and went to do some shopping, I even tried on a bikini, but when Mina saw me she insisted on girl shopping with Momo, Kiri got dragged away with Bakugo and Kaminari.

"Guys, I don't need four bikinis." I said as I escaped the clothes booth, my face a bright red.

"Oh come on. one more." Mina pushed me back in with a rose print swimsuit.

"After all you want to look your best for Kirishima." Momo added. she had several large bags stacked up on a cart.

"I only tried that on a as joke." I whined, but put it on anyways. This was a more expensive one with a half skirt that looked like red petals and it hid most of my chest. When I stepped out for them to see I still had a deep blush.

"You look so cute!" Mina exclaimed. The pink girl had taste. And I did like this one a bit more then most.

"I feel naked." I squirmed in it.

"I think that's enough, let's go pay for all of this." Momo nodded. I got back into my clothes and looked at the pile of summer clothes they had made me buy. 'Why?'

As we walked about I spotted Uraraka and Deku down on the ground level, with them was a guy in a black hoodie, something was familiar about him, then I sensed it, his soul, 'Wait that's the guy that organized the attack at the U.S.J.' I looked again and saw that his hand was around the back of Deku's neck, He stood up letting go of Deku who gasped for breath. My eyes followed him as he left the building.

"What's the matter Ruby?" Mina asked. I just looked at her and mouthed villain. "Are you sure?"

"I never forget a aura. It was him the guy that's leads the League." I looked at the two girls a grim expression on my face.

* * *

The Mall was shut down and we were questioned, and my feeling was right, it was Shigaraki who had been the one to threaten Deku. "Ruby, what are you thinking?" Pyrrha asked as I paced back and forth, now we were back at my place

"I think Torchwick is watching us. He knew where we were at when we were fighting Stain, he's planning something." I stopped pacing.

"Ruby, you getting obsessed with the League." Kyoka pointed out. "You always looking for news about them, especially since The Hero Killer was caught."

"We have to leave it to the pros and the police." Tenya said. "I don't think we can avoid punishment a second time."

"But I can't just do nothing, our enemies are out there planning their next move and we don't know what it is." I looked at them with my arms held to my chest. "Their gathering power and members, now they won't just be thugs, they will have actual threats among them. If the Hero Killer is really part of them, who knows how many more there are like him. I have seen radicles in action, it only brings misery."

"But this isn't Remnant, you just can't go looking for villains Ruby." Pyrrha stood up.

"We just can't sit around waiting for graduation, they won't wait and they won't care." I countered, "Torchwick is after me, and you know what he's capable of if he is given the chance."

"And what do you expect to do about it? Like you said, we have no Idea what their next move is. But I agree we can't just wait." Bakugo stood up.

"We wait for them to come for us." Todoroki spoke up. "Their leader and Torchwick have grudges against our class, so they won't wait to long."

"Then we bring them down. By any means necessary." Kirishima stood up as well.

* * *

We waited for the bus at UA, I had a few bags and a case for dust and my weapons. I was snapping my fingers with powdered fire dust between them making small plumes of red flames. "What are you, a magician?" Aizawa asked from his sleeping bag on the other side of the bench.

"It's relaxing," I leaned back. "Fire Dust is one of the most common place elements in the world. Second only to Lightning dust. Some Hunters would use fire dust in whats called a Hunter's pond, bends in rivers that have been walled off with smooth stones and a slab in the bottom to heat the water. We had made one a fair ways into the woods back home." I sighed remembering the hours I would waste in the steaming water. "Some people believed that it cleansed the aura and soul. The trees around them would have their aura's unlocked to keep grimm away." The bus pulled up and I was pulled from the happy memory.

"Everyone sit in your assigned seats!" Tenya called out as everyone picked up their stuff.

'Training camp, I wonder what we will be doing?' I wondered in my head.

* * *

**And this is done. And now I will spend the next few days with my family.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello there, get reading.**

* * *

**We waited for the bus at UA, I had a few bags and a case for dust and my weapons. I was snapping my fingers with powdered fire dust between them making small plumes of red flames. "What are you, a magician?" Aizawa asked from his sleeping bag on the other side of the bench.**

**"It's relaxing," I leaned back. "Fire Dust is one of the most common place elements in the world. Second only to Lightning dust. Some Hunters would use fire dust in whats called a Hunter's pond, bends in rivers that have been walled off with smooth stones and a slab in the bottom to heat the water. We had made one a fair ways into the woods back home." I sighed remembering the hours I would waste in the steaming water. "Some people believed that it cleansed the aura and soul. The trees around them would have their aura's unlocked to keep grimm away." The bus pulled up and I was pulled from the happy memory.**

**"Everyone sit in your assigned seats!" Tenya called out as everyone picked up their stuff.**

**'Training camp, I wonder what we will be doing?' I wondered in my head.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Camp part 1**

I entertained my self during the bus ride by braiding my hair. The bus ride wasn't particularly eventful, most of our stuff was in the storage compartment so I didn't have anything to entertain my self with. What kind of training will we be doing?" Deku asked Aizawa.

"Your going to be focusing on improving your quirks." He said as the bus pulled over. "Everyone out, fifteen minute break." We pilled out of the bus on to the bend in the road over a massive forest. On the side of the Road were two women in cat style outfits. "Hello students, I'm Ragdoll. And this is Pixie-bob."

"Oh your the old Hero team the Wild, Wild Pussycats." Deku says with out thinking only for Pixie-bob to grab his head.

"Listen here I'm still eighteen at heart kid." I stepped back from the cat woman.

"Don't worry, Pixie-bob is just eager to find love and it has her on edge." Rag doll explains. "Our team will be training you kids this summer."

"Look over there." Pixie-bob pointed out over the cliff. In the distance I could see a small building. I looked between her, the cliff and the building. "That's the training camp." I looked at Pyrrha as we walked back from the cliff, towards the bus.

"Nope not again." I make a dash for the bus as the ground starts to flow taking the rest of my class down the hard way. Pyrrha wasn't fast enough. I get to the bus and throw open the storage compartment and grab the case with my weapons I fumbled with the latches trying to get it open, as the lid open Pixie-bob grabs my shoulder.

"You're a smart little flower." I grab Thorns as she throws me into the land slide. I burst up into the air as I strap the weapons on as the pro hero tried to ground me with more earth. Then the ground started to push back at her as Kirishima fought back from the bottom of the cliff. I land in a spot filled with soft earth as Momo made a sword and shield for Pyrrha.

"What's with teachers and throwing students off of cliffs?" I asked myself.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sero asked.

"Beacon initiation, at least we had warning." Pyrrha explained. "And weapons." A roar bellowed from the woods as beast made of stone and dirt burst from the trees. Bakugo leaped up and blasted it with a open palm, the explosion was deafening.

"Everyone get to me." Kirishima yelled as the last of the students were excavated from the land slide. He stomped the ground his aura flaring around him as he raised a slab of earth beneath as and by swinging his arms in moved forward and back, it was faster then walking but still left us exposed.

"Bakugo, Todoroki, you'll be the engine, your flames and explosions will have to be compressed." I said as I blasted another rock monster that attacked our stone ship.

"I got that covered." Momo said as she began to make a metal funnel that would be secured to the S.S. Dirt Pile.

"Uraraka, make this thing lighter." Kirishima as his face shone with sweat from the exertion.

"On it." She nodded as a pink flash from her fingers spread over the slab.

"Midoriya, Sero, help me secure this." Momo called them over as Tokoyami's Dark shadow blocked a attack from another golem.

"Mina upfront, we need to reduce the friction, all slime no acid." I said as I fired off more bolts into the chest of dirt creature, which attracted Kaminari's electricity blasting it to dust.

"Everyone else, don't let anything attack us." Pyrrha threw her shield through the head of another making crumble. The discus returned to her as Oliro broke another with his tail.

The rough thruster was tapped down and the duo poured everything that had through it and we took of at breakneck speeds our feet were enclosed with stone to keep us onboard, we plowed down trees and turned monsters into potting soil as we speed towards the training ground.

We found ourselves laughing at this ridiculous split second solution. "I welcome you ladies and gentlemen to the Class 1-A super dirt cheap express." Kaminari laughed out loud.

* * *

**Three hours later**

* * *

The great slab of dirt ground to a halt as we finally reached our destination, everyone falling off of it, "I feel like I'm going to be sick." Toru hugged her stomach, dirt covering her invisible body.

"Let's never do that again." Kirishima said as I rolled over onto my back.

"My legs feel like jelly." Uraraka whined, "I've never held my quirk for so long."

"You got here pretty quick. Your teacher and the other half of our team hasn't arrived yet." I rolled my head back to see three people, another cat woman, red this time, and a cat... man? "I'm Mandalay." She introduced herself.

"And I'm Tiger." The big burly cat man in a brown dress stated.

The third person was a little boy who had this look in his eye under his red cap, like he hated just seeing us.

"Who wants some food?" Mandalay asked.

"I do!" The whole class shot up to their feet.

* * *

**Chapter completed.**


	41. Chapter 41

**"Let's never do that again." Kirishima said as I rolled over onto my back.**

**"My legs feel like jelly." Uraraka whined, "I've never held my quirk for so long."**

**"You got here pretty quick. Your teacher and the other half of our team hasn't arrived yet." I rolled my head back to see three people, another cat woman, red this time, and a cat... man? "I'm Mandalay." She introduced herself.**

**"And I'm Tiger." The big burly cat man in a brown dress stated.**

**The third person was a little boy who had this look in his eye under his red cap, like he hated just seeing us.**

**"Who wants some food?" Mandalay asked.**

**"I do!" The whole class shot up to their feet.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Camp, part 2**

As we finished up the meal the bus arrived with our stuff, Aizawa and the two other pros got out of it. "You got here fast." Pixie bob said with a smile.

"You threw us off a cliff." Todoroki said dryly. "What did you expect?"

"I mean, we wanted to see how you would react." Ragdoll smiled, "And none of you got hurt."

"You did quite well to work to each others strengths, though I'm most impressed with Rose and Nikos, you recognized what was happening and tried to avoid it best you could." Aizawa praised. "And for that I expect you two to work twice as hard."

"Yes sir." Pyrrha gave him her smile. I groaned cause I knew what that meant. "I won't let you down."

"Kiri save me." I whispered.

"Hey I'm sure it won't be that bad, after all she isn't the one making the decisions. Right?" we both backed away from the amazon.

"Well you can take this time to relax, there are hot springs out back that your free to use." Tiger looked down at us. "Tomorrow training begins."

* * *

I had been the last one to get my stuff off the bus and as I put the crates down the other girls were getting undressed for the hot spring. "Ruby, come on let's go." Kyoka smiled as she took off her shirt.

"Oh uh yeah." I quickly took off my clothes and wrapped a towel around me as I went out back where the girls were relaxing in the steaming water. I let the fabric fall as I lowered my self in the water.

"It's odd seeing Ruby showing so much skin." Mina giggled as I looked away from them, "She covers up so much."

"That's because I don't like people looking at me." I looked at the other girls who were so much more comfortable in their bodies.

"Oh come on, if I had a body like your I would flaunt it." Toru's bubbly voice sang out from a hole in the middle of the water. I ran my hands over my muscled arms, with all the training I had gone through I had burned through all of my baby fat. My face had also thinned out a bit, my cheeks no longer as round but still had a rose tint to them.

"Yeah, I don't think I could get that ripped and still look so cute." Mina teased as she splashed down next to me.

"But you all look so womanly," that when Kyoka chimed in.

"I second that." she scooted over to the open space that Mina had left.

"Hey small girls like you are lucky by our standards, do you know how much I have to pay for my clothes?" Uraraka asked.

We all had a good laugh at that as I relaxed in the water. "This is so nice." I closed my eyes and slowly drifted of in my thoughts.

"Nothing could make this any better." Momo sighed.

"Well flower petals could." Tsu said from her rock

"Petals you say?" I asked as I stood up and spun on the wet stone sending red rose petals flying up in the air to fall back down. I slashed back in the water as they landed.

"That has to be the most trivial use of your power I have ever seen Ruby." Pyrrha said as a petal landed on her nose.

I heard a slash and a hearty laugh from the other side of the fence. "The guys are just over there right?" I asked as I sat up.

"Ruby, no peeking at your boyfriend." Toru teased. My face went crimson before the other girls had a chance to laugh.

* * *

As the others settled into bed I laid on a patch of grass outside looking up at the stars, basking in the sliver moonlight. "No matter how much I see it, I just can't get used to the moon being in one piece." I say as I heard foot steps walking towards me.

"That's right, your world's moon is broken, what happened to it?" Kiri asked as he sat next to me.

"We don't know, it's always been broken, as far back as people can remember it was broken. It was just how it was, so I suppose to us it wasn't broken, just how it existed. Though it has inspired a few poets." I said as a firefly landed on my nose.

"How about you? What dose it represent to you?" He asked.

"Remnant's moon, to me, represented me, torn between what I want, and my duty." I rolled over to him as he laid down and grabbed his arm.

"Represented? So it doesn't anymore?" He asked as a another firefly fly flew over us.

"Why live a shattered life? I can't focus on the remnants of my past. I know my path will take me back home. But now where is home now? Remnant, or Earth?" I asked.

"I don't know." He looked at me and poked my nose, "I mean, do I look like a thinker?"

I giggled at his dumb joke. "No, but we have Bakugo for that."

* * *

**Chapter is done**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey there, soooo... I have something planned for this story. It's been too nice to the for too long.**

* * *

**"Why live a shattered life? I can't focus on the remnants of my past. I know my path will take me back home. But now where is home now? Remnant, or Earth?" I asked.**

**"I don't know." He looked at me and poked my nose, "I mean, do I look like a thinker?"**

**I giggled at his dumb joke. "No, but we have Bakugo for that."**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Camp part 3**

I rolled out of the way of Pyrrha's sword slash, Penny's sword in my grasp as I rolled in the dirt for my life. "TIME! TIME! TIME!" I scrambled to my feet as I slahed at her which she blocked with ease and countered with a straight kick into my stomach. I keeled over as she bashed my head in with the pommel of her sword. My chin bounced off a rock making my teeth chatter.

"There is no time in battle Ruby. Only reactions." She picked my up by the scruff of my neck. "Let's go through that again."

I brushed the dust off of me, looking down at the rest of my class training from the pillar stadium we were fighting atop of, that Pixie bob had made. "I know. I know." I could see and hear Bakugo's explosions, Todoroki's ice and flames, and Kirishima making and breaking massive pillars of stone using his quirk and semblance.

"Start in guard one, then transition to pose three, and settle in angle two." She slashed at me three time in quick succession, I blocked the first two with the flat of the blade, but the third one slipped past my guard and struck my Aura throwing me back again. "Better. Again." We repeated this until I got it. Which meant I was thrown into the dirt a lot.

I blocked the third strike and went in for a low strike but Pyrrha just countered by stepping inside my reach and decking me in the face. My brain bounced around as I hit the ground. "You didn't have to hit that hard." I groaned as I rolled over.

"Sorry." She held out her hand to pull me up, I took it and stood bent over as I rubbed the large bump on the back of my skull. "You're getting better."

"But not good enough." I cracked my back as I stood up straight.

"You'll get there, now time for you to work on your speed and endurance, fifty laps around the training grounds. I got to work on my aura." She sat crossed legged as her aura flared up around her. I dropped down from the edge and broke the fall by turning into petals at the last second, I reformed as Iida stopped to catch his breath.

"Pyrrha will be the death of me." I ran a hand through my matted hair, it had only been a few hours but she already had me at my limits.

"She's certainly a fighter." He nodded.

"Race? Fifty laps." I smiled as I stretched out my legs.

"Oh don't be childish Ruby." He smiled as he took off, fire sparking from his exhaust ports.

I burst forward in a catching up to and passing Tenya, I could hear the wind behind me whip around blowing people off balance. Took turns extremely sharp sending massive dust clouds barreling through trees. Despite the heat my back was felt cool. I pushed my self to my limits as the world elongated and the petals I came in for my second lap when I felt shock and a loud bang deafened me. I lost my balance a hit the ground as I held my head from the ringing.

I waited a few seconds as Ragdoll jogged over, I saw her lips move but I heard nothing, just a loud ringing as my aura flared around my head. "Rose you okay?"

"Did I just..." I started to ask, my own voice sounded watery I rubbed my ear for a few seconds.

"You broke the sound barrier for a second." Pyrrha said as she landed on her feet. "I knew you were fast but good lord."

"I don't think I was ever meant to go that fast. My whole body just..." I shivered as my guts fixed them selves.

"Looks like all that training you did for the exams payed off." Ragdoll patted my head. "Just don't run into a wall."

"I'll avoid walls." I stood up, my legs shaking with a unsteady stance.

"Go get some water, going supersonic is impressive, that's faster then what you pulled at the sports festival." Ragdoll smiled.

"Someone calculated that?" I asked.

"There has been a lot of debate about your max speed online." Pyrrha said as she returned to her training. "You have sparked quite the following."

I sat down and drank some water as I spotted the kid I had seen when we first got here. He was moving a crate of water bottles over to the table. Kota was his name if I remembered right. I smiled at him as I waved. He still had that look of contempt on his face. I got the uneasy feeling that he didn't want us here again. "Don't mind Kota." Mandalay said as she sat next to me. "He doesn't like super heroes."

"Really?" I asked as I wiped my face off with a towel. "Why is that? If it's okay asking."

"His parent's were heroes killed by a villain, something I sure you know all too well." I looked away from the pro. "Ever since then he's hated anything to do with quirks and heroes."

"I can understand that, when I first lost my mother as kid, I hated her for a few years, I didn't get why she had just vanished, then the hate for her changed to regret and then self hate. For about a year... I was around 11... I just wanted for everything to end. That's when my uncle Qrow started my training." I looked back to the woman. "He has to learn that their sacrifice wasn't for fame. Bad things happen... and unfortunately sometimes it's those who we love that are caught in the middle."

"Your wise for your age." She smiled down at me.

"I've had some pretty great teachers through the years." I scratched the back of my head as I leaned back. "And I still have more to learn."

"If you ever need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to ask. Now get back to your training." she shoved me off the bench causing water to fly into my face and up my nose.

"Hey!" I pushed her back as I stood up.

* * *

Everyone made their way back to main building for supper which we had to make. Curry and rice. I was on fire duty with Todoroki, I used a small pocket knife that Momo made at my request and a fire dust crystal. I lit the fires with ease as I struck the edge of the crystal with the knife. "Your quite skilled with that." Shoto said as he lit his pit.

"It's a trick my sister taught me, I just have to channel a small amount of aura into the dust. If your not careful it can burn you or just blow up." I say as I lit another cooking pit. "When I first did it I had set dad's shorts on fire."

"How many things have you set on fire Ruby?" Kyoka asked as she set the table.

"Moving on." I dodged the question. "Another trick she showed me was with Ice Dust, though I was never all that good at it, was making snow piles. I always just froze my arm in a block of ice."

"I'm just picturing you as a kid with a arm stuck massive ice cube in front of a fireplace." Kiri laughed as he cut vegetables with Bakugo.

"Replace fireplace with older sister cracking ice puns while melting the ice with a hairdryer. And you got it." I lit another pit and moved on.

"Why haven't we seen your family?" Tetsutetsu asked, I had completely forgotten that class 1-B were here with us.

"It's complicated." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well we got time while were here." Class 1-B's representative Itsuka Kendo said with a smile.

I looked over To Pyrrha and she shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you guys." I said. "But none of this is to get out to the public... I rather not have governments looking for a way to my home."

"Finally class 1-A's dark secret." Monamo said as he scooted over, "The one thing that isn't clear to us, the secret that set's you apart."

"Monamo, shut up." Kendo looked at her classmate.

"Pyrrha and I aren't from Earth. We don't have quirks, rather our powers are called Aura and semblance, their derived from our souls." I said as I lit another firepit.

"That's not what we were expecting though it dose explain a lot." Kendo looked down at me.

"CLASS 1-A HAS ALIENS!" Monamo exclaimed. "No wonder you've gotten so powerful."

"We're human, just from a another universe... reality... how exactly would this be called?" Pyrrha asked Tenya.

"I don't know. You guys got here because 'divine' forces." He shrugged as he fixed his glasses.

"Yeah, a literal god of evil in Pyrrha's case, magic bullshit for me." I shrugged.

"Language." Deku said from the other side of the fire pits as he boiled water.

"So your home... what is it like?" Kendo asked.

"Remnant is... a world filled with monsters." I told them a brief history of our home, Pyrrha cutting in here and there for what I got wrong.

"Wow... your world sounds like a setting for a web action adventure show." Kendo said as she sat down.

"And yours is something out of a comic book, the support gear, the powers, the lack of Grimm. To me this was just as much a fantasy as my world would be to you." I countered.

"A world without superheroes... seems insane to us." Kendo smiled at me. "But one I would like to see."

* * *

**And this chapter is done.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello there.**

* * *

**"Wow... your world sounds like a setting for a web action adventure show." Kendo said as she sat down.**

**"And yours is something out of a comic book, the support gear, the powers, the lack of Grimm. To me this was just as much a fantasy as my world would be to you." I countered.**

**"A world without superheroes... seems insane to us." Kendo smiled at me. "But one I would like to see."**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Camp Part 4**

I pulled against Azaiwa's scarf as he gave me a stink eye. "You just had to tell more people."

"I can't keep the lie up forever." I couldn't escape using my semblance as he cancelled my powers with his quirk, my feet dug into the dirt as the two classes refused to help me.

"Pyrrha, why aren't you training the fire power you have?" Tenya asked.

"It shortens what life I have left, I know I should of told you guys this sooner, but there isn't a easy way to bring up the fact my soul is burning up." She held a fist to her chest.

"Your dying?" Izuku asked.

"Well technically I'm already dead, remember, my body is made of ashes and coals." She sighed. "6 months is what I have left."

That got Aizawa to release me. "Six months... what then?" He asked.

"Then the power moves onto Ruby, then she'll return home to reclaim the rest of the Fall Maiden's power before coming back here to train." Pyrrha explained. "We have to save our world, and as it stands Ruby is the best chance we have."

"So you have just accepted your death?" Kendo asked as she crushed Monamo's head in her massive hand to keep him from talking out loud.

"The original deal was two years, but I had to use the power twice in Hosu, the first one was what cut it down so much." She explained.

"You're just doing what you think is right." Mandalay said. The Pussycats were filled in. "But there has to be another option."

"The only other option is to burn up my soul to give Ruby the power, you can't just cheat a god out of a deal." She shrugged. "I gave up my life once, I can do it again."

"It won't be a immediate end to her, from what I read in my mother's notes, there is a three month period where the previous maiden's mind is still intact to train the next one in the power." I said as I sat down.

"That isn't fair." Shoji said from a mouth from one of his arms.

"That isn't fair should be the slogan for Remnant." I shook my head.

"Could you bring your people over? I mean Earth isn't perfect, but our government's could help them." Shiozaki suggested as she twirled her vine hair.

"You think I hadn't thought of it? There are people from Remnant that would take one look at mutation type quirks and demand that they are put in cages. Atlas won't like going from world super power to a charity case. And there's just no way to get everyone. While there are four main kingdoms, going to every village? Impossible." I shook my head. "That and Earth is reaching max capacity, and a world nearly empty?"

"People will flood over, unprepared for the dangers of your world." 1-B's home room teacher, Vlad-King said with grunt. "It's a lose-lose situation."

"Remnant has a saying, 'To bait a Beowulf is to invite a Manticore.' Things will go wrong." Pyrrha said as she ate her curry.

"So... what will you do?" Tiger asked.

"Unfortunately I have kill Cinder to reclaim the rest of the Fall Maiden's power, come back, train, return and send Salem to hell, don't really have much of a choice in how this goes. The rules of the Maiden's power's are clear, the power is passed on by old age or death, and I cant wait for her wrinkles to grow." I said between bites.

"Cinder was able to steel part of the power while the previous maiden was still alive." Pyrrha said.

"Do you know how she did it? Because that would be great to know... wait that's right Ozpin kept us all in the dark. My mother's notes mention past lives, and relics but a lot of it is encrypted in ancient Valerian, which I can read, but codes written in it are nearly unbreakable." I ran a hand over my face.

"I thought ancient Valerian died out centuries ago?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not many speak it now, Yang and dad can't, mom taught me when I was little." I shrugged.

"So that's what you constantly slip into." Kiri said as he finished his plate.

"Yeah, it's curse words are... colorful." I thought out loud.

"Well now that everyone is done time to clean up and head to bed." Ragdoll said with a smile. "Maybe someone else will share their dark secrets tomorrow."

* * *

I sat out side having just showered. the cool night air prickled my skin. "You should be in bed." Tiger said as he sat next to me.

"Do you ever wonder if it's worth it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Being a hero? Is it worth the stress of making choices that could end someone's life?" The silver moon darkened as a cloud passed in front of it.

"For girl who has death set in her path, I wouldn't expect that kind of question from you, but I would say that it's worth it. Because when you save people you inspire others." he said as he placed a over sized paw on my shoulder.

"Those around me keep getting hurt, or worse... is resorting to those same methods really the answer... I know I said it like it would be so easy... but that's what scares me, what if killing is as easy as saying it? It sounds so simple... but..." I couldn't for the words to express how I felt. "And the fact that I hate Cinder so much... I don't know how I would act when I see her, what if it comes down to it and I fail... again."

"You're scared?"

"Yes... but what if I run into my team... I have a duty to them... if their trying to stop Cinder I'll have to join them even if I'm not ready." I gulped down what felt like a stone in my throat.

"Then don't go alone. You already unlocked the Aura of one here... a support team of four at your back, that should be enough, not enough to catch the attention of your enemies until it's too late. You already have one, Kirishima. You choose the next three." He stood back up. "Sleep on it."

"Thank you Tiger."

"No I mean, get to bed or you'll be joining the extra lessons."

* * *

**I couldn't sleep so I wrote this.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm glad that I can make you smile catastrophiqu, and I hope I make many others smile as well... just don't get used to it.**

* * *

**"Then don't go alone. You already unlocked the Aura of one here... a support team of four at your back, that should be enough, not enough to catch the attention of your enemies until it's too late. You already have one, Kirishima. You choose the next three." He stood back up. "Sleep on it."**

**"Thank you Tiger."**

**"No I mean, get to bed or you'll be joining the extra lessons."**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Camp part 5**

I woke up early heading for the coffee machine, I brewed myself a cup and turned to add my cream and sugar but the mug was gone. I looked around, had I misplaced it? Shaking my head a poured another cup and as turned around with the cream and sugar, the coffee was gone again. "What the?" I asked myself. I put the stuff down and emptied the rest of the pot into another mug and turned to add my cream only to spin around to the sight of another missing mug. "Okay this isn't funny guys." I said as I set another pot to brew. I listened for any noises as the water boiled.

This time I poured three cups and went to get my sugar but the sugar dish was missing, the cream as well. I looked back to the counter with the mugs and I saw the thief. "It's so kind of you to make coffee for your teachers." He smiled at me. "You can make yourself a mug if you like." I just leaned over in defeat as he walked away with the cream and sugar.

I set a third pot to brew, hoping that the other's wouldn't wake up. I poured my self a steaming mug and scurried off after the Hero hoping there was still some sugar. The heroes were sat around a picnic table with the six cups of coffee I had made, just as I set the cup down to get my cream and sugar I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Ruby time for training." Pyrrha said with out a hint of morning grogginess.

"NOOOOO!" She pulled me away from the table and hot drink. I could see the grown women trying not to laugh at me, Aizawa just took my mug and drank it.

"She dose make a good coffee." He smiled for once as he drank my morning happiness.

* * *

I sat cross legged atop the stone pillar Pyrrha coached Kiri through Aura defenses. I wasn't trying to strengthen my aura, rather I was trying to use my semblance in new ways. I hadn't been able to perfectly recreate the partial disperse I had used in the fight against Stain. It was more of a instinctual ability then a skill. Something that refused to work when forced.

As I continued to sit there I thought of what Tiger had said, a small team, four members. Kirishima was obviously coming with me, and Bakugo was just too powerful to leave behind, so he's coming. Iida was a smart fighter and his armor meant he could keep fighting even if his Aura went down, and Bakugo didn't have too much of a issue with him, but who else should I take? I opened my eyes as I looked down at my schoolmates. Bakugo has to much of a issue with Izuku to bring him, and he still gets hurt by his quirk, if a lot less often. Kyoka would be a good one to round it out, she's on good ground with Iida, but if she starts poking fun at Bakugo out of boredom... that could be a issue. My eyes settled on Ojiro, he was strong, skilled, didn't make Bakugo too angry, and he could pass as a faunas. Five people, that's what I'll take. Kirishima, Bakugo, Iida, Kyoka and Ojiro.

* * *

I sat at the picnic table with the five of them, as well as Pyrrha. "Your going to unlock our Aura's?" Kyoka asked.

"Yes, Tiger said I should bring a team with me when I go to... claim the rest of the Maiden's power." I said. "I have a reason for each of you to come. But it could be just a few weeks or even a few years in the worst case scenario that we're there." I explained.

They looked at each other and nodded, "Mom's going to be pissed. But killing monsters is way to good a chance to pass up." Bakugo smiled.

"I'm with you, but we should tell our families about this." Tenya said.

"I'll have Aizawa explain it, I know I can't expect you all to risk your lives for a world you've never seen." I said.

"It's the honorable thing to do, there are innocents at risk." Ojiro nodded as he leaned forward. "We have the chance to save them. It would be wrong not too."

"It's a adventure to be sure, but do you maybe think we should wait till graduation?" Kyoka asked while twirling a earphone jack around her finger.

"By then it may be too late." Pyrrha said. "But if things go right you will can stall them to that point. Not stop, but delay their plans just long enough."

"So how dose unlocking auras work?" Bakugo asked. "Because if it gets weird. I'll pass."

"Pyrrha did say that it was fairly intimate... is it like kissing?" Ojiro asked.

"What... no, it's... hard to describe." I had a red blush on my face.

"So the kiss wasn't needed?" Kiri asked as a joke.

"Ruby." Pyrrha gave me a stern look of disapproval.

* * *

**Chapter 44 is done. I may have to take a few days off, my grand father is back in the hospital for the next few days.**


	45. Chapter 45

**"So how dose unlocking auras work?" Bakugo asked. "Because if it gets weird. I'll pass."**

**"Pyrrha did say that it was fairly intimate... is it like kissing?" Ojiro asked.**

**"What... no, it's... hard to describe." I had a red blush on my face.**

**"So the kiss wasn't needed?" Kiri asked as a joke.**

**"Ruby." Pyrrha gave me a stern look of disapproval.**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Camp part 6**

I put my hand on Kyoka's shoulder, I took in a deep breath as I sensed for her soul. I could feel her heartbeat reverberate through her aura with it's unique rhythm. _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." _I step back from her as my red aura dies down, her body shrouded in a hazy purple glow that seemed to reverberate with the same rhythm as her heart. "It won't be instantaneous control, but you will be physically stronger." I said as I sat down.

_"... I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ I looked over as Kirishima unlocked Bakugo's aura which radiated a angry orange glare. Iida's aura was a soft dark blue and Ojiro's had a light gold coloring to it.

"What now?" Ojiro asked as he watched the light retreat back into his body.

"Now we have to train your mind and body, it has to become second nature to you." Pyrrha explained. "Which means your going have to focus on it."

"Your going to be doing strength training, with out the use of quirks or aura." Pyrrha said.

"Why? Shouldn't we be pushing our aura to the limits?" He asked.

"Aura is the manifestation of the soul, and semblance is a physical embodiment of your core personality. Kirishima, your semblance is earth breaker, because you are sturdier then the ground you walk on. When the world pushes you down, you push back hard enough to break it. You aura will only strengthen when your at you physical and mental limits, when you are only showing who you truly are to the world." She explained as she retied her red hair in a messy bun.

"That's surprisingly spiritual." Kyoka said as she twirled her earphone jacks.

"It's literally training who you are... how much more spiritual do you want?" I asked.

"Well... I mean you world evolved with this as fact." She said as she hid a blush of embarrassment.

"Training your very soul? I guess that there is no more honest work the physical labour." Ojiro said.

"Well if that's the case we need wood split." Tiger said from behind me making me jump. "Get to work."

"How dose he do that? First it was this morning." I asked as I looked at the giant cat man.

"Well you heard him get chopping, I have more personal training with Ruby." She grabbed the back of my shirt as she walked away from the group. "Remember no aura or quirks." She said as I reached back.

"Save me..."

* * *

I staggered back to the tables as everyone else finished up cooking supper. I was beaten up, bruised and filthy. Pyrrha was as usual fine, except for the slowly closing gash across her stomach. Her ashen guts glowed a dull red as they brightened and dimmed with her breathing. "Congratulations Ruby, you can now begin the second step of your training plan." She said.

"Second step?" Deku asked. "You have been pushing her non stop for the last few weeks."

"Yes, I know, her goal this entire time was to land a single normally fatal hit on me." She smiled. "It was to get her to not hesitate while having a clear head."

"What is training on Remnant normally like?" Aizawa asked.

"No different then what you've been doing. This is a special case, had we had more time I wouldn't be pushing so hard." Pyrrha explained.

"And her semblance makes that near impossible, I had to throw sand in her eyes first." I groaned as I sat down.

"Which I promptly got you back for that dirty trick." She said as she sat next to me.

"You threw me through a tree." I said as I pulled a splinter out of my hair. "Any one want to spar with her tomorrow?" I asked.

"I do need a good warm up." Bakugo said with a smile.

"It would be a pleasure." She smiled with her ever present smile.

"Well Rose, if you could go shower up before supper, we would appreciate that." Mandalay said with a smile as I stood up again.

* * *

I rubbed the soap in my hair as dirt dripped down the drain, the water was steaming hot feeling nice against my freezing back, the flashes weren't as bad as they used to be. 'I have been beaten and wounded by everything but the villains.' I mused in my head as I ran a finger across the silvery scar on my cheek. The scar I had gotten the day I had met Kiri. 'I wonder what Yang would say? After trying to kill him?' I chuckled as I washed the grim and sweat off my naked body. 'Wiess would say something like he's a meathead. If Blakes books have anything to say about her tastes, she would approve... she wouldn't approve of my plan to kill Cinder... even if it's has to be done.' I frowned when I thought of the faunas.

She wasn't going to condone it. And I knew that. But that wouldn't change the fact of what I had to do when I eventually went home...

Home. I still wasn't sure which was home now. Here with Kiri, or back on Remnant. 'I can't just leave them again. But I can't just turn away from my friends here. Wiess would know what to do, she always did.' I wiped a tear from my eye, or was it just water I couldn't tell.

* * *

**And thus concludes yet another chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. My grandfather is doing better, he'll be in the hospital for the next few days.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi I'm back, sorry for just disappearing, my charger broke for my computer, my grandfather is doing a lot better and I have a few ideas for this story. I have started a new diet, as well as going to the gym a few times a week.**

* * *

**Home. I still wasn't sure which was home now. Here with Kiri, or back on Remnant. 'I can't just leave them again. But I can't just turn away from my friends here. Wiess would know what to do, she always did.' I wiped a tear from my eye, or was it just water I couldn't tell.**

* * *

**Chapter 46: The Camp Burns Part 1**

I sat at the table with my class, no my friends as we finished supper. I cleared my plate as I leaned back. "This is so nice." I stretched my arms as I fell onto the ground.

"Well after you guy's clean up we have a surprise for you guys." Ragdoll announced.

"Surprise?" Mina asked.

"Yes, you are going to meet us down in that clearing over there." Mandalay said as I sat up in the dirt. We all set about cleaning up the tables and washing the dishes. I zipped between the wash tubs and the tables carrying plates and cutlery.

I placed the last of the plates in the water for Izuku to wash as I grabbed a rag to dry the dishes.

"I think you should ask Uraraka out." I whisper to him. I knew exactly how he would react.

"Uh what! No I mean..." He face flushed a bright red. I giggled at the green haired boy's distress.

"It's clear you like her, and besides... I think she like you too." Pyrrha said as she walked past. "Don't make the same mistake as me." She smiled down at Deku.

"It'll never happen." Bakugo smirked as he walked past. "He doesn't have the balls to do it."

"Hey what you guy's talking about?" Uraraka asked as she walked over.

"Oh uh nothing." Deku dodged the question.

"Oh okay." Uraraka left and Pyrrha Bakugo a stack of cash.

"You win this time." She smiled.

"Looks like your useful for something nerd, pay up Red." I rolled my eyes as I slapped the cash in his hand.

"You took bets!" He whispered yelled.

"You wanted to try Pyrrha's workout, well your getting it. She maybe smiling but Mystralians always get their money's worth." I sighed as I dried the dishes.

* * *

I sat on Kiri's shoulder's as we waited for the surprise. "You lose the bet?" He asked.

"Yep, but now I need to get those two together to get Mina off our back." I ruffled his hair.

"You can't force it." He smiled up at me.

"I know." I dropped down and looked over the other students. "I'm just looking at the two and neither one can admit how they feel."

"I don't know how you girls can just tell that from looking at them." He scoffed. "To me they just seem like friends."

"Woman's intuition." I smiled.

"The same intuition that blew up in your face the other day?" He asked.

"That was a blacksmith's intuition." I turned from him with a huff but all he did was laugh.

"Of course, of course, sorry I doubted you." he messed my hair as he smiled with his goofy grin.

"Sure thing, just one thing first." I said.

"Oh and that is?" I grabbed his hand and pulled his arm over my shoulder.

"Be the strongest man you can be." I closed my eyes with a sigh. "And that'll be enough for me."

"Of course Petals." He hugged me tighter.

"CUT THE LOVEY DOVEY CRAP!" Bakugo faked gagging as he smacked our heads together.

"Hey, they were being cute." Uraraka complained as she contained her laughter.

"_They were being cute._ Blegh, Had I known he'd get like this I would have killed him the first day we met." Bakugo cracked his neck as walked of, "Even the damn nerd isn't that annoying."

"Students gather round." The teachers explained how the game would work, Class 1-B would try to scare our class as we would walk in pairs, the more and louder we screamed the more points they would get. And the more time we yelled the more points we lost.

"Oh it's a Grimm trail, dad would set this up for the kids on patch." I said. "I enjoyed that so much, I scared so many kids."

"I'm not surprised about that." Kiri just shook his head remembering our first hero class.

We waited our turn and as we walked out into the woods I kept an eye out for Class 1-B. "Keep an eye on trees and bushes. " I said as I took a breath in through my nose and I frozen to the spot.

"Ruby what is it?" He asked.

"Poisonous gas." I said as my head snapped side to side looking for the source, then another smell hit me, another smell reached me, one all to familiar and brought up horrible memories.

The smell of soot. I looked up and saw the massive blue inferno raging towards us. "We got to run!" Kiri yelled as we took off down the trail as the pillar of flame burned trough the damp foliage filling the air with more fumes making it harder to breath.

"You know what little Red?" I spun around to look at Torchwick and another man who wore a outfit just as gaudy in taste. The orange of his suit assaulting my eyes through the haze, both wore masks, obviously to keep the gasses out, "I may have a better use for you then just killing you and being done with it." He swung his cane at my head but Kiri intercepted the swing but the other man got past him and just tapped me and everything became blue.

* * *

**And this chapter is completed.**


	47. Chapter 47

**The smell of soot. I looked up and saw the massive blue inferno raging towards us. "We got to run!" Kiri yelled as we took off down the trail as the pillar of flame burned trough the damp foliage filling the air with more fumes making it harder to breath.**

**"You know what little Red?" I spun around to look at Torchwick and another man who wore a outfit just as gaudy in taste. The orange of his suit assaulting my eyes through the haze, both wore masks, obviously to keep the gasses out, "I may have a better use for you then just killing you and being done with it." He swung his cane at my head but Kiri intercepted the swing but the other man got past him and just tapped me and everything became blue.**

* * *

**Chapter 47: The Camp Burns part 2**

I screamed as I saw Ruby turn into a marble. "NOOO!" I grab Torchwick's arm and punch him square on the jaw but his off white aura stopped my blow. He fired a blast from his cane knocking me to the ground. "DAMN IT!" I got up but the two were gone again.

"Kirishima!" I spun to face Tetsutetsu and Kendo running up to me.

"They took her, I WAS RIGHT THERE AND THEY TOOK HER!" I yelled as I choked on the fumes. They gave me a mask that they said Momo made, but I didn't care.

"We'll get her back." Tetsutetsu grabbed my shoulder. I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

I punched the blue walls of my prison unable to escape. I still had some of the poison in my lungs burning each breath. "KIRI PLEASE!" I pushed as hard as I could but nothing would happen.

I fell done as the round room shifted again, I bashed my head off of the blue material as I got thrown around. 'What is happening?' I asked myself. 'What dose Torchwick want with me?'

* * *

I ran through the woods, my knuckles white around Milo's grip. Villains were attacking everywhere. "How did they find us?" I asked Bakugo.

"I don't know but they'll regret it." he snarled as we looked for everyone else.

* * *

As the fumes continued to grow, we started to have trouble breathing even with the masks on. "Kirishima we'll find her." Kendo put her hand on my shoulder.

"I failed, I was right there and could do nothing as they just took her." I clenched my fist causing a nearby rock to explode spraying shards everywhere. "I was right there. They just took her like it was as easy as breathing. And I could do nothing about it."

"Man look we will get Rose back." Tetsutetsu put his hand on my other shoulder.

My head snapped to the side as I heard a soft metallic click. I pushed the other two to the ground as a loud bang cut through the crackling of the fires. We scrambled to our feet as a lean man in a school uniform and green helmet with a gas mask pointed a six shot revolver at us. "At least one of you is paying attention." His voice was slightly muffled by the mask.

"You people took Ruby." I snarled, my teeth grinding against each other.

"So Torchwick has already completed his objective, the man works fast." he leveled the weapon at me. I ran at him as he fired at me, the slug sparked off my aura as I tackled the man and brought my hardened fist down on him, he barely twisted his head out off the way of the strike.

The ground exploded under my hand. I felt another bullet hit my aura, I grabbed the weapon and crushed it in my hand along with the mans fingers. "Your going to tell me what Torchwick wants with her."

All the man could do was yell in pain as I crushed his hand into a mangled ball of flesh and steel. "A weapon!" He screamed.

"What weapon?" I brought my right fist back again.

"He wanted to turn her into a living weapon." I stared down at the covered face, my own reflected in the red glass. "A tool to rule more then one world."

I struck him once on the side of the head knocking him out. "We have to find Ruby. Now." I said as stone flowed over the villain at my command to keep him there.

"Then let's go." They nodded as we took off into the woods.

* * *

I ran towards Kota's cliffside hideout. 'Damn it!' I pulled on All for One as I ran through the woods. I Spotted the boy, but there was also a massive man. His fist raised over the boy. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled as I grabbed Kota and rolled out of the way.

As I stood up with the boy in my arms something pierced the man's shoulder. A gold and red spear covered in a black aura. Pyrrha soon followed as she grabbed the haft of the weapon and ripped it out sending blood everywhere. "Good save Deku." She spun the blade in her hand.

"Two little wannabe heroes. This will be fun." He clenched his fists as muscle fibers wrapped around his arms.

I set Kota down behind a rock as I kept Full Cowling up staring down the villain. "Pyrrha, have you used..."

"No, but something about this man..." She held left hand as if waiting for something. it arrive a few seconds later, her shield shot past us at the villain who was forced to dodge the metal disk allowing me to land a blow to his side knocking him back into cliff.

As we waited for the smoke to clear we heard him laughing. "Magnets and super strength. You'll have to do more the that!"

* * *

I blasted my way over the burning woods looking for other students, 'Pyrrha just had to go save Deku.' I growled to myself. I looked down and spotted two people, that Torchwick bastard and a man in a orange suit and top hat. 'Now this is interesting.' I put my hands behind me and was a massive explosion I rocketed towards them, but something cut me off, all I could see was a blur of black and white as I was tackled out of the sky. I crashed through a tree and coughed up some blood, my weak aura was broken with ease, but that didn't matter. "You have a lot of guts." I stood up and look at who ever had attacked me. "What the..."

The creature shot forward and struck me in the gut sending me into another tree as I tried to catch my breath. She seem to teleport in front of me and lifted me by my throat. "The hell is this."

I was looking at the reanimated monster that was White Huntress, her skin pale and covered in red markings, remaining eye now red and black.

"Summer, we need that one alive." I heard Torchwick somewhere behind me.


	48. Chapter 48

**The creature shot forward and struck me in the gut sending me into another tree as I tried to catch my breath. She seem to teleport in front of me and lifted me by my throat. "The hell is this."**

**I was looking at the reanimated monster that was White Huntress, her skin pale and covered in red markings, remaining eye now red and black.**

**"Summer, we need that one alive." I heard Torchwick somewhere behind me.**

* * *

**Chapter 48: The Cursed Hero**

I blasted the monster that gripped my throat, she skidded back into a boulder smashing it on impact. "What the fuck did you do?" I was at my limit after all the training I did today, my quirk needed a few seconds between explosions.

Seconds I didn't have.

"This is the Cursed Hero; Black Huntress. Getting the body from the grave was easy enough. It was saving the soul that was the problem." Torchwick walked into my vision along with the other man. "This is the first test of the Grimm Nomu. Impressive handiwork isn't it. Now be a good little Grimm and break the boy down."

Black Huntress landed a punch on the side of my head, I hadn't even seen her move. I spat out the blood as I pushed myself off of the ground. A black Aura flowed around her fists as she grabbed my hair lifting me off my feet. I screamed in pain as I put everything into a massive explosion, my knee tore opne as I was dropped to the ground. 'I have to get out of here.'

I got to my feet and started to run away. This thing can't be killed. I tumbled to the ground to avoid another punch only to be kick in the gut, I coughed up more blood. "Summer that's enough, if you would my friend." Torchwick smiled to his accomplice.

"You truly are a mastermind my dear Roman." I felt a hand touch me and in a flash of blue, I was trapped in a blue sphere.

* * *

I slashed at the villain over and over, cutting through muscles that grew without end. "Detroit SAMSH!" Deku landed a massive hit on the side of the villains head knocking out the artificial eye.

"Your quirk makes you stronger, but from the look of your hand, you break your body." He laughed, "YOUR QUIRK IS JUST A WEAKER VERSION OF MY OWN!" he decked the young hero nearly throwing him from the cliff.

"DEKU!" I yelled as the man got past my guard and hit me in the gut, my back blew out in a swirl of sparks, I fell to my knees vomiting up ashy blood.

"That's interesting. So your the third one we were to capture." He grabbed me by my neck. He activated something in his ear. "Got the Maiden. Do you guys have the Reaper and the Bakugo?"

"Let her GOOOO!" Deku Struck the man again forcing him to drop me, the villain stumbled back from the force of the strike.

I stood on my shaky legs, "I have to use it Deku, get Kota out of here now. He's to young to see death."

"Pyrrha you can't be serious, You'll die if you use it." He refused to look at me.

"I said run." I looked at the Villain, my eyes wreathed in green flame, "I hope you die quickly." I snarled as the clouds swirled above us, rain falling slowly but soon drenching the ground. Lightning crashed into the treed and mountain tops, my sternum burned a bright orange, the same place as the arrow that had ended my life. As Deku took a few steps back. I reeled my spear back and with one swift move threw it as Deku ran with Kota. A fork of lightning struck the weapon when it hit the man he fell over in a burning pile of flesh, I took a breath as the power of the Maiden receded back inside me. 'How long do I have left? Days? Weeks?' I fell to my knees while looking at the corpse of the large man.

"May your soul find peace."

* * *

I ran Back to the clearing with the rest of the students, the police had arrived. "Kirishima where's Ruby?" Aizawa asked.

"Torchwick took her, we heard explosions in the direction and thought the they had run into Bakugo, but we haven't seen either of them." I gasped out as Kendo and Tetsu caught up.

"HELP! PYRRHA'S AT THE CLIFF!" Deku yelled as he landed with Kota who was crying in his arm, the other was a ugly purple "Their after Pyrrha, Ruby and Bakugo."

"Damn it!" I shoot off with a stone pillar flying through the air in the direction that Deku had come from. I spotted her stumbling along the stone pathway. I landed not too far from her.

"Pyrrha!" I yelled as I ran to her.

"Where is Ruby?" She asked before coughing into her hand, grey blood dripped from her hand, in fact her whole body seemed to be greying even as I looked at her.

"Torchwick got her, I failed. I fucking failed!" I put her arm over my shoulder before stomping on the ground, a oval slab about a foot thick rose under my feet and started to move towards everyone else.

"Where is Bakugo?" She asked.

"I don't know. Wasn't he with you?" I asked.

"I split off to save Kota and Deku, I had to kill the villain. It all happened so fast." She cough some more blood spraying on the stone as she fell to her hands and knees. "I have three days left. Please find her." She fell unconscious and wouldn't wake up.

* * *

We all licked our wounds as search and rescue searched for anyone still in the woods, three people were unaccounted for, Ragdoll, Ruby and Bakugo. Tsu and Uraraka had been attacked by a girl with a knife trying to get their blood.

Todoroki, Ojiro, Momo and 1-B's Awase had been attacked by a man in a black full body straight jacket and a green Nomu, Momo and Awase had attacked a tracker to the Nomu when it stopped chasing them.

But aside for the flames we couldn't be sure how many villains had attacked us. It was so well plotted out that even their losses felt like they were planed, one villain dead, two captured.

Those of us that were caught in the poisonous gas or injured by the villains were brought to the nearest hospital. But Pyrrha, she was in a coma, from what Kirishima said, she only has three days to live.

All Might Trusted his Quirk to me, and I still had failed to make a difference, when the Villains had found us.


	49. Chapter 49

**Those of us that were caught in the poisonous gas or injured by the villains were brought to the nearest hospital. But Pyrrha, she was in a coma, from what Kirishima said, she only has three days to live.**

**All Might Trusted his Quirk to me, and I still had failed to make a difference, when the Villains had found us.**

* * *

**Chapter 49: The Truth**

I hit the ground with a grunt. I had completely worn out my body and aura trying to escape whatever it was that I was captured. As I got to my feet someone grabbed me. "Ruby Rose." I was forced to turned to a man in a black suit, and a black helmet that covered his head completely. "Daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. It's so nice to meet you finally."

"What do you want with me?" I growled as I fought against the iron grip on my wrists.

"Well I don't get much time to speak with the younger generation often, My name Is All For One." He held out a hand in greeting, but for various reasons I didn't take it.

"I really should make time for family more often, when your mother was brought to me we had so many lovely talks." I was forced to look in a corner and I stared at the impossible. "She's little more then a tool right now, but I can restore her freewill if you do something for me."

"Why should I believe you?" I couldn't take my eyes off the monster that was my mother.

"Well I have to do at least one nice thing for my Grand Daughter. Now where should I start?" I stared at the villain in disbelief as he taped the mask he wore over his face.

"Impossible... your... your lying to me!" I yelled.

"You know I'm not, I may be many things but such a pointless lie is beneath me." he chuckled. "You'll be seeing things my way soon enough anyways."

"Look this is all nice and shit, but you promised me a quirk." Torchwick interrupted, "And then you can send me home to aid Salem."

"Of course, of course, did you handle the girl?" He asked.

"She has been sent to her mother in America." Torchwick said as I heard a grunt from the other wall.

"Oh Omoidasu, you tried to warn them." I was twisted the other way and hanging from two hooks through his hands was the man who had ripped through my memories. One For all walked over to him and placed a hand on the scalp of the man and black lightning crackled around the room as he pulled the man's quirk from him. He look to the Mobster and held out a hand to the crime boss which Torchwick shook with pride, a dark glow between their hands.

"Remnatians, so easily adapting to quirks. Truly remarkable, Do bring me some Faunas when you come back." All For One said with a grudging respect.

"If your willing to pay old man. Salem won't miss a few slaves." he laughed. "I'll be Taking Mr. Compress with me, and the Grimm Nomu, Her husband should be at Haven when we attack."

"You really just explained that all in front of me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, You'll be like your mother soon enough." I was lifted off of my feet and brought over to a tank full of black liquid. "The Blood Huntress will be a fitting name for my new assassin. Oh and do try to keep your mind intact, I'd rather break it myself." And with that I was plunged into the tank as the lid was sealed over me. I held my breath for as long as I could, my lungs screaming for air, eventually I couldn't hold it any more and my mouth opened, that's when the nightmares began.

* * *

I bounced my knee by Pyrrha's bed. 'Ruby and Bakugo were kidnapped, how could I be so fucking useless, I was right there.' Uraraka walked into the room.

"You still upset about what happened?" She asked as She sat down next to me.

"How could I not be? I was right there." I said as I clenched my fist. "And I only had time to throw one punch before she was gone."

"So what now?" She asked, "Our friends were just taken from us."

"We'll get them back." I stood up. "They could be doing anything to them right now, and here we are just sitting around waiting."

I had Uraraka gather up the rest of the class in Deku's room, well at least those that could move.

"Kirishima what is this about?" Kaminari asked.

"I'm going after Ruby and Bakugo." I said.

"Kirishima the pros are handling it." Tsu said, "Do you really want to get involved in this? You'll be breaking the law."

"Tsu, I am already involved, they took the girl I love and my best friend, and I could do nothing. I was right there and there was nothing I could do! And now Ruby's friend is dying again, the power of the Maiden has to go to Ruby." I took in a deep breath, "I refuse to be anymore of a failure."

"I'm going with you." Todoroki said. "I don't want to see anyone else hurt."

"I'm going as well, I have my own reasons to help both of them" Deku stood up.

"Are you insane?" Tenya asked.

"Tenya, It's been two days Pyrrha dies tomorrow, we don't have the luxury to wait." Todoroki said as calmly as he could.

"No, absolutely not." he waved his arms in the air.

"You can't stop us. Todoroki, didn't Momo put a tracker on a Nomu?" I asked.

"I did." We looked in the door way and the girl in question was there. "I'm going as well, Ruby has helped all of us so much, it would be wrong to do nothing."

* * *

I floated in the darkness struggling for air until I heard a giggling I twisted around and found myself in a forest. but something was off, like the colors had been drained except for red. "Hello." I called out, that's when the grimm came, but the didn't charge me instead the seamed interested in me.

"Hello young Rose." I spun on the spot and sitting in a clearing was a man who radiated purple light his featureless face was topped with curled horns, he sat at a stone table that dripped blood. He had a chess set in front of him. "Sit, you have some time to spare before the real excitement begins."

* * *

Our team walked towards Mystral, after a misadventure for me to talk with my mother which had led me to the Ice Queen herself. "Yang were almost there, another weeks travel." Dad said with a smile.

"Yeah, this has been so great." Qrow said as he took another swing from his flask, "You're not the one who got poisoned."

"You lived." Jaune pointed out.

"Shut up." My uncle groaned.

"This has been so much fun, oh do you think the trip to Atlas will be this fun?" Nora asked.

"I doubt it Nora." Ren smiled at the pink powerhouse.

"So long as we don't have to sleep on the ground anymore." Wiess said as she rubbed her eyes, she hadn't gotten her beauty sleep.

"Don't worry, Lionheart will set us up. He's a man of his word." Dad said with a smile.

* * *

"Listen up we have two locations for their main base. A secret bar that we have identified as a possible hideout due to information gained from one of the students during the attack and the tracker that one of UA's student's planted. You will be split into two teams." The Police chief explained to the pros and police men and women who had been selected to storm the League of Villains.

All Might, Endeavour, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Gang Orca, Tiger, Gran Torino, Best Jeanist and EdgeShot, were the Heroes who had been called in to fight the villains, and to restore the public's faith in Heroes.

Little did they know just what evil they would face in those buildings.

* * *

"You encouraged students to fight?" One reporter asked. "Against super villains?"

"They had to fight in order to survive the night, all things considered things could have gone much worse." I said in to the microphone. "Given what's happen this is the best we could make of the situation."

"The best scenario you could say? Two children and a Pro kidnapped, several other injured, one dying as we speak, this is the best scenario?" He continued. "What purpose do you suppose they could have with kidnapping the children? One of which is legally your responsibility out side of school."

"Choose your next words carefully." I said.

"Is it that the League seeks to add them to their ranks?" He asked and at that I stood up.

"We... I instil a strong sense of duty into my students, I wouldn't be surprised if Ruby and Bakugo were trying to fight their way out at this very moment. As For Pyrrha no one asked her to fight, she saw a child in danger, and she acted as a hero. You should be looking at their actions, They were all actions of true Heroes. I am proud to say that they will keep the peace."


	50. Chapter 50

**"Is it that the League seeks to add them to their ranks?" He asked and at that I stood up.**

**"We... I instil a strong sense of duty into my students, I wouldn't be surprised if Ruby and Bakugo were trying to fight their way out at this very moment. As For Pyrrha no one asked her to fight, she saw a child in danger, and she acted as a hero. You should be looking at their actions, They were all actions of true Heroes. I am proud to say that they will keep the peace."**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Maiden of Destruction**

I sat across for the purple god, he tilted his head to one side as if he were smiling. "I finally meet one of my brothers Sacred Guardians. Welcome Ruby Rose." He greeted me warmly. "I am the Brother of Destruction."

"Sacred Guardian?" I asked.

"Oh that's right, your from the second brood of humanity on Remnant, your silver blood come's from Ozma. Not the ancient tribe. It's been so long since I've been on Remnant." He sighed as though the eons of life he had gone through weighed on him. "Back in the golden days, when magic flowed like rivers through the veins of humans, my brother fell in love with a mortal woman, this divine union brought forth the power of the silver eyes. That boy would go on to start a tribe of Grimm hunters, then he would have children, and they would have children, over thousands of years they became renowned for their power to dispel my darkness. They were named his children and would protect his sacred pond from those who would destroy it." He reached over to the chess board and moved a pawn.

"So what dose this have to do with me?" I asked as I moved a pawn a single space.

"I have a soft spot for younger siblings, like you and I. Always compared to the elder." he moved another pawn at the end of his sentence.

"I... I guess that make sense, but I don't have anything against my sister." I said as I moved a bishop three spaces.

"And nor should you, jealousy is one of the most self destructive emotions." He said as he moved his knight.

"But your the god of destruction... shouldn't you like that?" I asked as I moved my bishop taking out his pawn.

"There was a time where I let my jealousy get the better of me, that is when I created the Grimm, but they lacked something that my only my brother could make, a soul." He took out my bishop with his own. "You were expecting me to be evil?" He asked.

"Well Brother of Destruction doesn't sound like the most agreeable person, that and the Grimm that attack our borders." I said as I moved a knight to prevent him from getting inside my lines of defence.

"Destruction isn't 'evil', think of building demolition, tearing down the old to make room for something new. That is what I embody." He said, "It is a tool, just like creating isn't inherently 'good', you can create horrible things." He moved another pawn.

"I mean when you look at it like that, neither of you are good or evil." I said. "But so many people die to Grimm attacks. How else are we supposed to see them." I said.

"The Grimm are a embodiment of change, they forced Humanity to evolve at an incredible rate. You could say they are the reason Aura is able to be manifested at all. They are as integral to Remnant as it's people are." He moved his took out another one of my pawns with his bishop.

"So what is evil?" I asked as I killed his bishop with my queen.

"When you take joy in harming others. All humans have evil in them. You have touched it more then a few times, the breath of joy you get when you kill the Grimm." he shook his head, "But I suppose they were made for that. To force the world to grow around their darkness." He used his knight to remove my queen from the board.

"I had to protect people." I said quickly, not wanting to think of what he just said.

"That is true, and that is a noble goal. Which is why I have a proposition for you." He said as he looked at me. "Your friend has a sliver of the Fall Maiden's power, and even as we speak she is fading as what embers of life she has dies, but even with a thousand generations of Maidens, it will never grow strong enough to bring you back to Remnant, I can take that power and change it in to what you need, but there is one thing." the chess board turned to dust in a gust of air. "You won't have the added power of your silver eyes to the Maiden's power."

"I keep hearing about Silver Eyed Maidens, my mother and her notes said that Ozpin wanted a Silver Eyed Maiden to kill Salem, are they really that powerful?" I asked.

"You would've been able to move mountains with ease, armies would fall at your breath." I shuddered at that thought, "There has never been a Silver Eyed Maiden, but with the relics, 'Ozpin' saw this power, you still wouldn't have killed an immortal, but your power would hold Salem back in fear of your might."

"And this is because your power can't mix with my silver eyes?" I asked.

'Indeed, but will you accept the power I offer." He held out his hand, a royal purple glow filled the air around it.

* * *

"You know if were caught were in so much trouble." Tenya said, "No fighting, we are getting them and getting out." the rest of us sat silently on the train.

"We know, we can't afford to get into a brawl, they could be injured." Momo said as she twirled her hair.

I stayed silent as the others discussed the plan. "Kirishima." Deku said making me jump slightly. "We'll find them."

"I know but I still can't shake something that one of the villains said, 'A weapon to rule more then one world' are they planning a attack on Ruby home?" I asked quietly.

The others looked at me their eyes widening at that. "We have to tell someone." Todoroki said.

"And what good is that going to do, just dial up Remnant and call them?" I snapped. "There are people in danger, and we can't do anything." We soon departed the train

* * *

The Heroes checked their gear, going to the bar was Me, Endeavour, Gang Orca, Edgeshot and Kamui Woods. While the ones tracking the Nomu were Best Jeanist, Mt. Lady, Tiger and Gran Torino.

"Toshinori, focus." My old teacher scolded me.

**"Uh right sir." **I said as I looked down at the small man. **"I'm just worried about the students."**

"We all are, but we have to keep our heads on straight to get this to work." He sighed, "I hate to think what All for One could be doing to them."

**"Let's hope we are there in time." **I said as the police loaded up in the cars.

"Indeed."

* * *

I sat by Pyrrha's bed, the steady beep of her slowly fading heart filled the room. "Jiro?" Denki asked from the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at the human battery pack.

"You know Ruby will pull through this right." He said as he put a chair next to me.

"I know, but what about Pyrrha? She'll be stuck in Ruby's mind remember, and they both lived through such horrible events. That can't be good for anyone." I said as I looked down at the girl. her ashen body was laid out on a steel table, the doctors didn't understand how a quirk could do this, but this wasn't due to quirk. Her limbs had been bound to keep them from crumbling. Even fully unconscious she was crying, tears steaming as they rolled through what was once her skin.

"Well... we just have to help them when it come to that." he grabbed my hand as we sat in the silence that was cut with the heart beat of the dying maiden.

* * *

I sat chained to a chair in this hideous bar, my mouth was gagged and my hand clamped in a vice like device. "Well look at that, they have no idea where we could be." The freak with a hand on his face said. "I'll offer one last time, join us." He said as one of his extra freaks gave me a too wide smile.

"Hmmmmrph." I strained against my restraints. 'Like hell I'll her join you bastards.' I couldn't use my quirk like this so the entire time they have held me here I had been trying to use my Semblance, but nothing would happen.

Until it did.

A bottle on the counter imploded just as the extra lizard reached for it. "What the..." The locks that held me started popping off as their internals crushed themselves.

"Impressive, you can crush small things with your mind." Torchwick said as he pointed his cane at me. "Now stay seated or I will kill you." the end of it popped up.

BANG BANG BANG.

Well all jumped at the loud knocking on the door. We all waited a few seconds in tense silence. "Your Pizza is here."

"I didn't order..." One of the Extra's started but Torchwick cut him off.

"FUCKING HELL! GET DOWN!" He yelled as the wall exploded and standing there was All Might.

**"Fear not, for I AM HERE!"**

* * *

We had changed into disguises and had found the building that the tracker had led us too. but we just stood out side of it waiting unsure about what to do. "There is gap between the wall and the next building." Momo said.

"Maybe on the other side we'll be able to find a window to look through." Deku said as he played with the fake chin beard we had bought him.

"It wouldn't hurt to look." Iida said. and with that we squeezed through the small ally until I noticed a window just above us.

"Iida, Deku, help me up." I said. as the two did their best to lift me up over the stone fence. it was too dark to see inside of it. "I can't see anything." I reached inside of my pocket and pulled out a white mask from my pocket.

"Isn't that Ruby's?" Todoroki asked.

"Aizawa gave it to me when it came in yesterday, he said there was a night vision setting." I put the mask on and clicked a button expanding the support item. I saw the room in a grainy green light, but I saw Nomu in tanks, and... "There is a man hooked to the wall." I said, my voice shaking. as I looked more to one side I saw a computer screen and the out line of a sealed glass box on a table it seemed to be filled with a dark liquid. 'Wait who is that?' I saw a woman standing completely still and as the image cleared I saw her one eye looking straight at me. "We've been spotted!" The two dropped me to my feet. as we scrambled to get back. that's when we noticed Mt. Lady, with a truck on her foot, smashing the side of the building. as the dust was kicked up into the air we hid behind the stone fence.

* * *

I looked down at the vats containing the Nomu, all of the were completely still as we grabbed them, I scratched my chin through the denim. "Ragdoll!" Tiger grabbed the naked body of his teammate wrapping a blanket around her. Her face was blank like she wasn't all there. "What did they do to you?" I spotted a man that was hung by hooks through his hands. as I went to let the victim down I heard a deep voice from further inside the Nomu factory.

"Black Huntress, do keep our guests entertained while I get ready." We heard the sound of hard souled footwear clack on the cement. From the shadows emerged...

"White Huntress..." I took at step back, it was the late Pro who was killed by Stain, her face was a deathly white, red marking surrounded her remaining eye while the other was just a black socket. She looked like those demons from the Hosu incident. Then something began pouring from the Nomu's mouths and they vanished.

I could hear her joints pop as she clenched her fists. Her face contorted as her gaze shifted from each of us. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

And she vanished, a gust of wind and pure black petals filled the air as she grabbed my throat and lifted me off my feet. I grabbed her arm and twisted out of her grip, the denim on my face tearing off as I used my quirk to try and capture the former Hero.

She tore through the threads like they weren't there as she punched me in the stomach. I keeled over as I spat blood into my hand. She grabbed me by the back of my neck and lifted me back up, her right arm reeled back, but Gran Torino planted a solid kick into her face throwing her to the ground. "What have you done!?" The old man yelled.

"The ultimate weapon. That is what I have created." a man emerged from the shadows, a large black helmet covered his head and neck. his fine black suit spotless. "And I intend on having more at my disposal."

* * *

Our classmates were in the waiting room watching the news, but I was still by Pyrrha's bed side holding her hand as the heat left her. Slowly the beeps became irregular, then they stopped. The doctors rushed into the room, but her body had fallen apart completely. I looked out the window that the Maiden's power had went through. I knew where it was going.

"Please Miss Jiro, I know this is a lot but you have to leave." The nurse said and as I wiped the tears from my eyes I turned and left the room.

'Save her, Pyrrha.'

* * *

I looked at the purple hand as the table sank into the ground. "Why do this?" I asked.

"You will bring about change to more then just those around you. You will change the multiverse, but as it stands, you only have a few seconds to make the choice." He stood to his full height.

"Bring about change, let's hope it's good." I gabbed his hand and the world in my mind became nothing but silver and purple flames.

"Go forth, my Maiden of Destruction." His voice rang in my ears as my eyes snapped open and my scream rang out as flames escaped my eyes boiling the black liquid.

* * *

A scream cut into the sound of battle and then a massive explosion of heat whipped across my face, the remainder of the building collapsed in a smoke cloud and a new pair of foot steps approached, I backed away from it as Black Huntress turned to the source. From the smoke came the missing girl, but something wasn't right.

She wore the spandex, tank top and boots she had been wearing a the day she was kidnapped, but her face was deathly white, the same as her mothers, two long thin horns curled up and back from her brow coming back under her ears, the same marking covered the skin around the eyes, but instead of the red glare purple irises stared at the villain with pure hatred, purple flames burned from her eyes as she clenched her fists. "I am RED HUNTRESS! THE REAPER HERO!" She yelled as she flashed forward in a storm of red and purple petals, landing a blow dead center and knocking back the massive man into a Nomu tank, breaking it apart.

"So you still have your free will... That won't be a problem for long. After all you should listen to your grandfather."

* * *

The area around the villain's bar was utter chaos, Nomu had appeared and were attacking everything that moved, while the League had vanished in the same black slime that had brought the Nomu here. "All Might, it's him, he's at The Nomu factory! Gran Torino just called it in! Wait... WHITE HUNTRESS IS ALIVE!" Noamasa yelled from the street as he shot a Nomu through the head.

"GO ALL MIGHT WE HAVE THIS!" Endeavour yelled as he blasted another

I leaped into the air. 'Hang in there Ruby, Bakugo, I'm coming!'


	51. Chapter 51

**The area around the villain's bar was utter chaos, Nomu had appeared and were attacking everything that moved, while the League had vanished in the same black slime that had brought the Nomu here. "All Might, it's him, he's at The Nomu factory! Gran Torino just called it in! Wait... WHITE HUNTRESS IS ALIVE!" Noamasa yelled from the street as he shot a Nomu through the head.**

**"GO ALL MIGHT WE HAVE THIS!" Endeavour yelled as he blasted another**

**I leaped into the air. 'Hang in there Ruby, Bakugo, I'm coming!'**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Evil Vs Darkness**

I stood straight at the villain as he looked me over. "Interesting, such a dramatic change physically." All for one looked me over. I looked to the heroes as they stared at the villain... my mother or what was left of her still had a blank look on her face. "Black Huntress, kill the heroes." She turned to the Heroes but Best Jeanist restrained her.

Or at least he tried too.

My mother vanished and reappeared behind the pro and went to break the Heroes neck but was kick away by Gran Torino. "She's even faster the she used to be." the old hero snarled. I burst forward at All for One with purple flames burning in my hands, he just raised his hand and his arm expanded and shrunk rapidly sending a shockwave through the air, I barely dodged in a flurry of petals to the side while throwing the flames like base balls, they exploded on his arm pushing him back a few steps.

As we moved away from the other fighters I heard more and more explosions and the distinct voice of Bakugo over it all. All for One continued to blast me with shock waves but I was just to fast to get hit. I closed the distance and punched him in his guy my aura flaring from the force of the blow actually lifting him of his feet. He landed a dozen feet away from me. "I'll be damned, you do have the heart of a warrior." He stood up straight. "But that isn't enough to stop me."

_Get behind him. _Pyrrha's voice said in my head, _Then kick him at the base of his spine._

'Thanks.' I dropped down into a low stance as purple lightning crackled around me. I burst forward with a resounding clap as I broke the sound barrier with ease, my boot planted squarely in his back stumbling him allowing me to grab his suit and threw him into wall. He emerged from the ruble as though it never happened.

_Remember what Cementos said, you rely too heavily on your weapons, try using your semblance as a weapon. _Pyrrha coached.

'This isn't the time for lessons.' I thought back as I dodged more blasts.

"You aren't strong enough to stop me." My grandfather growled in frustration.

"No, but he is." I said as I sensed All Might rapidly approaching and faster then I could blink the beast of a man had punched the villain shattering the helmet.

**"DAMN IT!" **he yelled as he stood between me and All for One. **"Rose get out of here!"**

"And since when do you get to order my family around like that." I saw his face finally, or rather lack of a face, his nose was slits among scar tissue, he had no eyes and no hair, just scars covering everything.

**"Family?"** All Might looked between me and the villain.

"Turns out this creep is my grand father." All Might's eyes widened as he looked down at me.

"Oh yes the hero that is related to the villain." All for One mocked, "Shame you would have made a great fighter for my army."

**"Rose, leave."** All Might's teeth ground together.

"Hey this is my fight..." started but was cut off by the teacher.

**"I have to do this." **He looked back at me. **"You have to leave."**

"Fine," I turned to run but mom had tackled me to the ground, as we struggled we fell through a weaker section of the floor, her hands were covered in blood as she crushed my throat. I punched her in the face a purple shock wave rolled over her black aura. But her grip didn't lesson.

"MOM IT'S ME! RUBY!" I yelled as my vision darkened...

… 'No.' This wasn't right, I had to bring her back.

'No.' I knew she was in there, I could sense it.

"NOOO!" I switched from the Maidens power to the silver eyes and screamed as the power ate at my body. As the light dimmed I looked at my mother her eye flickering between silver and red.

"Ruby... run." She let me go and stumbled back, before leaping back out the hole above us.

"WAIT!" I yelled as I used my semblance to get back up to ground level where she kneeled on the ground holding her head.

"RAAAAGGGGGGH!" She yelled as her body twisted to me, her fully red and her face twisted in rage. She leaped at my but Gran Torino kicked her on the side of the head sending her careening into the League off villains who surrounded Bakugo.

"She's in there," I said as my aura reversed the damage that the Silver eyes did to me. "I can get her out of that nightmare."

"I hope so." The old man said, "We'll capture her then you can do what you have to." I looked down at the older hero. "It's too dangerous to try and fix her on the battlefield." he looked up at me, "I know your worried, but there is just too much happening."

"Okay. How are the others?" I asked not taking my eyes off the monster that my mother had become.

"Best Jeanist is dead, killed by ... Black Huntress." He grimaced as he said that. "You should try to get out of here, along with your classmate."

"But that isn't as simple as running away." I said. "You keep Black Huntress occupied, I'll help Bakugo."

My mother rushed us, but Torino kicked her to side as I speed towards Bakugo, I shoulder tackled the lizard villain, he scream in surprised as I barreled over him. I stopped back to back with Bakugo.

"I was wondering where you were." He grinned, "Let's kill these extra's." He blasted a man with burns covering his body and skin stapled over much of the scar tissue.

"For once I agree with you." I smiled as I blasted lightning through a man with a massive package that he swung like a weapon, he fell on his back gasping for air as smoke rose from his chest.

"Holy shit." a man wearing grey and black mask said, "That was shocking." He voice was different the second time.

"We can either run or kick the shit out of these guys." I said as Bakugo blasted another villain back.

_I suggest you run. _Pyrrha said in my head.

'I didn't ask you.' I thought back.

I dodged the lizard man's 'sword', it was a mass of weapons held together by belts, I punched him in the snout making him stumble back.

"Little Red, little Red. You just don't know when to die do you?" Torchwick asked he fired round at me and I held my ground as it exploded on my aura, but the balst still knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Because I refuse to let evil people like you win." I snarled when I charged the magic in my hands and blasted the mobster with twin purple beams that he ducked under. He jumped up in the air and the air around him shimmered as he used his new quirk to make something.

The Paladin's foot crushed a massive piece of rubble. "Then let's go." He voice spoke from the speakers. I used quick shots of fire to intercept the missils that he fired at me. The hand sung in on it's self revealing a machine gun which I dodged with my semblance as rushed the mech.

I leaped up at the machine, fire burning from my hands clapped them shut, a blade of purple flames washed over the steel plating making it stumble back. I then had to dodge a rocket that blasted on the ground sending shrapnel over the battlefield. I slid underneath it as I fired more energy at it, but the plates just deflected the power. Before I could move he brought the steel foot down on me, my aura flaring from the strain of keeping me from getting crushed, I was slowlt ground into the cement. I smashed my hand into the ground, a wave of pure destruction broke down the man made stone and I fell through to the basement below us.

The mech got stuck.

I burst through the floor as Torchwick tried to free the machine. "God DAMN IT!" He yelled from inside. I heard servos and hydraulics break as he forced the trapped machine fought it's way out of it's prison. I grabbed the top of and began tearing my way through the steel and electronics. I ripped one the cockpit, but he wasn't there. Only a closing portal.

I looked over to the rest of the villains as they regrouped. Torchwick had a panicked look etched into his face as he scrambled to his feet.

"Yield." I said as I walked towards them.

"Your a monster!" Torchwick yelled as he stumbled back.

I ran a hand over my horns and hair, "Maybe. But at least I still have my humanity." I let my hand fall to my side as I closed my eyes, the wind began to pick up and rain fell from quickly forming clouds, purple lightning crackled in the sky far above us. I opened my eyes, the flames burning brighter then the have yet. I slowly was lifted off my feet as wind continued to rage around us.

The Villains stepped back as the wind ripped at their clothes. I took another breath as the storm died down. "Yield." I said again.

"Like hell I WILL!" Torchwick created a second cane and started to fire both at me, the explosions clouding the air around me with dust. I just leaped high into the air and threw a fire ball at them, they scattered away from the explosion. I landed next to Bakugo, a smile stretching my face.

"I have never felt this strong before." I said as I stood up straight. "I's kind of scary to be honest."

"You don't have to tell me, but that still won't make you number one," He grinned, "But you'll make a good sidekick."

"Really?" I asked as I looked at him.

Torchwick was the first one to his feet, he pointed his dual canes at us, but they suddenly imploded in his hands, from the corner of my eye I saw that Bakugo had outstretched his hand. "With a semblance like this, that won't be a issue."

"Only a few days and you got huh? I'm impressed." I smirked.

"Well given the situation, I had a lot of time to figure it out." she smiled as his orange aura flashed around him, deflecting a throwing knife from the Stain fan boy.

"HEROES LIKE YOU DON'T DESEREVE THAT TITLE!" He yelled as he leaped at us but I just dodged his blade and brought up my knee between his legs, his eyes bugged out as he doubled over. "That was a dirty blow." He groaned as he held his family jewels. I ripped a sword free from his montrostity of a weapon and spun it in my hand.

"Who's next?" I asked.

* * *

From Our hiding spot we had watched everything unfold, Ruby... was amazing, she thrived in the heat of battle. 'Ruby. What did they do to you?' I wondered as I saw her new form dance from one villain to the next with ease. Her snow white skin glowed with new found power. "I can't just stand here." I went to rush in but Iida grabbed my shirt.

"I know what your thinking, we can't just run in there." he said.

"Then what do we do?" I asked. "Stand around and do nothing?"

"Give them a way out." Deku said as he scratched his chin.

* * *

I was pushing my limits, even with the powers that being a Maiden gave me. Slowly the Villains were gaining the upper hand from their numbers and All Might was struggling will All For One. We had to get out of here. "We have to get out of here." Bakugo said, "All Might can't use his full strength while were here."

"I know." I looked over to gran Torino and Tiger, they had cornered my mother, but she was still fighting at full strength. The look of pure murderous rage still burned on her face. I dodged another wave of blue flames as I looked for a way out.

Then it appeared, a massive ramp of ice exploded from the far end of the battle ground and three people shot off the end of it. Iida, Deku and...

"Kiri." I said as I looked at them.

"LET'S GO!" he yelled as he held out his hand to us.

"There's our way out." Bakugo said as he grabbed my shirt and used a huge explosion to launch us into the air. I looked back and saw Mr, Compress flying towards us.

"Oh no YOU DON'T" I yelled as I blasted him back with a strong gust of wind as Bakugo grabbed Kirishima's hand. And as flew through the air in silence watching the battleground recede from us.

"You didn't rescue me, you idiot were just the best way to escape." Bakugo said with a smirk.

"Mind gak, not holding me by my shirt?" I said as I fought my clothing as it tried to strangle me.

* * *

As I watched the students rocket off into to night sky I focused my gaze on the monster that had put them through hell. **"It's over All for One."**

"It'll be over when I rule this world." His clenched his fist as he looked at me. "And for that to happen, I'll make sure that ridiculous smile is riddled with blood as you rot away."


	52. Chapter 52

**As I watched the students rocket off into to night sky I focused my gaze on the monster that had put them through hell. "It's over All for One."**

**"It'll be over when I rule this world." His clenched his fist as he looked at me. "And for that to happen, I'll make sure that ridiculous smile is riddled with blood as you** **rot away."**

* * *

**Chapter 52: All Might's Last Stand**

We landed on the opposite side of town, for some reason Deku, Iida and Kiri were wearing semiformal clothes. I leaned against a wall as I caught my breath. I looked down at my now snow white skin. 'I've become what I swore to destroy... A Grimm.' I thought to myself.

_Ruby. _Pyrrha said in the back of my mind.

'Pyrrha, please, not right now.' I knew she heard my thoughts, and she stayed quite, 'I have to get used to all of this.'

"Ruby." I looked at Kirishima as he walked over. "What did he do to you?" He asked.

My sliver and black eyes focused on the ground between my feet, "He wanted to... make me a tool for his army, a Grimm Nomu. He turned me into a monster."

"Petals, don't tell me you believe that crap. Your at least have a better chance of going pro then the nerd." Bakugo walked over.

"Yeah you were amazing. I have never seen such raw power." Kiri grabbed my hands in his, they felt so warm. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to save you. I failed you." He hugged me. "I was right there, and they took you away, right after I made the promise to you."

"It wasn't your fault." I said as I held him tight, "We had no way of knowing." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I won't lose you again. I swear on my honor as a man to protect you." He picked me up as he straightened his back. "Because I know you'll do the same for the rest of us."

I started to cry into his shoulder, I knew I couldn't ask him to do that. I would never ask anyone to go that far for me, yet here he was, the boy who I had bumped into the day of the entrance exams laying his heart out for me. "I love you."

* * *

I blocked All for One's strike, but the force of the blow made me skid backwards. I dodged the follow up strike and landed a smash dead center on his chest, he stumbled back from the mighty blow. I stared at my nemesis, his scar face from our last fight showed no emotions. "Your just like your mentor." He said. "Though it is funny that my own flesh and blood has been set on the path of heroes, it's all most like the world is playing a sick joke on us." he had forced the League and Black Huntress to leave through one of Kurogiri's portals, now it was just me and him on the battlefield.

**"What are you talking about?" **I asked.

"The boy Tomura Shigaraki, he is my successor, much like the green haired boy, Izuku Midoriya, is your. But I choose him for another reason." All for One explained. "For the boy is the grandson of your teacher, Nana Shimura." I took a step back from the villain as he walked towards me.

"No... That's impossible." I said.

"Is it? I found the poor boy homeless, not a soul willing to help him, not the common man, nor any hero, so I took him in and gave him the power he needed to grow stronger." he laughed, a horrible sound that echoed out over the rubble. "I knew he would hate you. But as you have already passed on One for All, I can end you myself. Even if it was his plan."

**"You villain!" **I launched my self at him and went for a smash but he just blocked the blow and struck me in the face. I stumbled back from the blow, blood spilling from my mouth.

"I have chosen these quirks for the purpose of killing you. All in the goal to break you." His right arm bulged and mutated as multiple quirks activated ripping and tearing skin as muscles and steel bone grew. "Tell me hero, what is it like to watch the world from your podium?" I remained silent as I stared him down. "No matter, I'll break it soon enough."

Her flew at me and I block each blow, the shock waves sending debris flying through the air. **"DETROT SMASH!" **I lashed back sending him into a wall breaking it down, the dust clogging the air around him.

"Tick, tick... tick. Time's up." My body began to steam and shrink as I lost my hold on One for All.

* * *

We stood in the crowd, trying to get to the police station, but the street were packed with people watching the news coverage of the battle in Kamino ward. And my eye stared at the skeletal man in the too big hero costume. His chin dripped blood. "That's All Might..." One woman said, "He looks like he should be dead."

"No, that can't be right, It must be the villains doing." A man said.

"That's what he's been hiding all this time? I can see why."

"Is he going to lose?"

I looked at Midoriya and saw the fear on his face and I knew what I had to do, this was just as much my fight as it was All Might's. I turned to go back but Iida grabbed my shoulder.

"Ruby what are you doing?"

"I just need a few seconds. I'm not going to fight." And I ran through crowd before they could stop me. I got into a ally way and took off into the air breaking the sound barrier in under second as I rose higher into the air. I could see the disaster area and the specks that were the pillars of good and evil.

I turned sharply in the air as I shot down to the men. I crashed into the ground behind All Might.

"Rose, what are you doing? I told you to leave." But I just grabbed his shoulder and began the chant.

_**"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee!" **_I yelled as I poured everything into the man's soul, my aura, my semblance, the power of the Maiden, and the sliver eyes into pure energy. And as if a ember in his soul was doused with fire dust, it exploded in size and so did his body as a golden aura spread over the man. The wind around us whipped into a storm that I could barely fight off to stay in place. His chest and arms expanded so far that his costume ripped open, an ugly pulsating wound on his side glowed and cleared away before my eyes.

I let go as I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. "Get him Smiles." I said as I stood up. He smiled down at me, his stupid grin back.

**"I don't know what you did, but thank you." **He said as he turned to All For One.

"You think some more muscles and a shiny new glow will help him?" The Crime lord walked forward his grotesque arm moving rubble out off the way.

"It's a trick my uncle taught me... Last Stand, I'll be powerless for a few days but All Might's new power will only last fifteen minutes at most. But he is now stronger then he has ever been." I explained. "We use this only as a last resort because it leaves people so vulnerable."

And the pro proved my point, before I could blink he was behind All for One, the villains normal arm twisted beyond belief.

"AAAGGH!" He spun around not caring for the damage done to his own arm, he punched All Might in the face, but the shockwave only hurt him, blasting him out of All Might's grip.

**"Give up All For One." **He rushed his opponent shoulder tackling down the villain, the massive dust cloud filled the air as his body scrapped the stone, a bloody trail marked his path.

"NEVER!" He stood to his feet, respirator shattered, his breathing heavy as he struggled for air in the dust fill battle field.

**"UNITED!" **A glow in the palm of his hand illuminated the predawn city. **"STATES!" **He clenched his fist, the winds tearing apart rubble to dust. **"OF SMASH!" **He launched himself throw the air, a bullet of golden light streaking across my vission, his massive fist hit true, dead center on the monster of a man, and drove him donw into the ground. A massive crator formed under them as stone and metal was vaporized from the force of the blow. The heat formed by the attack created a massive swirling up draft that dust high above us.

I felt rain start to fall, soaking my clothes and hair even more. Soon it was a downpour, and I laughed, a pure genuine laugh of joy, it was over. It was finally over, this nightmare was over. And standing over the monster was the Symbol of Peace, one that had touched generations, and would inspire hundreds to come. It was the man who faced death in the face and screamed to the heavens **"I AM HERE!"**

* * *

**All done for that arc.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey, Dragon Scripture here, obviously. I just want to thank you all for reading this for so long, the story has just crossed 30k views thanks to your support. I want to make the best story for you guy's and to be honest I never thought that this would grow as much as it has. I want you all to tell me your favrorite moments so far.**

**I want to thank F.M.D., talking to you in the pms is honestly a lot of fun, and having someone to bounce idea's off of and the art that you have made is amazing. Go support them on here and DeviantArt.**

**I'll get on to the story now.**

* * *

**I felt rain start to fall, soaking my clothes and hair even more. Soon it was a downpour, and I laughed, a pure genuine laugh of joy, it was over. It was finally over, this nightmare was over. And standing over the monster was the Symbol of Peace, one that had touched generations, and would inspire hundreds to come. It was the man who faced death in the face and screamed to the heavens "I AM HERE!"**

* * *

**Chapter 53: Preparation**

I sat on the couch, reading the articles that had come out the last few days. 'The Dead Hero?', 'Black Huntress, a Hero Turned Villain.', 'All Might's true power.' I sighed as I read one more, 'Granddaughter of Evil.' This had a picture of me standing across from All for One.

_The kidnapped UA student Ruby Rose, daughter of the now villain Black Huntress, is the granddaughter of the League of Villains imprisoned leader, All for One. Her missing father is the link between the hero in training and villain mastermind. The young Hero was reunited with her mother a little over a year ago after a small villain attack where she had acted heroically to save a young man from a sludge villain._

_When you look at the footage of the two fights, it's hard to believe she's the same girl. But now she has a striking resemblance to the masks of the monsters that attacked Hosu city only a few weeks ago. And she appeared to have the ability to turn these 'Grimm' as she called them with a silver light. The same applies to her mother, the silver eyes of justice now a blood red. Is there a deeper connection between the Rose family and these demons?_

_As for All for One, his quirk allowed him to transfer quirks to others to submit them to his control, did he do this to the poor girl? Did he try and make his own family a slave to his will? I believe so, and we may see the Hero White Huntress again some day. When interviewed the young hero said this, 'Evil eats at all of us, to give into the temptation and use our powers for our own gain, but we have to stand up for what's right. Because if we don't, then who will?'_

_And when she was asked about her mother, she said that she believes that she is being controlled and that she's in there. 'I will bring her back, because the day she died, we had a fight before she left, and I never got to say goodbye. All for One should have gotten out more, because now he will never see the sun again for what he has done."_

_I'm certain the young hero is taking this time to relax after such a terrifying ordeal. We may need her power again some day._

"Are you sure this will strengthen my aura?" All Might asked from the floor where he sat cross-legged along side Bakugo, Iida, Kyoka, and Kiri were training their auras. Ojiro had decided he needed to do more training on his own before he could go on the mission. The Pro's body looked like it was healthy, which it was.

"Yes, your body has to get used to the new power before you even think of doing hero work." Aizawa said from the table. "After all we agreed to this mission, if there are so many lives at stake." I had told them about the attack on Haven Academy, and were leaving as soon as I could use my powers again.

"So remind me again, who do you need to make this plan work?" Monoma said from the other couch, he was promptly hit by Kendo.

"Sorry about him, but you sure this is a good idea?" Kendo asked. "After all, your all..." She pointed at her brow and twirled it back behind and under her ears.

"That's what the mask is for, and if what Torchwick said is true, they have a way between this and that world, if that means they have their own silver eyed fighter or not, I don't know, but we know they have a Maiden." I said as I put my phone down. "And we need someone who can do a better job at teaching aura training then my relaying information from Pyrrha."

_It's not that bad._ Pyrrha said in the back of my head.

'Yes it is. I mean look at them, it looks like I'm teaching a yoga class without doing yoga myself.' I thought back.

_Yeah I'll give you that one._ She admitted.

I looked down at them, their auras giving off a wide mixture of light that danced on the ground under them. "We just have to worry about strength of the shield, the powers will come in time." Aizawa said, "But you all are going to be training your bodies to peak performance."

Bakugo looked like he wanted to say something, most likely that he was already at peak performance.

I looked back at our home room teacher, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. "You sure you don't want yours's unlocked?" I asked.

"I don't want to have a glow around me." he took a sip. "Why aren't you unlocking Monoma's Aura? He's our key there and back."

"Because he's already to powerful." I said catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Really?" Monoma asked, "Your afraid of my power?"

"It's terrifying, and the fact that you use you power so much it's integral to who you are, as such I think your semblance may be a evolution of your quirk, a way to permanently store the quirks and semblances that you copy, and such power would kill you." I said as I twirled my dark hair. "My body had to be mutated to contain the Maiden's power. I rather not have your blood on my hands. The laws around semblances may be laxer on the whole the those around quirks, but I doubt Atlas would like a walking one man army that isn't under their control."

"Atlas, that's the northern kingdom right?" Kyoka asked as she let out a breath of relief as her aura faded.

"Yes and the youngest as well, but their advances in dust weaponry have made them the 'protectors of the world.' They are the least... friendly nation when it comes to the faunas." I said. "But we shouldn't come into contact with to many people from Atlas as we are heading for Mistral and Haven Academy. When we get there I'll seek out Team SSSN to help us." I said.

"Team sun? Are they a team that mainly uses fire?" Tenya asked.

"Not sun, SSSN." I corrected.

"Yeah sun." He said back.

"S.S.S.N, team SSSN. It's a anagram of their names, their led by Sun. A monkey faunas who helps out my team from time to time." I said as remembered the blonde Vacuao teen.

"What was your team's name?" All Might asked.

"Team RWBY, led by me obviously." I smiled brightly only to hear Aizawa chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"How many issues did that naming cause?" He asked behind his mug.

"It did get confusing at times." I admitted.

"Ruby, do you think we'll see your team while were there?" Kyoka asked.

"I'm not sure." I admitted, "It's just been so long since I've seen them. Though I do admit there is one thing I do want to ask them."

"What is that?" Kiri asked as he uncrossed his legs.

"To come back here."

* * *

**And I'll leave that there.**


	54. Chapter 54

**"I'm not sure." I admitted, "It's just been so long since I've seen them. Though I do admit there is one thing I do want to ask them."**

**"What is that?" Kiri asked as he uncrossed his legs.**

**"To come back here."**

* * *

**Chapter 54: Test run.**

I stood on the mock cities street, Crescent Rose in my hands as I looked at the army of Villain bots approaching me. I slowly rotated the scythe in my hands as I awaited the all clear. Slowly the bots spilled out through the side streets and surrounded me. "You may begin." Nezu's voice announced form unseen speakers.

I heard weapon around me power up and I pulled the trigger with the muzzle pointed straight down and I shot up past the roof tops as the ground where I stood was destroyed, I hung in the air for a moment before I fired another round and rocketed to the ground smashing the back hook of my weapon through the body of the machine, purple flames twirling around the blade on my weapon. I fired another round and the machine exploded sending flaming bits of metal through bots, windows and walls. I spun the blade around a slashed through another bot in half, I had moved onto another target before it fell to the ground.

I swapped clips to gravity rounds and planted the blade of my scythe in the ground and started pulling back the bolt in rapid succession, each gunshot marked the death of another machine as well as the three behind it as the bot were torn through like they were paper.

I ripped my weapon out of the ground and put away on my back before leaning down close to the ground, my body shaking as I stored up energy. I burst forward with a thunderous clap as the world narrowed around me. I heard nothing as I left sound behind me I glanced back to see the bots swirling in my back draft as I raced down the street. I slowly began to turn up toward the sky arching back into the center of the city, and landing with one leg sped to the side and my right hand on the ground, I looked up at the mountain of rubble and machine falling down as me. I raised my hand and unleashed a torrent of purple flame melting away all the metal and turning the stone to dust to be blown away in the wind. As the molten metal splashed down around me, three massive robots entered the battle.

I heard massive canons powering up but I paid it no mind as I looked down at the boiling lake of metal around me, I lifted a hand and swung it, picking up the metal in the wind and spearing one of the machines through the face with a spear of molten metal, I saw the lights flicker and die as it fell to the ground with crash. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as the wind picked up and rain fell. I opened my eyes and snapped my fingers, twin arks of lightning that illuminated the entire city around UA struck the two the machines with such force that the ground shook as they fell dead.

"Test completed." I could hear the fear in his voice.

Fear.

What a funny thing? Fear.

* * *

I walked into the class with all of my classmates who had just watched the test of my new abilities. "Maiden of Destruction is way to fitting for that power." Sero said as he backed away from me.

"Yeah, I did do quite a number on the mock city though, I have to learn to control this before I even think of using it in a real fight." I said.

"Well it just means we have to work even harder to catch up with you." Uraraka said with smile which I returned.

"It's not like I'll have this power forever, once I get to be too old, by what ever measure magic dictates that be, it'll move on to someone else who's worthy of this power." I said with a smile. "Besides, Todoroki still out classes me by miles in skill and control and pure fire power, after all he took out seven zero pointers at the sports festival like they weren't even there, Kaminari would just need one good chance to use his full power to take me out. I'm powerful, not immortal."

"You underestimate yourself Ruby. A bit more training and you'll be more powerful then All Might," Kiri patted me between the horns.

"Do you really think so?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled at me.

* * *

I waited in the classroom for the others, the sun had long since set over the city, it had been a week since the battle with All for One, now we were leaving for Remnant, everyone had made so much progress on their auras in such a short amount of time. 'Haven Academy.' I thought.

_I was actually thinking of going there myself, but plans changed when I got a letter from Ozpin. _Pyrrha told me.

I looked at the sack I had packed for the trip, it had extra ammo, clothes, and a few days of rations. It also had what Lien I had left in a side pocket as well as some that I had found in my mothers things. 'Let's hope were not to late.'

_Indeed._

The door opened as the others walked in to the room, All Might had bulked up a bit with his quirk, I had extended his time with the power he held by a few months at best, he had to find his semblance soon if he wanted to keep being the Symbol of Peace. He wore a white tee shirt and green pants held up with his silver belt buckle.

Kyoka wore the speaker gauntlets, Sonic Boom as we called them, that we had made together, her hands encased in dust forged steel, he large boot the same as when I last altered them, the only other big change was her jacket, which was now sleeveless.

Aizawa was the same as ever, can't change perfection I guess.

Monoma's hero costume was... inspired, I looked at the over the top formal clothing and chuckled to my self.

Eijiro walked in last, his costume as red as ever, but now he had two crimson bracers on his arms, and hooked to his belt was a pair of axes with gravity dust embed to the butts of the weapons. This was something I had been working on since I met him, twin axes and bracers to bring them back to him. He hadn't named them yet.

But his head piece had changed as well, from the bridge of his nose down he had a inversed grimm mask, red with white markings, black fake teeth pointed like daggers grinned at us.

Bakugo's Hero costume hadn't changed, except for the lack of a mask. "Let's get this started."

"Your just ready to go?" I asked.

"Of course I am, you wanted me for this." I rolled my eyes at explosion boy.

Tenya held his helmet in his hands but there was one major change to his gear, an expanding round shield on each arm. "Let's hope were not too late."

"New mask? Do anything?" I asked Kirishima.

"I realized I was way to exposed to gas attacks, and if it hadn't been for the gas mask that I was given during the attack at camp things could have gone a lot worse he said. "So I talked to Hatsume and Power Loader about it."

"Oh you talked to Hatsume about it." My eyes narrowed.

"You can help me make a proper one when we get back," He laughed it off.

"Right." I said.

"Well let's get this started." Aizawa said as he drank from a juice pack.

I turned to Monoma, "Just the Silver Eyes."

"Of course, of course." I pulled on the power, a slight burning sensation ran through me and he tapped my neck and his eyes began to softly glow silver. "I'm ready."

I switched to the Maiden's power as we both raised our out put of power.

"Hey Kirishima I forgot..." Hatsume said as she entered the room as every breathing thing was pulled into a portal.

* * *

"... one thing... What just happened?" She asked from a tree branch, two large cases in her hands

"Shit." I said while looking around us, we had teleported into the middle of a massive pack of Beowulfs.

* * *

**And done.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Orpheus, timeline wise, right around the end of Volume four, about 4-5 day's till the attack on Haven. And as far as planning this goes... I have a goal and think of the most entertaining way to it.**

* * *

**"... one thing... What just happened?" She asked from a tree branch, two large cases in her hands**

**"Shit." I said while looking around us, we had teleported into the middle of a massive pack of Beowulfs.**

* * *

**Chapter 55: The beginning of the journey**

I slashed a Beowulf clean in half as it leaped for me. It felt like I wasn't hitting anything as the bade sliced through the grimm. The two half fell to the ground behind me flattening the grass before dispersing in a dark cloud. I danced from monster to monster, limbs and heads fell to the ground long after I was gone from that spot. I could finally go all out with my baby without worry. It was exhilarating.

**"DETROIT SMASH!" **All Might's punches blew through grimm like tissue paper, he didn't need any weapon to fight off the hordes of darkness that rushed him. He crushed a Beowulf's head in his massive hand before throwing the body into a wall of it's kind with enough force to whip up a wind storm.

Bakugo blasted them apart with his quirk, each bang marked the vaporization of another grimm, his grin wider then I have ever seen. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Yelled as he exploded across the open field. Those that survived his first blast against them were quickly blown to oblivion.

Tenya blocked the creatures path to Hatsume who had scrambled even further up the tree, his shields holding them back before the snapped shut and he kicked with the full force that his engines could produce, I couldn't hear it over all the noise, but while he didn't kill the grimm in a single hit, the creatures staggered back with broken limbs and caved in chests.

Kyoka's aura boosted sound blasts launched the beowulfs high into the air where Aizawa, who stood back to back with her, used his scarf to smash them into the ground. The duo were being forced back until a wave of ground raised up and smashed down and the approaching wave of grimm. Kiri then turned to the hoard and created a rising pillar of stone that cut through with his hardened hand a sent flying into the creatures, the slabs of stone and earth tore through them with ease.

I heard a louder growl as the alpha approached me, the remainder of the hoard regrouped behind it. I stood up straight and looked it in the eye. silver glareing at red.

Slowly the old beast turned and left the rest of the pack leaving with it.

"Did it just leave?" Aizawa asked.

"The older grimm are known to show intelligence, this one knew that a fight here wasn't worth losing it's whole pack over a group of humans." I said as I put away my scythe. "There are some that I doubt I could do anything to, even with my new power. They have survived for thousands of years by learning that when they attack us, we fight back."

As we looked around the once serene meadow, grass burning and ground torn up, just got back and it's straight to fighting.

"Can someone help me down?" Hatsume asked from her perch.

As Tenya caught her I pulled out my scroll and pulled up the signal sources. "We're in the western part of Mistral, there should be a village with a CCT outpost about... a three days walk from here. From there we'll have to make some lien to get a ride on their airship if they have one." I pocketed the scroll.

"Mistral? CCT? Airship? What are you talking about?" Hatsume asked as she brushed the leaves and sticks out of her clothes.

"Welcome to Remnant, my home world... universe... reality? I really have to figure out how this would be called." I scratched my chin as the pink haired girl stared at me.

"You just murdered a pack or demon wolfs and that's what your worried about?" She asked.

"It is a important distinction, because we still have no idea what exactly the relation the worlds share, if any." Tenya said he took photos and samples of the plants around us. "This connection could very well save lots of lives someday."

"Yeah get used to that. We'll get you some new clothes at the village." I said as opened my pack pulling out Penny's sword and tossing it to her. "Don't lose that, it was a friend's."

**"Wait, we can't bring her with us, it's to dangerous." **All Might spoke up.

"We don't have control of where we end up when we warp between worlds, we got lucky to be in the right kingdom, I'd rather not risk ending up in the frozen mountains that surround Atlas, or in the deserts of Vacuo on the other side of Anima." I said as I pulled out a spare cloak and gave it to the support student. "I'll want that back as well."

"Where's Monoma?" Tenya asked as he jotted down some notes of his observation of the plants.

"I'm here." We looked at a pile of several feet high, Monoma's head stuck out of the top, "This is not funny." We all stared to laugh at his misfortune.

"How? Just how? I was moving earth the other way." Kiri just laughed as he held his stomach.

"I copied your semblance, but my quirk seemed to freak out when I did so, I lost control of it. Now dig me out!" He demanded.

"Yeah we'll get to it." Bakugo grinned at the copy hero's predicament as he lifted his open palm.

"Don't you DARE!" Monoma yell a little to late as Bakugo unleased a massive explosion blowing away the dirt, stone and Monoma. He laid on the ground smoking and covered in dirt. "YOU IDIOT!" He jumped to his feat as he brushed himself off.

"If it works, it ain't stupid." Bakugo grinned.

"The sun is setting we should find somewhere to camp." Aizawa said, I looked around and spotted a river on the far side of the meadow, and across it was a road.

"The road is over there, It should follow the river so we should find a Hunters camp at a bend in the water." I said as I shouldered my pack. "Anyone got any good road songs?" I asked as we made our way through the grass.

"I do." All might said with his smile ever present on his face, as he shrunk down to save time for his transformation.

"If you start singing I'll stuff your mouth full with rocks." Bakugo said to the pro.

"Now young Bakugo, no need for such hostility." And thus began our trip through the countryside of Mistral.

* * *

We reached a hunters camp as the sun was setting, we had been walking for two hours at this point and everyone was tired. The small cabin was over grown with vines and saplings, a large fire pit sat next to a half gone stack of wood, a old truck sat rusting away the dust powered engine long since salvaged from the long dead machine. The grass crunched under our feet as we sat down on old stumps around the empty fire pit. standing in the center of the clearing was a Everfall fall tree, the red leaves slowing being blown away in the wind. A spigot barely poked out of the bark of the old tree. I saw what I assumed to be an over grown garden choked with grimm weed and vines. No fresh vegetables tonight.

As the others drank some water I checked inside the shed, it was full of empty jars and lids I took a few down to the river and cleaned the dust out of them and came back to find the others had started a fire and were cooking a meal of rations. "What are you doing with that?" Tenya asked as I set the jars next to the tree.

"We'll need every natural food source we can find, an Everfall tree's sap is known for it's sweetness and being edible straight from the tree." I explained as I felt the trees bark looking for a weak vein in the gnarled bark.

"The spigot is too over grown to be used, you'll never get any sap from it." Bakugo said as he roasted a sausage over the fire on a stick.

I pulled out the knife that Momo had made for me back at camp and cut a slit in the bark in the tree and the sap began to flow quickly into the jar. "My herbology teacher at Beacon, Professor Peach, made our class gather jars full of this stuff from the Forever Fall Forest." I set about filling the rest of them and sealing them tightly. "It was a nice field trip until the ursa attack."

"Huh, Beacon really did prepare you for living on the road." All Might said as cooked his sausages.

"Yeah. It did." I smiled as I thought of happier times.

* * *

**And this chapter is done.**


	56. Chapter 56

**I pulled out the knife that Momo had made for me back at camp and cut a slit in the bark in the tree and the sap began to flow quickly into the jar. "My herbology teacher at Beacon, Professor Peach, made our class gather jars full of this stuff from the Forever Fall Forest." I set about filling the rest of them and sealing them tightly. "It was a nice field trip until the ursa attack."**

**"Huh, Beacon really did prepare you for living on the road." All Might said as cooked his sausages.**

**"Yeah. It did." I smiled as I thought of happier times.**

* * *

**Chapter 56: Night under the Broken Moon**

I sat on the back over looking the river, my feet in the warmish water that moved along at a lazy pace. It was getting close to midnight and yet I couldn't sleep. A mistral carp swam up my foot, it's green scales reflecting what little light the broken moon gave off. I put a small jar of sap to my lips and had a small sip, the sweet tang filled my mouth as I leaned back in the stiff grass. 'We're home.' I thought in my head.

_It's strange, being back after so long, but we know that we have to hurry. Haven could be attacked any day now. _Pyrrha said in my head.

'I know, but Monoma, Aizawa and Hatsume don't have auras, that will slow us down, and we have to make sure they don't get seriously hurt.' I broke a few pieces of grass off at their base and began weaving them together.

_You worried we won't make_ _it? _She asked.

'Yes. Of course I am.' I sat up as I took in a deep breath.

_You can only do so much Ruby, we'll be there with time to spare. _Pyrrha comforted me.

'Your right, I failed once, I can't lose again, now while they need me the most.' I thought with a smile.

I heard the crunch of grass behind me, I looked back to see All Might. "Hey kid, how are you and Pyrrha adjusting in there?" He asked as he sat down.

"It's strange, having a voice that you knew in life stuck in your head." I said.

_I get images of your fantasies, Ruby, strange isn't the way I would put it. _Pyrrha complained, I choose to put that under consideration.

"Fair enough, but... is there anything else we should look out of on the road?" He asked as looked at the fish swimming around my feet.

"Bandits, they will often try to 'escort' travelers for a heavy fee. Then ransom them back to the kingdoms." I looked down at the water, "Though there is one thing that has me worried."

"What is that?" He asked.

"The long range CCT signals are still down, that means the tower at Beacon is still shut down from the attack over a year ago. From what I have deciphered from my mom's notes, the Schools were built to protect Relics, but I can't figure out what they are, no sketches of them are on any pages. Or why their so important, Ozpin was hiding something more then just the Maidens." I thought out loud as I scratched the end of my horn. "Perhaps something even more powerful."

"I'm sure there is a reason for this." All Might patted my back.

"But there is one other thing that doesn't add up, just before I joined the battle with All for One, I had a talk with the Brother of Destruction, and he said that my 'silver blood came from one of Ozma's reincarnations.' Ozma is the name of a legendary god king that built a golden kingdom with his queen, the Dark Lady. There are so many different versions of the story, that the original one is lost." I thought of the story, I had been so little when Yang had read it to me. "But there are so many ruins all over the world that no one remembers what kingdoms built them. And many of them are too infested with Grimm to study."

"So there might be a ancient king being reborn every few decades. Huh, your world keep getting weirder and weirder to me." He chuckled.

"You say that like I understand everything about your world. But there is one thing that mom said that still has me confused, that Ozpin is alive and almost certainly dragged another innocent soul into his eternal war. Pyrrha said he stayed in a vault under Beacon to fight Cinder, but she's the one who emerged from the fight victorious." I looked at the hero and he said what I was thinking.

"Could Ozpin be Ozma? It would explain him keeping secrets." He ran a hand through his hair. "Then... would the Dark Lady be Salem?"

* * *

I didn't dream that night, I have dreamt since I was changed into this... thing. But I could sense every negative emotion my companions felt through the night, their fear, anger, sadness. Every negative emotion hit me like a wave at the beach, filling me with a hunger.

… No.

No, this is wrong.

Why do I feel this way?

'Change isn't always good.' I heard the voice Of the Brother of Destruction. But where was he?

"So your the new Maiden?" I turned to a woman's voice. She was... beautiful in a horrible way, her skin and hair was snow white and her dress darker then the void it's self. We sat in a hall me in wooden chair, she in a dark crystal throne. "Ruby Rose, the Maiden of Destruction. It's so... nice to speak with you." Her voice reminded me of my mother.

"Hi... this isn't a dream?" I asked.

"No, we are connected as powerful grimm, magic flows through us like a river down the mountain side, only one thing sets us apart, I have the experience of lifetimes. And I want to help you." She said as she waved her hand, black flames burning in her palm.

"Your Salem. You are the one who ordered the attack on Beacon. People died." I said as I tried to stand up, but it was like I was glued in place. "Your trying to take over."

"My young Maiden, people die everyday, be it old age, illness, murder or war, death is a constant. I lost the man I loved and when I asked to gods for help they bickered like children. I want to make a world where no one losses those they love, something you can understand, first your mother leaves then dies after you fight with her. Your friend Pyrrha will fade into your soul in time, and your mothers forced return. I offer a chance to stop such needless death and loss." She traced the edge of the crystal arm of her throne with her finger. "Think about it, young Hero."

* * *

I awoke with a start in Kiri's arms under a heavy blanket. I sat up as I wiped the sweat off of my brow. 'What was that?' I thought to my self.

_What was what? _Pyrrha asked.

'Nothing, weird dream is all.' I lied to myself and her.

I got up and looked at Hatsume, she had taken last watch, her hand was tight on the handle of Penny's sword. I sighed as I sat next to her. "You okay?" I asked

"You dragged me to a alternate world, refused to send me home, despite having the power to, because you got lucky with where we landed on the planet, okay is not the word I would use." this was so much different then the girl at the sports festival.

"I know, but this is the best chance we have at saving a lot of people, I'm sorry that you got mixed up in this." I admitted.

"Tell... Tell me about your friend." She said as she let out a sigh.

"About Penny?" She nodded as she turned the blade over in her hands. "She... was a interesting person, because she was well, a robot." I knew the knowledge had to be wide spread at this point.

"You mean she was a cyborg?" She asked.

"Nope, a fully autonomous synthetic person, with her own soul at that. I don't know how the scientist who made her pulled that one off." I picked up a log and tossed it in the fire. "She was... killed by accident by Pyrrha during the Vytal tournament." I looked at the ground as Pyrrha's regret rolled through me. "It happened so fast, crushed and cut through by her the wires connected to her swords." I wiped a tear from my eye. "If Emerald hadn't used her semblance to mess with Pyrrha's head, they both may still be alive. But now... I have to worry about my team, I'm supposed to be there as their leader, and I've been training to be a superhero like some starry eyed kid." the burning wood crackled in the night. "The battle that followed claimed many lives, military, civilian, White Fang and Hunters didn't go home to their family that night."

"I didn't know..." She looked at the flames, "... that this was so personal for you."

"When I close my eyes I still see the flames burning down the school, the place I wanted to go to for so long. To become a Huntress for my kingdom." the pile of embers collapsed in on it's self sending sparks high into the night sky where the danced like fairies in the darkness.

"Huntress. Do you think you could teach me to fight, I have a few support items with me." She said as she opened up her case. Her hover boots had been improved since the sports festival. as well as quite a bit of other things that I couldn't tell what they did.

"Sure thing, Hatsume." I smiled at the support student.


	57. Chapter 57

**"When I close my eyes I still see the flames burning down the school, the place I wanted to go to for so long. To become a Huntress for my kingdom." the pile of embers collapsed in on it's self sending sparks high into the night sky where the danced like fairies in the darkness.**

**"Huntress. Do you think you could teach me to fight, I have a few support items with me." She said as she opened up her case. Her hover boots had been improved since the sports festival. as well as quite a bit of other things that I couldn't tell what they did.**

**"Sure thing, Hatsume." I smiled at the support student.**

* * *

**Chapter 57: Old teachers.**

We had been walking since the sun had started to rise, and it was sunny a day as it could be. "I was expecting to fight people." Bakugo groaned. "Not walking all day."

"Well it's not my fault that we didn't end up at a train station." I snapped back, "This is how Hunters get from town to town anyways so suck it up."

"So Dust is your world power source?" I had given my scroll to Hatsume to read up on the four kingdoms and Dust. "Where did it come from?" She asked.

"No one really knows, it's kind of just always existed. Much like how we basically have no laws around aura and semblances, everyone has it so it just is part of who we are." I said as I ran my hand through my hair, working out knots and tangles with my fingers.

"So I could just make a massive explosion in the middle of a city, and no one would say anything?" Bakugo asked.

"Yeah, the worst you would get is vandalism and destruction of property charges if there is any damages, best case is to not do it again. It's been around so long that trying to regulate it would cause a uproar among the majority of people, and it would make training hunters a lot harder." I explained.

"What about weapons?" Kirishima asked as he shook a pebble out of his boot.

"Well so long as you don't attack people with them no one will say a thing. I could walk down Main with Crescent Rose fully extended across my shoulders and no one would say a thing." I explained, "But most people don't carry weapons, mainly police, hunters and the less savory of society would carry weapons daily."

"Huh... well I guess that explains your lax attitude around your semblance when you first arrived on earth." All Might said as he looked around. "I swear, if you kept of dashing about, the whole city would be covered in rose petals."

Monoma stopped and looked to the bushes as if something was coming. "I heard something." He said as a furry object headbutted him. He fell flat on his back as a small grey and white dog sat on his chest. It barked at us with a happy smile and it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth.

"Zwei?" I looked at my corgi as if it was from another planet. 'Is this how my team felt about him when he came in the mail?' I asked myself.

_He what? _Pyrrha asked.

He scooted off of Monoma's chest as he padded over to me. "What is your dog doing here?" Kyoka asked as he sat in front of me.

"I... don't know." I picked him up and hugged him. "This could mean that Yang and dad are close." I said.

"Zwei!" A man called out from the bushes, it wasn't dad.

Dr. Oobleck stumbled out of the foliage, in the same clothes that her wore in class. "There you are Zwei… Miss Rose... is that you?" He slowed down for once in his life as he looked at me.

"Hi Dr. Oobleck… Been a while." I smiled as I hugged my dog.

"Simply fascinating!" He zipped over to me, making Monoma chough on the dust cloud he kicked up. "What could have possibly caused this? It looks to be a entirely new scientific discovery! I must simply document this!" He sped from side to side of me taking notes and measurements. "First question, what happened to you?"

"I was submerged in some sort of black liquid and when I escaped it, I looked like this, I am now part Grimm." I said as I grabbed the teacher. "What happened at Beacon?"

He finally stopped moving, "Beacon fell, and it still is over run with Grimm." He said. "But you didn't fully answer what happened to you. We searched as best we could, but you were no where to be found and now your here, a half Grimm as you say."

"Do you have a camp?" Aizawa asked, "You may want to sit down for this sir."

* * *

We sat in a large green tent, where Professor port was cooking food, turns out the two were excavating a old ruin while they waited for Beacon to be reclaimed as unlikely as that was. The two teacher took in a breath as they digested what we told them. "I knew Ozpin had secrets, but... magic." Port said as he scratched his bushy mustache.

"Look at me, I'm literally a demon." I said as I out stretched my arms.

"A world with out Grimm... Sounds like a children's story that's to good to be real. But your quirks prove it, unless engines and audio jacks count as animals, you aren't faunas." Oobleck looked at me through his glasses. "I'm sorry for what you have gone through Ruby."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you didn't attack me on sight." I said as picked at the end of my horn.

"How long ago was the battle with All For One?" Port asked.

"A week and a half. We came here because we believed that Haven Academy was going to be attacked." All Might said as he sipped some coffee from Oobleck's thermos.

"We came here as soon as the side effects of the Last Stand wore off from Ruby and tested her new abilities." Aizawa said.

"Last stand! You used last stand? Where did you even learn it from?" Port asked as he stood up in shock.

"Uncle Qrow… why is there something about it that's wrong?" I asked.

"Miss. Rose, it's a bandit skill, they use it to raid villages." He said.

"A bandit skill?" Kyoka asked as she looked at me.

"I didn't know, all he said was to use it when I have no other choice." I said as I looked at the older man.

"You have to ask him about that." Oobleck said as he looked us over. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to see your quirks in action."

"What do you mean? You want to Fight?" Bakugo asked.

"Don't threaten the professional fighters!" Tenya yelled in shock.

"Oh no, we have a bit of a grimm infestation further down in the ruins, I think you could do with something other then walking." the good doctor smiled.

"Now that sounds good to me." Kiri slammed his hardened fists together.

"I'm not a fighter." Hatsume said with a squeak.

"Well if you would like to learn a thing or two about Remnantian engineering, I'd be happy to help, after all, every Hunter makes their own weapon." Port smiled at the girl.

* * *

**I'll leave it there, I'm tired and it's getting late.**


	58. Chapter 58

**"What do you mean? You want to Fight?" Bakugo asked.**

**"Don't threaten the professional fighters!" Tenya yelled in shock.**

**"Oh no, we have a bit of a grimm infestation further down in the ruins, I think you could do with something other then walking." the good doctor smiled.**

**"Now that sounds good to me." Kiri slammed his hardened fists together.**

**"I'm not a fighter." Hatsume said with a squeak.**

**"Well if you would like to learn a thing or two about Remnantian engineering, I'd be happy to help, after all, every Hunter makes their own weapon." Port smiled at the girl.**

* * *

**Chapter 58: Motives among Ruins (you know what is coming)**

I brought down my elbow through the mask of the Beowulf, the grimm's skull splintered under my hardened limb. "So Kirishima in a world where you don't have to fight for survival, why did you choose to be a hero?" Dr. Oobleck asked me.

"Well, to save people." I said as I turned to the green haired man.

"No, that is what you do, why do _you _do it?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"Well... I want to be like this old school hero. Crimson Riot." I said as I punched another Beowulf through the chest, black blood turning to mist as it dripped off of my hand. "To be a man that fight's for those who can't defend themselves."

"I see, and how do you intend to do that?" The doctor asked as he brushed some dirt off of a stone carving.

"Well, by putting myself between the innocent and the villains." I said as I listened to Bakugo's explosions further in the ruins.

"I see, you will be the wall that prevents their harm." He smiled at me.

* * *

I blasted another grimm into a dark paste on the ground, I had a big old grin as I kept on blowing them up. "Oh this is better then just walking all day!" I grabbed a Beowulf and smashed it's head into a wall. I felt bone crunch under my hand.

"You seem more then capable in your abilities Mr. Bakugo?" Dr. Oobleck said from the sidelines as he took notes.

"Well your looking at the next number 1 Hero, everyone else will be lucky to be sidekicks." I grinned at him.

"Do you really think that lowly of your peers?" He asked.

"They don't have what it takes to go pro, they all say they want to be number 1, but they don't have the raw power to do so." I dodged his question as I fired a concentrated shot through a group of grimm. "It looks like this area is clear."

"What do you want out of being a Hero?" He asked, damn this doctor was getting on my nerves.

"Simple, I want to be the number 1 Hero in the world." I turned to the skinny man, it was hard to believe he was a huntsman.

"What then? What comes after you reach the top of that mountain? Power for power's sake?" He asked.

* * *

"RECIPRO BURST!" Blue flames burned from my exhaust ports as I kicked the small Ursa into the boulder, I heard a wet crunch as a spike in it's back was forced through it's chest. It struggled to it's feet and charged me, I threw up the twin shields to block the beast and it rammed into them head first, pushing me back a few feet. The two disks of metal spun shut as I kicked the beast in the side of the head. It twitched for a few seconds then stopped.

"You certainly don't need the money, why put your life on the line?" Dr. Oobleck asked as he did a charcoal rubbing of a inscription.

"At first it was to live up to my families name, I didn't really think of how much it mattered to save people... until the Hero Killer Stain crippled my brother." I explained, "Ever since the day... I nearly got myself and my friends killed, I have mantled my brother's hero name, Inginium. I lost some feeling in my hand from that fight, and I'll only have it fixed when I truly understand what it means to be a hero."

All he did was smile at me as he patted my shoulder. "You maybe closer to that then you think young man."

* * *

"Young Monoma, why don't you go fight the grimm? Why when I was your age, I couldn't wait to get my hands on Grimm." Port said as he leaned on his weapon.

"My quirk is copy, and I there is a time limit to it, so I can't do much on my own." I admitted to the older man as I sat prodding the fire with a stick. "Class 1-A fools, born lucky with their own quirks."

"I see, you need to find your own step in the world, a way to show off your might power on your own." I looked at the older Huntsman. he mustache quivering with a smile. "Don't rely on your quirk, to copy someone's power is amazing, as most don't plan for when they find some one with the same strengths as them. Focus on your martial skills, and your physical strength. And get yourself a weapon my boy. The rest will fall in place."

"Be a better hero then them without relying on my quirk?" I asked.

"Indeed, why that reminds me of this one time in my prime..."

* * *

**"Detroit SMASH!"** my fist broke through the hard shell of the Deathstalker. I felt the squishy bits turning to dust around my fist.

"Your students all seem quite capable, though Bakugo could use with some guidance." Dr. Oobleck walked into the arena that I had just cleared of grimm.

I looked at the professional as I sat on the ancient seats. My body steaming as I shrunk down. "I just don't know what I'm doing when I'm teaching them, I'm following the lesson plan, but it feels like I'm missing something." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I felt the same way when I started teaching." He sat down next to me taking a swig of coffee from his thermos.

"Why did you become a Huntsman?" I asked as I looked at the smaller man.

"Look around these ruins, tell me what do you see?" He asked.

"Old roads, ruined buildings, monsters." I listed off.

"I see lives that could have been saved, and lives that will be saved, because the more we know of these ancient kingdoms, the better we can defend our own." He said as a flock of birds flew over head.

"You would have made a great hero." I said as I leaned back.

* * *

I tried to sleep through the explosions, gunshots and Kyoka's speakers. "Why did we have to stop?" I asked my self. I looked down at Zwei as he curled up into a ball on my chest. "At least one of us able to sleep."

* * *

"Miss Hatsume, what brought you along on this mission?" Port asked me as I looked over the spare weapons they had brought with them. This was fascinating, so many moving parts, yet it wasn't compromised structurally due to the metal forging process.

"Wrong place, wrong time." I said as I unscrewed the barrel segments. The rifling on the inside of the tubes appeared to be hand filed. Such attention to detail for spare weapons.

"What of your chosen career path? I doubt Support gear makers get that much thanks." Port asked as he ran a cloth over his weapons barrel.

"Like many I was inspired by heroes, but unlike them, I fell in love with their gear, I always have a new project in the works. To make the items that save lives is just as if not even more important then the heroes themselves."

* * *

I blared another group of Grimm with my sound waves, forcing them to stop and howl in pain as Ruby shot the down with her scythe. "Oh how I missed this." She grinned as the weapon compacted into a small red box.

"Your enjoying this?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course I am, I trained for this. And who knows when I'm coming back again." She smiled while we moved further down into the ruins.

"I wonder... is there any treasure left here? I mean the grimm would ward off looters." I reasoned as we checked another building.

"You want to go looking? Maybe Oobleck will let us keep a few pieces if we find enough." She smiled.

"That would be nice." I twirled my jacks in between my fingers, thinking of what sort of exotic jewelry we could find.

"Then what are we waiting for!" She grabbed my wrist and ran further into the ruins in a flash of red and black petals.

We had just made the biggest mistake of the entire mission.

* * *

**And done.**


	59. Chapter 59

**"I wonder... is there any treasure left here? I mean the grimm would ward off looters." I reasoned as we checked another building.**

**"You want to go looking? Maybe Oobleck will let us keep a few pieces if we find enough." She smiled.**

**"That would be nice." I twirled my jacks in between my fingers, thinking of what sort of exotic jewelry we could find.**

**"Then what are we waiting for!" She grabbed my wrist and ran further into the ruins in a flash of red and black petals.**

**We had just made the biggest mistake of the entire mission.**

* * *

**Chapter 59: Ruined past**

We wondered deeper in the ruins, taking out any grimm we came across. The ancient city loomed around us. Claw marks scarred the stone from the battle that had once raged here. A battle who's war continued to this day. The shadows that fell upon us blocked the sun from the cracked stones beneath our feet. "What happened here?" Kyoka asked.

"If I had to guess, what always happens on Remnant, a Grimm get through the defenses, and the ensuing panic lures in more and more as the attack became to much for the warriors." I said as I kneeled down and picked up a ancient sword, the handle scales long gone. and felt the bronze blade. It felt slightly warm to the touch. "Fire dust casting." I said.

"How can you tell?" She asked as I passed her the blade.

"It's still warm, and very little tarnishing as the fire Dust particles in it burned off the impurities and anything that could eat at the blade, but those same crystals gave it a extra function, focus your aura into your hand." I instructed.

She closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate as her hand gripped the metal, the blade burst into a ball of flame for a second before it calmed down. "It's just like a fairy tale." She slowly spun the blade in her hand.

"The dust in there is imbedded in the alloy, chances are it was melted down twice to remove all impurities before the casting." I said as the flames extinguished it's self. "The same concept is used with dust forged steel nowadays. I don't really think a sword is your style." I said as she handed me the weapon.

"Your gonna keep it?" She asked.

"Well It's a weapon." I said as we looked into a another house.

"Right. It's you I'm talking too." She just shook her head. "What's this?" she brushed the dust off of something.

"What's what?" I asked as I looked in the other corner.

"It's a gold necklace with sharks teeth." I turned to her.

"Really, this far in land?" I walked over to her.

"Not really our style." She said as she put it in a bag before I took a photo of where it was.

"Oobleck would like to study it though." I said.

"Yeah." she smiled as we left the house and moved further into the before finding a central square. A massive central tree cracked and pushed stones in front of a stone gate, bronze hinges hung in the breeze where a once mighty door stood, the entrance to a ruined castle. Several stone kiosks formed a circle on one side of the open area. It was silent aside for the sounds of Bakugo in the distance.

"What could have done that?" I asked, most of the structure was destroyed, in fact, aside claw marks on the stones, every other structure was intact.

"Grimm?" Kyoka asked.

"Grimm do cause damage, but never an entire castle, even the wyvern at Beacon didn't cause this kind of destruction." I spotted a sword on the ground, the area around it scorched black, even to this day. I looked through the gates again as Kyoka picked up the second blade, jumping as it zapped her at her first touch. She tried again and wrapped the blade in a extra sweater before putting it in her pack. "Kaminari would like that." I said with a smirk.

"Oh be quite." She rolled her eyes. "I'm getting my own souvenir."

"Sure." I looked back at the castle and slowly walked towards it. "The best stuff has to be in there right?"

"Probably, though we should call in, it's been a while." She said as I pulled out my scroll and dialed Oobleck.

"Miss. Rose, what can I do for you?" The doctor asked.

"We've found what looks like the castle, it looks like all the upper floors are gone, but the lower levels and ground floor seem to be sturdy." I told him.

"Amazing, tell me have you found any artifacts?" He asked.

"Two bronze swords and a shark tooth necklace." I said as I spun mine in my hand.

"Simply fantastic. Shark's teeth were considered magical in ancient times, tell me is it silver or bronze that hold them together?" He asked.

"Gold."

"Gold? But gold is way to rare in this region, unless it was brought from outside this kingdom, or we under estimated the reach of this kingdom. Did you..."

"Ruby, come look at this." I looked over at Kyoka, she was standing behind one of the stone kiosks, in her hands was gold necklaces, rings, set with gems and dust crystals.

"Gold," I gulped as I picked up a pair of rings. A ruby set in each gleamed like blood.

"More gold?" he asked.

"Yeah. Tell me what was the name of the city from the tale of The God King and the Dark Lady?" I asked.

"Helen, the most bountiful and beautiful city to ever stand." He said as he caught on to my train of thought.

"Where traders come with jars full of gold to trade." I went to another stand, more gold in a jar, and even more in the next, they all had literal fistfuls gold jewelry and coins hidden from the world, kept in clay jars with inlaid gold. I brushed the dirt off of the top of the stone counter, I found more gold that was trapped in the dirt, their wooden displays long gone with age. "It's all gold."

"Did... we just find a legendary lost city?" Kyoka asked as she did the same with another stand, her fingers getting tangled in wolf tooth necklaces.

"This is fantastic! Wait right there!" He hung up as I sat on the old stones.

"Heroes and legends, this is the city that saw them all." I mused. "I grew up with fairy tales about this place... who knew it really existed?"

"Just how much is there?" Kyoka asked.

"If these were just left here... the treasury must be filled to the brim." I looked at Kyoka. "The Armoury may be untouched. Who knows what they have hidden in there!" I started towards to the castle with a skip in my step.

"Hey Ruby, he said to wait, it could be dangerous." Kyoka called out.

"Remember who your with." I smiled back her.

"Well... Oh fine, just a quick look."

_Ruby, this is a bad idea. _Pyrrha said in my head.

'How often do you find legendary lost cities?' I asked her.

_Don't you feel it? Something here is just... wrong._

We walked a few dozen feet into the ancient structure, the sounds of our boots filling the ruined hall, at the end of the hall as a skeleton, bones broken and thrown against a wall, in it's had a staff with a crystal glowing on the end. as we walked to wards it, I felt the entire structure shudder.

"Salem... is that you?" A deep voice rumbled from below us.

"Ruby... what roars like that?" Kyoka asked.

"Roars? I heard a man." I turned to Kyoka.

"Ruby? So your not Salem. Your food." The ground gave way beneath.

We fell into the darkness below Helen. In to the pits of the forgotten past.


	60. Chapter 60

**33k views. 33,000 views. Thank you my readers, that you have taken the time out of your days to read my work. This has been a journey and a half, and that you have been here with me means so much to me. I want to thank you all for this. A lot in my life has happened since I started this account back in 2015, back when I was Badasswordwriter145 (I didn't think I was going to be on this site as long as I have), and my first story, Team RWBY, with a little acer notebook and hidding under my blankets while I wrote late into the night. I wrote such a horrible Mary sue.**

**But more then just name changes have happened since I started this... facet of my life. I gained step brothers who I love. Went to Uni, then failed uni.**

**But it hasn't been all good. If there is one thing I truly regret, it's not telling the girl I liked how I felt. If I have one word of advice, you'll fail at everything if you don't try, because your only able to take the chance for yourself. At worst your regected, at best you find the one you stay with for the rest of your life.**

* * *

**We walked a few dozen feet into the ancient structure, the sounds of our boots filling the ruined hall, at the end of the hall as a skeleton, bones broken and thrown against a wall, in it's had a staff with a crystal glowing on the end. as we walked to wards it, I felt the entire structure shudder.**

**_"Salem... is that you?"_ A deep voice rumbled from below us.**

**"Ruby... what roars like that?" Kyoka asked.**

**"Roars? I heard a man." I turned to Kyoka.**

**_"Ruby? So your not Salem. Your food."_ The ground gave way beneath.**

**We fell into the darkness below Helen. In to the pits of the forgotten past.**

* * *

**Chapter 60: Menzro's Depths**

I fell with Kyoka down into the darkness, the wind screaming in my ears. I saw Kyoka's mouth move but the words didn't reach me. I tried to look back up but the hole we had fell through was a pinprick above us. 'I don't want to hear it Pyrrha.' I thought to my tenant who wasn't paying rent.

_I TOLD YOU SO!_

We hit something that gave out from under the weight of our bodies, then another layer, and another, thin strands sticking to our clothes as he tore through the material. By the time we reached the floor we had slowed down enough to not get hurt. "Is this webs?" Kyoka tore a handful of the silk from her chest.

_"Two little morsels."_ I heard that voice again. _"It's been so long since I had... company... no these dungeons have been empty since the traitor turn his back on my queen."_

"Where are you!" I yelled as I tried to grab Crescent Rose, but with all the sticky silk it was stuck to my back.

"Ruby, that was a roar? Are you okay?" Kyoka looked at me with concern.

"No it's a voice. I keep hearing this man." I said as I activated my mothers cross bows, flames burning away the webbing.

_"So you can understand me. Why is that? What makes you so special?" _I turned to the sound of scuttling in the darkness, the flaming gauntlets illuminating the area around us. "I see... your like my deer sweet mother."

"What? Who was that?" Kyoka yelped as she kept her earphone jacks near her speakers.

"I am Menzro, the last Guardian of Helen." The... creature emerged from the darkness, a bulbus body with eight barbed legs clacked on the ground, a black torso met the hard armor in a grotesque fashion. White plates with red marking covered his upper chest and shoulders, his arms ended with white spikes. But his head... I had to force my self to look as the Grimm. His mouth was forcibly unhinged my two mandibles that dripped a green substance that hissed when it hit the stones, he had four large red eyes that looked down at us.

But the worst part was what I saw in them, he was intelligent. He new exactly what he was doing as slowly made his way towards us.

"Forty thousand years I have waited. Waited in my den for intruders, alone." His spike hands dragged on the ground. "Forty thousand years I have served my queen. And now my patience has been rewarded." His mouth twisted in disgusting ways as he formed the words, his voice as acidic as his venom.

Kyoka stumbled back as she tripped over a rock. That is when he struck. I couldn't see him move, his strike breaking Kyoka's Aura in a single hit and sent her into a web where she hung limply, blood dripping from her mouth.

"NOOO!" I pulled on the power of the silver eyes. The Shaft filled with light and shook as My body burned at it's own power.

After a few seconds the power receded as I looked at the stone statue of the monster. Was it really that easy?

As I took a step towards Kyoka, a crack ran through it, chips of stone flying off.

_"You think you were the first silver eyed bitch to fall down here?!" _He roared as the stone casing exploded. I was peppered with stone was he loomed over me. _"You'll be so delicious."_

"Impossible, you should..." I stepped back, my own fear overwhelming my senses.

"Once your dead, Salem will bring her back!" He snarled with glee. "I'll have Princess Corinthia BACK!" He slashed down at me with the spike, I barely dodged it, I heard my cape tearing as he cut through the fabric. "FORTY THOUSAND YEARS! I HAVE LOOKED OVER HER! PROTECTING HER FROM LOOTERS LIKE YOU! MY WEBS HAVE PRESEVERVED HER SO THAT SHE MAY SMILE AGAIN!" I looked at this grimm, he was fighting for someone else.

Someone that he loved.

* * *

I ran towards where the pillar of silver light and erupted from, it had washed over the entire area, turning all of the grimm into stone, Ruby was in danger again and I was no where near her. "DAMN IT!" I used my semblance and shot my self up into the air with a pillar of stone. The buildings under me raced by as I closed in on the square. Down below I could see the others trying to navigate the streets.

Ruby hang in there, I won't fail you again!

* * *

**Short chapter to start today off with.**


	61. Chapter 61

**"Once your dead, Salem will bring her back!" He snarled with glee. "I'll have Princess Corinthia BACK!" He slashed down at me with the spike, I barely dodged it, I heard my cape tearing as he cut through the fabric. "FORTY THOUSAND YEARS! I HAVE LOOKED OVER HER! PROTECTING HER FROM LOOTERS LIKE YOU! MY WEBS HAVE PRESEVERVED HER SO THAT SHE MAY SMILE AGAIN!" I looked at this grimm, he was fighting for someone else.**

**Someone that he loved.**

* * *

**I ran towards where the pillar of silver light and erupted from, it had washed over the entire area, turning all of the grimm into stone, Ruby was in danger again and I was no where near her. "DAMN IT!" I used my semblance and shot my self up into the air with a pillar of stone. The buildings under me raced by as I closed in on the square. Down below I could see the others trying to navigate the streets.**

**Ruby hang in there, I won't fail you again!**

* * *

**Chapter 61: The Spider Paladin**

I scurried through the grass, chasing a small mouse that ran a head of me, I could feel it's fear as I hunted it down. My stomach growled with hunger for my first meal. My eight legs working hard to catch the small creature. I lunged and pinned it to the ground, it spasmed around my spike as I lifted it up to my mouth. The smell of blood filled my senses as ate with glee. This creature would sustain me until I found a lair of my own. I cleaned the bones as I took in my surroundings. I stood in a wide meadow filled with flowers.

I started to head for the woods when I heard a loud screech, I turned my eyes to the blue sky, swooping down at me was a mighty bird. I was locked in fear as I looked at my attacker, not even a day and I was going to be returned to the darkness. I held my spikes in front of my face and closed my eyes.

"No go away mean bird!" I heard a soft voice yell. and a shadow pass over me. When I opened my eyes standing over me was a human girl, her eyes a gleaming silver. The bird was flying away. "Are you okay Mr. Grimm?" she asked with concern in her voice. A human had just saved me. I took a few steps back before running into the woods. "Mama, papa, he ran away!" I looked back to see a tall pale, white haired woman pick up her daughter.

"Maybe you'll see him again one day." They woman shook her daughter in her arms. "Perhaps now that you have saved him, he will come back to save you?"

"So I could see him again?" She smiled.

"Maybe Corinthia, maybe." Her father smiled as her picked up her sister.

* * *

For the next few years I would stay close to that meadow, waiting to see Corinthia again. To thank her for saving me, but as she grew up her guards would stay closer and closer to her. On night while I rested in a small lair that I had made for my self, I heard someone walking through the woods, small feet breaking twigs and kicking leaves as she sang a happy little song.

_"One man found his love on a moon lit night, another over the distant sea." _It was Corinthia, she had snuck out of the castle, a light bounce to her step.

I watched her pass right under me the ever so cherry child smiling as if nothing could hurt her. "Corinthia." I said to my self, my mouth struggling to form the word. I followed her from the trees as she walked her secret trail. She reached a small clearing where she moved some brush and revealed a pair of sword, bronze in color, jade wood scales. She picked them up and began a slow practice routine. I would follow her back to this clearing for nearly a year, learning to speak from her singing.

* * *

One night under a full moon I watched her walk back the meadow, but this night we were not alone. A howl cut through the night freezing her in place, A alpha Beowulf stepped onto her now well worn trail, his hulking form standing over the small girl. She stepped back in fear. And before she could yell out in fear, the monster struck my savoir.

His claws racked across her blue aura, breaking it as she crashed into a tree. I saw her cough up blood and I acted.

Dropping down onto the cretin that had harmed her, My spikes now longer then a mans arm drove deep into it's back. I hacked and slashed much like how I had seen Corinthia in her clearing. Black blood dripped from my spikes as I stood over my kill, but as he faded my attention was on the princess, she was hurt, she tried to back away from me. "It's okay, I don't want to hurt you." I said as I pointed my spikes behind me.

"What do you want?" She was panicking.

"To thank you for saving my life when a was little." I said as I explained to her what I had been doing for the last four years.

"All because I saved you?" She asked as she stayed still to avoid the pain.

"If you want me to leave, I will." I looked at the ground.

"Stay, I'll... I'll talk to my parents." She smiled at me, those same silver eyes filled with the same happiness and worry the day she saved me.

* * *

I kneeled on the carpet in front of the God King Ozma, and him Grimm Queen Salem. "To protect my daughter and carry her back, all the while expecting to be killed, I never would have expected such actions from a Arachne." Salem stood up from her throne. "There is only one way to thank you properly, I hereby charge you with the duty of protecting our daughter, Princess Corinthia, rise as her eternal Guardian." I stood a smile beaming on the face of the girl who saved me all those years ago.

I knew the rest of the Royal Guard would have a eye on me, but I didn't care. I was the happiest grimm on the planet.

* * *

As the years passed we had grown closer as friends, if she wanted to go somewhere I was right there with her, when she was sick in bed I never left her side till the illness passed. I was given my own armor. I had gained the title as The Spider Paladin, for my unfaltering loyalty to her grace. "Menzro, can I ask you a question?" Corinthia asked as we walked through the streets of Helen. She sat half saddle on my arachnid back.

"Ask away my friend." I told her.

"Do you have any hobbies?" She asked.

"Hobbies? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like reading, games, stuff like that, your always doing things for me." She said, "I want to know if there is something I can do for you."

"I've been wanting to try painting, but I lack the hands to do so." I looked at my spikes, I was made for slaughter, not... creation.

"Well we'll find a way for you to do it." She gave me her happy little smile again, the smile that warmed something inside of me every time I saw it.

* * *

After months of mishaps I finally had made a painting, it was of the day I first met the princess, her smile was the focal point of the painting. I stepped back from the image, it was just as I remembered the day, her blue dress the same color as sapphires. "Amazing!" She smiled as she hugged me.

"Thank you." I wished this feeling would last forever. The warmth of Corinthia in my arms.

* * *

I kneeled in the ruins of the castle, my only friend in the world laid dead in my arms, killed in the battle between the king and queen. "Corinthia wake up, please." I begged. "I was supposed to defend you, so wake up." My body shook as tears poured from my eyes, mixing with the rain that fell on the ruined kingdom. I heard footsteps approach me.

"You still look over her?" The Queen asked.

"It's all I have ever done, it's all I know. Please, help her." I begged, I looked into Salem's red eyes.

"Watch over her, use your webs to preserve her and once I rule this world again, I will return her to us. Kill any who would take from Helen. Do this and I will reward in the new Kingdom." I nodded as I picked up Corinthia's body and moved towards the catacombs beneath the castle.

* * *

I mixed my natural paints as the messenger from Salem floated into my lair. "Menzro. It has been a while." Salem greeted me through the creature.

"Forty thousand years, I have waited longer then entire empires have lasted. A while doesn't describe it." I said.

"You still paint I see." She said. "I have a offer for you."

"If you want a portrait, I don't do commissions." I said as I turned my back to them, I slowly started to paint a new image on my canvas of silk.

"I'm willing to bring Corinthia back." I stopped completely still. "There is a new Maiden coming your way, I want her dead. Kill her and Corinthia will be reunited with you."

"And what if I fail, like I did so long ago?" I asked.

"You'll see her on the other side. The Maiden has silver eyes." I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, she was of Ozma's blood... Of Corinthia's blood.

"I do need red paint."

* * *

**And there is chapter two of today.**


	62. Chapter 62

**"You still paint I see." She said. "I have a offer for you."**

**"If you want a portrait, I don't do commissions." I said as I turned my back to them, I slowly started to paint a new image on my canvas of silk.**

**"I'm willing to bring Corinthia back." I stopped completely still. "There is a new Maiden coming your way, I want her dead. Kill her and Corinthia will be reunited with you."**

**"And what if I fail, like I did so long ago?" I asked.**

**"You'll see her on the other side. The Maiden has silver eyes." I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, she was of Ozma's blood... Of Corinthia's blood.**

**"I do need red paint."**

* * *

**Chapter 62: Menzro's Heart**

I dodged his quick attacks as he swung in rapid succession, all the while my bolts just glanced off of his armor. I pulled on the power of destruction that laid within me and unleashed a torrent of purple flames, webs burned up, but he dodged the blast with ease. "I can't lose her, this may be my only chance to bring her back." He mandibles retracted back down his throat, his jaw resting in it's position. He looked well...

… Human.

His face showed true emotions, anger, grief, regret. He truly loved this person.

"I understand, but I have people I love, people I need to save." I lashed out with twin ice blades, pushing against his spikes. "And I refuse to let them down."

"RUBY!" Both our heads snapped up to see Kirishima falling down the shaft. Manzro barely dodged out of the way. The shockwave from the impact formed a crater. "I got here in time." He turned to the grimm. "I swore to protect Ruby, and I intend to do so." his crimson aura flared around him as rubble began to raise into the air. "And you tried to kill her."

"I have my own oath to fulfill boy, if you truly are committed to the Maiden, then prove it here and now, as a man of your word." This was perfect.

"Don't kill him! I think I know how to end this!" I yelled as I ran to Kyoka. She had just pulled herself free. "We have to find Corinthia's body." I whispered to her.

"How do you intend on doing that?" She asked as We pulled the rest of the webs from us.

"Follow the smell of death." We shot down a tunnel, my senses on high alert.

* * *

The tunnel was covered in master pieces of paintings. All of them depicting the same girl, different ages, and places but they all focused on her smile. Her silver eyes was reflective like it had been painted with real silver. "Are there any legends on that guy?" Kyoka asked.

"The Spider Paladin... I always thought Menzro was a spider faunas. He was know for being hero of the city of Helen, the stories say he died when it fell. And I think part of him did." I looked at a painting of Corinthia, she held two bronze swords, none off the depictions held anything back, it show who she was, a princess who wanted to be a warrior.

The oldest she seemed to be was fourteen, in a suit of bronze battle armor, a plume of blue formed a swirling cape around her as she stood at top a mountain, spear held high above her head. "How would her body even survive this long?" Kyoka asked.

"Arachne webs, they preserve what inside of them for long periods of time, and this... man has been doing everything to preserve her." I said.

"You say that like he's human." Kyoka said.

"He's more human then I feel... ever since the transformation... I have been getting urges when those around me are experiencing negative emotions." I looked at her. "He deserves a chance."

We entered a grand chamber, the domed ceiling and walls were covered in a bright mural, depicting the life of Menzro, but the main focus was Corinthia. the whole room was illuminated with blue flames. In the center was a raised dais with to stone pillars where a silk hammock hung. "That has to be her." I said as I looked around for traps. None seemed visible. "Can you tell how the fight is going from here?" I asked Kyoka.

She jabbed her earphone jack into the ground.

* * *

I wiped the blood from my mouth, he hit hard. "For a monster, your pretty damn manly." I said.

"I am a soldier of the great city of Helen. And my post is to never be abandoned." He growled. he hadn't been hurt by any of my attacks. "Once the Maiden is dead, my Princess will be brought back to life by Salem. This may be the only chance I have to bring her back, I can't wait another forty millennia for Salem to rule the world."

"Salem wants to destroy Remnant, and what's so important about this princess?" I asked.

"She was my only friend. She taught to me what it truly means to be alive, what it's like to be Human. I owe her everything, and I failed her when she needed me most, never again. Corinthia deserves better then what I am, but I need her." He lifted his spikes as he readied another attack.

"Failed her when she needed you the most. I know that. I'll never forgive my self for what has been done to Ruby because I wasn't strong enough. We're not so different." And we charged each other.

* * *

I looked at the girl under the thin veil of silk, we had cut down the hammock so she laid on the stone, her pale skin looked like it was asleep. Slowly we moved the thin veil. "You sure this will work? Bringing back the dead doesn't sound like a good idea." Kyoka said.

"Well then let's count ourselves lucky that this is literally a god forsaken world." I placed my hand over Corinthia's heart. Kyoka placed her lightning sword on the right side of the body and took in a breath. "3... 2... 1..." We sent a massive shock of electricity into the body, Kyoka started chest compressions as I grabbed her shoulder.

I felt it.

The spark of aura.

_"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." _I felt the pull on my aura grow in strength as Corinthia started to breath.

**_A soul for a soul... That is the price._** The Brother of darkness' voice reverberated through the dome, and shook me to my core.

_I'm sorry. _And Pyrrha was gone, for good this time.

* * *

**And this is done.**


	63. Chapter 63

**I felt it.**

**The spark of aura.**

**_"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." _I felt the pull on my aura grow in strength as Corinthia started to breath.**

**_A soul for a soul... That is the price._ The Brother of darkness' voice reverberated through the dome, and shook me to my core.**

**_I'm sorry. _And Pyrrha was gone, for good this time.**

* * *

**Chapter 63: Corinthia, The Warrior.**

I floated in the empty void, how long had it been? A moment? A eternity? It mattered not for I had lost everything. I couldn't breath, yet I didn't need to.

Then I felt something, a shock ran through my body. And air filled my lungs. "Corinthia?" I slowly turned to see a woman of 17... 18 winters, her body clad in gold and crimson armor, her hair a flaming red.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos, I gave up my soul to save you." She said. "And to keep my friend alive. The world has changed in the years you were gone. Please..." She was cut off as I awoke. My eyes snapped open as I drew in the dusty air. My heart pounded in my chest like a mighty blacksmiths hammer.

Where was Menzro?

Where is my Guardian?

My friend?

My head snapped around, and my eyes fell on two women, barely a winter older then me, armed with a sword and crossbows. My instincts took over as I washed them with blue flames. "Menzro!" I yelled as I got to my feet. "Where are you!?"

The two of the barely dodged, now that I finally got a better look at them I was horrified. In a torn red cape was a human grimm, her horns curling back pushing black hair out of the way. Silver and black eyes stared back at me. "Wait, we don't want to hurt you!" She called out, her accent unrecognizable to me. The other girl said something, in a tongue unknown to me, her purple hair was filled with webs, and her... ears had long thin... I don't know what it was. Flesh twine is the best way to describe it.

"Princess, I'm Ruby Rose, If you could calm down we can..." I said.

"Silence grimm, I will not allow you to capture me." Blue lightning danced from my hand and crashed into the demon's chest. She was thrown back into a brazier of blue flames. I turned to the other girl, She screamed for her friend. And tried to run to her aid. I blasted her back with a gust if wind. She crashed into the wall with a sickening crack, blood dripped from her hair as she struggled to get to her feet.

I was tackled from behind, the grimm had recovered faster then I thought it would. She pinned me to the ground, purple flames burned from her now violet eyes. "WE BROUGHT YOU BACK!" She yelled as she held me down, "CALM DOWN SO WE CAN BRING YOU TO MENZRO!"

* * *

I felt it, Corinthia was back, her power filled the caverns like the sun filled the great desert with a unbearable. I had to get to her. But these warriors kept coming, the boy of stone, Kirishima, laid on his side, a cut from shoulder to him bleed out, he was being attended to by a green haired man. But the three who fought me now prevented me from leaving. The ground was turned to dust by the blonde wild child. A knight of speed cut off any attempts at escape.

But the giant of a man, he stood in my way, his blows mightier then a Wyvern claws. My armor was destroyed. But I refused to give up. Corinthia needed me.

I needed her.

* * *

I pinned the girl down, my body stronger from the Maidens power. Her power was... incredible, "We don't want to hurt you." I said in Ancient Valerian.

"You demon, get off of me!" She unleashed a blast of wind, trying to dislodge me. But I kept my grip and slowly pulled her to her feet.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." I growled, the Princess' anger rolled off of her like an avalanche. "Corinthia, you've been dead for forty thousand years." I explained to her.

"Impossible!" She twisted free, holding her wrist where I had grabbed it. She looked around, as if looking for something. "Where is the body of the woman who gave her soul to save me?"

"Pyrrha's soul was trapped inside my body when I inherited her maiden powers." I said as I lowered my hands and stood to my full height.

"Maiden?" She asked, I could feel her anger fading as she fully calmed down.

"I'll explain once we bring you to Menzro, I rather that my allies stay alive." I promised.

* * *

As Oobleck applied bandages to my chest the others were fighting a losing battle with Menzro, he was just too strong. Thousands of years of training allowed him to hold his own, even with All Might. "Ruby, hurry up." I sat up with the Doctors help.

"A Grimm capable of speech, simply amazing." He said as he took a sip from his thermos.

"He's more then just a grimm." I said as I stood up with a grunt.

"Indeed, but Arachne are among the smartest of the Grimm. I would be even more surprised if it wasn't a Arachne." He said as his Thermos expanded into a...

"Of course it's a weapon." I rolled my eyes at the bat. Just as the Huntsman was going to join the fight, footsteps filled the air, Ruby, and a girl I haven't seen before carried Kyoka between them, her arms over their shoulders. Blood covered the sound heroes face, but she was breathing.

She smiled at the grimm and said something in ancient Valerian. The Grimm lowered his spikes and smiled, tears in his four eyes. "Corinthia."

The others stepped back from the grimm as he walked over to the three girls. Corinthia let go of Kyoka as she hugged him.

"Let's get out of this hole." Ruby said as she carried Kyoka.

* * *

We sat in a circle around a fire. I had proper bandages wrapped around my chest now. Aizawa, Monoma, Port and Hatsume had been filled in on the events. "So then she threw Kyoka into a wall." Ruby said as she described what had happened in the chamber they had found the Princess in. And Corinthia hadn't taken her eyes off of Bakugo since she sat down.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded, being annoyed by her attention.

She turned to Ruby and asked something. "What's the explosion warrior's problem?" She giggled.

"Well at least she knows a fighter when she sees one, and man if you two couldn't handle her, your weaker then I thought." He laughed. "Tell her I just don't like people staring at me." Bakugo said.

Ruby relayed the information. Corinthia just shrugged and went back to her food. For someone back from the dead, she seemed quite... alive. As she swallowed another bite of fire roasted chicken she turned to her grimm Guardian, who had changed out of the ruined armor and into a red suit vest and black dress shirt, and said something.

Ruby and Menzro looked surprised. "What is it?" Aizawa asked.

"She wants to come with us. Remnant won't tolerate Menzro, so she wants to leave for earth." Ruby relayed. Corinthia said something else, "And to come to UA. If it truly is the best school in the world, no better place then there." We looked at Aizawa and All Might.

"We'll talk with Nezu." All Might said.

We ate in silence as the sky darkened. "Doctor Oobleck, do take care of my works." Menzro said. "I put a great many hours into them."

* * *

**And this chapter is done. We're now one step closer to The Battle of Haven.**


	64. Chapter 64

**She turned to Ruby and asked something. "What's the explosion warrior's problem?" She giggled.**

**"Well at least she knows a fighter when she sees one, and man if you two couldn't handle her, your weaker then I thought." He laughed. "Tell her I just don't like people staring at me." Bakugo said.**

**Ruby relayed the information. Corinthia just shrugged and went back to her food. For someone back from the dead, she seemed quite... alive. As she swallowed another bite of fire roasted chicken she turned to her grimm Guardian, who had changed out of the ruined armor and into a red suit vest and black dress shirt, and said something.**

**Ruby and Menzro looked surprised. "What is it?" Aizawa asked.**

**"She wants to come with us. Remnant won't tolerate Menzro, so she wants to leave for earth." Ruby relayed. Corinthia said something else, "And to come to UA. If it truly is the best school in the world, no better place then there." We looked at Aizawa and All Might.**

**"We'll talk with Nezu." All Might said.**

**We ate in silence as the sky darkened. "Doctor Oobleck, do take care of my works." Menzro said. "I put a great many hours into them."**

* * *

**Chapter 64: Back on the road**

We stared at Menzro. "What?" He asked.

"What do you mean what? What happened to your backside?!" Bakugo demanded, The Grimm had human legs and arms, his face was angular and he only had two red eyes, not their usual solid color.

I looked at Corinthia for a explanation. "Why is he human size?" I asked in ancient Valerian.

"It's a simple mixture of a transformation and illusion spells. We had to do something so he could fit through doors, did you think all magic is destructive?" She asked.

"I'm the Maiden of Destruction, it's in the name." I said.

"Well I suppose that's true." She shrugged. "Menzro, is my armor and weapons in the royal armory?"

"Yes, you and Miss Rose may go grab some gear. It is her birthright as one of royal blood." Menzro said, making the others stop.

"Oh that's right, Silver eyes came from Ozma." I said.

"Not just that, I can sense the Blood of Salem inside you, you are descended from one of the princesses of Helen. I didn't think any had survived that night. You Are from the oldest blood line of Silver eyes in the world." He looked me over, "A perfect fusion of creation and destruction, as human as you can ever be."

"Why do I have all the villains in my family?" I asked, while looking at the ground "First All for One, now Salem, at this rate Cinder will be a long lost twin." I groaned. "And Torchwick is my eccentric uncle."

"Don't jinx yourself Ruby." Kyoka laughed.

"Well princess Rose, are you coming?" Corinthia asked.

* * *

I went through the armor pieces, I strapped on a bronze armor sleeve with silver inlays of roses on my right arm, the smooth shoulder pauldron gleamed like it was forged yesterday. Supple leather was tightened with ease. Over the bracer I strapped Thorns back on. There wasn't any chest pieces in my size. "Not taking any weapons?" Corinthia asked as she took twin bronze swords out of a case.

"I prefer to make my own." I said as I fitted a bronze gauntlet that went up to my elbow, flexible leather rested on the inside of my arm. "How have these survived so long?" I asked, as I strapped the second half of thorns on.

"Magic." Corinthia said like it was obvious.

"That seems like a lazy explanation." I looked at her, she wore the same armor she had worn in the painting of her on the mountain top, right down to the flaming cape, which had a hood.

"Magic is in your blood Ruby. You just have to learn to use it for more then just destruction." She said as she held out her hand, blue flames dancing on her palm. "Fire is the most destructive element, yet it is used to create so much. Just like a mallet, you can break things with it, or you can use it to create."

"Magic is a tool? I guess that make sense." I rubbed my chin.

"Indeed. Now let's get you a battle crown." She placed her hands on my temples and closed her eyes as a blue glow expanded from her hands. When she pulled away there was a new weight on my head. I pulled off the silver crown and turned it over in my hands. The top was open to allow my hair out, the back was segmented to allow it to slid down and cover the back of my neck, there were groves for my horns and the center on the crown was dominated by thin cut rubies set in a rose design.

"A bit on the nose." I said as I put it back on. She smiled as she put hers on, bronze like the rest of her armor. I pulled out my grimm mask and focused on changing it to fit to the crown. I placed it to my face as it morphed in my hand. I looked in the dust mirror that we had brought in. Now I just looked like Ram Faunas with a grimm mask. I clicked the button to release it and it fell of. I heard a crash and yelp as Corinthia picked up a male's cuirass.

"What are you grabbing that for?" I asked.

"The explosion warrior." She said as she checked the straps.

"Bakugo? Why would you want to give Bakugo anything?" I asked.

"He needs armor, the power thief Monoma and Kyoka are better suited with the gear they have, the speed knight Tenya has his gear and your lover is made of stone. Hatsume is no fighter, at least not yet." She said as she shouldered it.

* * *

We emerged onto the plaza where the stalls, she picked up a wolves tooth necklace. "I wonder." She muttered to herself. I rolled my eyes at the girl. Better she learn the hard way.

When we met back up with the rest of the party. They were finishing packing up and saying goodbye to the teachers. Zwei was in Kyoka's arms. As Corinthia went to give her 'gifts' to Bakugo. Kirishima walked up to me. "You look good." He smiled.

"Thank you, I was hoping you'd like it." I spun in a circle.

"I'm sorry I wasn't faster with getting to you." He said while looking to the ground.

"You got there right when we needed you." I tilted his chin back up. "Your the best man I could ask for."

"Why dose Bakugo have a fan girl?" I looked down and laying face down in his sleeping bag was Aizawa.

I looked over to the two, and he was actually wearing the armor. Wait... is that a actual smile? Not his stupid cocky grin?

"I think we have a imposter." I whispered to Kirishima.

"I mean... the fact he isn't yelling at her is strange." He admitted. "Maybe he dose have a soft spot?"

"One that I will exploit to bring down you 1-A fakes!" One loud clang later from me back handing Monoma, he laid flat on his back.

"She likes the competitive type." Menzro said, "Getting first place and still not being satisfied will certainly peek her interest. I just hope it doesn't hurt her. And his laid back attitude with his brazenness is certainly not something she's used to seeing, always having people waiting on her every word."

"She was the youngest correct?" I asked the grimm.

"Second youngest. I'll keep an eye on them, but I doubt the can get into too much trouble. She'll have to learn the modern language." He shook his head as she handed the necklace to Bakugo. Who shrugged and put it on.

"I think Uraraka would love this." All Might said as he shouldered his pack.

"Who's Uraraka again?" Hatsume looked up from the pile of weapons she had taken apart and put back together.

* * *

**And done.**


	65. Chapter 65

**"She likes the competitive type." Menzro said, "Getting first place and still not being satisfied will certainly peek her interest. I just hope it doesn't hurt her. And his laid back attitude with his brazenness is certainly not something she's used to seeing, always having people waiting on her every word."**

**"She was the youngest correct?" I asked the grimm.**

**"Second youngest. I'll keep an eye on them, but I doubt the can get into too much trouble. She'll have to learn the modern language." He shook his head as she handed the necklace to Bakugo. Who shrugged and put it on.**

**"I think Uraraka would love this." All Might said as he shouldered his pack.**

**"Who's Uraraka again?" Hatsume looked up from the pile of weapons she had taken apart and put back together.**

* * *

**Chapter 65: The Destroyed Village**

We walked along the river side road, chatting with each other and trying to teach Corinthia modern Valerian/Japanese. "Repeat after me, class 1-A sucks." Monoma instructed. I just slapped the back of his head. "It was worth a try." He chuckled.

"What did he try to teach me?" Corinthia asked.

"Don't worry about it..." I spotted something floating in the currant, not something, someone. I jumped into the water and pulled the boy out of the water, he was holding onto a wood beam. His skin was cold. I placed my hand on the side of his neck.

...

...

… No pulse.

"He's dead." I rolled him over, and saw the wounds, bullet holes perforated his chest. "Bandits."

"A much to common fate in Remnant." Menzro closed the eyes that no longer saw.

"Guys, there's smoke." Hatsume said from the top of the hill.

I stood up and ran to her. In the distance was a village, burning I could feel the pain and anguish from here. then the sounds of gun shots reached us.

"Bandit raid?" Aizawa asked.

"Unfortunately. Grimm are already setting upon the town." Menzro said as he pointed out a pack of Beowulfs charging towards the town.

**"I can make it, just need a running start." **All Might had a look of fury on his face.

We turned to All Might, "Plus Ultra." Kirishima said.

* * *

I fell into a runners start and burst forward, after four steps I jumped, the force of my power left a crater where I took to the air. High in the sky I could see everything, the people being killed and the transports being loaded with looted supplies. It took me nearly two full minutes to reach the village. "Hurry up and kill...!" A man scrambled back as I crashed down between him and the hostages, I had landed between him and the innocents.

**"Fear not, for I am Here." **I growled as I cracked my knuckles.

"We got ourselves a hero. Light him up men." The bandit ordered, before the cloud pull the triggers I had already smashed three into wall behind them. I spun around using my forearm as a weapon as I batted another straight out of the village, his aura breaking from the blow.

**"You attacked and killed children, you truly villains."** I grabbed another two and smashed their heads together, he fumbled for his scroll.

"Raven, we got a Huntsman, he just took out my squad unarmed." He pulled out a two barrelled revolver and fired at me, the rounds sparking on my aura.

**"Calling for backup won't help you." **I landed a smash on his face, aura breaking under my fist, a red and black portal opened behind him as he fell to the ground, a few teeth short.

"You huntsmen always have the best timing." A woman wearing black and red with a full grimm mask helmet shook her head as she stepped over the man. "My tribe need these supplies." a large sheath rotated and clicked into place as she drew her red sword.

**"There are better ways then murder to survive."** I said as I readied myself for battle.

"I see your an idealist, but I have whetted my appetite for talk, time for you to bleed." She struck first, blade cutting a flaming path, but she was cut short in her path as a round impacted her aura over her chest, staggering back from the impact.

'Young Rose is a better sniper then I gave her credit for.' I ran forward in the blink of an eye and punched her helmet off, her red eyes glaring at me as scarlet flames came of off them.

Flames...

Just like Rose.

She slashed at me, her blade shattering on my aura. I smashed the ground where she stood. 'Damn it, where did she go?' I heard the click of her multi-sheath as she drew a yellow blade that crackled with lightning.

"You remind me of a former lover of mine, same blonde hair, deep rich blue eyes, annoying righteous attitude. Tell me are you related to Taiyang Xiao Long?" She smiled.

'Taiyang Xiao Long, that's young Rose's dad. So this would be her sister's mother.' I clenched my fist harder. **"No, but I know of you Raven. A certain Rose passed on the information."**

"You must be referring to Summer, why I saw her only a few days ago, truly a dreadful state, this 'All for One' dose truly impressive. Tell me Hero, how did you find your way here?" She smiled like a wolf over a child.

**"That is none of your concern."** I went for a smash but she just stepped back through her portal.

"I do hope we can get to know each other better some day." And she was gone.

"Thank you sir, you have saved our people." A elderly woman sat down on a ruined fountain, the able bodied men were tying up the unconscious bandits.

**"It's not over, there is Grimm on the way."** And just as I said that a massive purple and blue explosion of fire went up outside of town. **"Never mind."**

* * *

We sat in the ruins of the town hall, "Thank you so much for saving us, and getting our supplies back." The village elders bowed to us. "We have a old airship you can take to Mistral, the family would want you to have it for saving the town."

"Thank you, I bowed back." I had my mask on to hide the truth from them.

"We invite you to feast with us tonight." The grand Elder offered.

'Oh no.' I thought. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we have urgent business to handle in the capitol, we have information confirming that those responsible for the battle of Beacon are going to strike Haven in the coming days." I explained.

The elders looked at each other. "The kingdoms can't afford to lose another academy, and Atlas has withdrawn nearly all their global forces." One elderly gentleman said.

"But we must properly reward them, tradition says that we must." Another argued.

"The airship is reward enough." Aizawa stepped forward. "That is all we ask for."

"Very well. The safety of thousands rest in your hands Hunters. Remain safe and may the winds uplift your souls." They said as we turned to leave.

* * *

"I still don't see how this is supposed to fly." Corinthia said as we check over the ship.

"It's the engines that give it power, then for this model, the air currents are what propels it." I explained. "Mistral has very low natural dust deposits, at least when compared to Vale."

"If man were meant to fly, we would have wings." She huffed. "I still refuse to believe this will work."

"Your literally a undead magical princess from a lost legendary kingdom who has a grimm bodyguard, you're even more unbelievable." I looked at her.

"I have seen these ships flying over head many times over the years." Menzro said as he stowed our supplies. "During the great war they would battle each other and the grimm for control of the skies. It would rain blood some days."

"I heard stories of the battles from my teachers at Beacon and Signal, truly horrible." I shook my head.

"What are you guys talking about." Kiri asked as he hopped out of the ship.

"The great war." I said.

"Great war? Who fought in it?" He asked.

"Everyone. It was Remnants World War." I said. "It was fought over many things, land, resources, political differences, art. In fact that is why so many people have names based around colors. It was a act of rebellion to the times dictators, we still have kingdoms, but with out royalty, instead there's the councils." I looked at them, "But many are just as, if not more corrupt then the old royalties, but none are able to seize absolute control, due to the fact that while they do license and monitor huntsmen, they can't order us to do anything. Only Atlas has a way to control their huntsmen, and that is the Military which most are part of due to General Ironwood also being the head master of Atlas academy." Iida was taking notes again.

"Simply fascinating, your world has developed in such a drastic way." The class rep said.

"You say his name like you know him." Smiles said.

"I've met him on a few occasions, once when a intruder broke into the CCT tower during a school dance, then in Ozpins office about that intruder, and when the Battle of Beacon began. He's a good man, my uncle doesn't like him, something about a riding crop up his ass." I shrugged.

"Again, I don't know if I want to meet your uncle." Kyoka smiled.

"COME ON LADIES! GET MOVING I WANT TO TEST THIS BABY OUT!" Hatsume yelled from the helm.

* * *

**And done. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Next Time is the Battle for Haven.**


	66. Chapter 66

**"Everyone. It was Remnants World War." I said. "It was fought over many things, land, resources, political differences, art. In fact that is why so many people have names based around colors. It was a act of rebellion to the times dictators, we still have kingdoms, but with out royalty, instead there's the councils." I looked at them, "But many are just as, if not more corrupt then the old royalties, but none are able to seize absolute control, due to the fact that while they do license and monitor huntsmen, they can't order us to do anything. Only Atlas has a way to control their huntsmen, and that is the Military which most are part of due to General Ironwood also being the head master of Atlas academy." Iida was taking notes again.**

**"Simply fascinating, your world has developed in such a drastic way." The class rep said.**

**"You say his name like you know him." Smiles said.**

**"I've met him on a few occasions, once when a intruder broke into the CCT tower during a school dance, then in Ozpins office about that intruder, and when the Battle of Beacon began. He's a good man, my uncle doesn't like him, something about a riding crop up his ass." I shrugged.**

**"Again, I don't know if I want to meet your uncle." Kyoka smiled.**

**"COME ON LADIES! GET MOVING I WANT TO TEST THIS BABY OUT!" Hatsume yelled from the helm.**

* * *

**Chapter 66: No Longer a safe Haven**

I sat on the floor of the storage compartment, I had been useless this entire mission. First when we got here, I had made a complete fool of myself. Then Ruby had gotten us some extra food from the tree. Then I was on the sidelines as they fought something that could stand it's ground with All Might. 'I'm just the key here and back, my power is useless here. At least Port agreed to unlock my aura, with that I can unlock my classmates auras. I refuse to let 1-A have that kind of advantage over us.'

"Your going to attract Grimm Monoma." I looked up at Menzro, standing before me was a force of destruction. "Don't blame yourself, your power has more drawbacks then most, but it allows you to copy more then just quirks." He sat across from me. "I have killed many huntsmen over the thousands of years I have lived. I have a river of human blood on my hands." I stared at the grimm.

"I want to be the hero... but my power is only useful in select situations." I looked at my hand. "You would think that the ability to copy quirks would be useful, but it's limiting, I need others around me so that I can help." I said as he sighed. "The best I can be is a sidekick, just another side character in someone else's story."

"Well if you want to be a hero, don't let your quirk stop you, besides I know you went behind Ruby's back about aura, and I don't think your semblance will be what she thinks it is." He held out his hand, "Try to copy me, not my powers, me."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Corinthia yelled as she held onto Bakugo. "I WANT OFF!" The ground passed under us with great speed.

"LET GO OF ME!" the blonde grenade tried to pry the princess off with no luck.

"We should have seen this coming." Aizawa said as he petted Zwei. The corgi let out a happy bark.

"She has an impressive set of lungs on her." Smiles said as he laid back on a empty crate. "Given enough training she might be able to out do Present Mic.

"Yeah, lets not have that." Kyoka said as I unwrapped the bandages from her head.

"Ruby, why dose this say anti-airship weapons?" Hatsume asked from the helm.

"Bandits." I looked back at her. "I doubt we have ammo though."

"I'll take a look when we get back to UA." She said.

"Wait you plan on bringing this back with you?" Bakugo asked as he pushed the crying face of Corinthia away from him, the rest of her refused to move.

"Why think of the advancements we can learn from this craft, the dust based weapons, the engines, a airship that uses air flow for propulsion, such a concept, and it certainly has a beautiful look to it." Tenya said as he took photos of the landscape below us. "Remnant is a world the size of earth, but with less then one percent the people, who knows what is out here."

I looked over at Kirishima who was out like a sloth faunas after a night of drinking. He had fallen asleep to pass the time. 'Yang is going to kill him." I smiled. My scroll beeped as I came into Haven's CCT Range. I pulled it out and checked to see if I could...

Dad, full bars.

Yang, full bars.

Qrow, full bars.

Weiss, full bars.

Blake, one bar of connectivity.

Jaune, Ren, Nora, all full bars.

I quickly dialed dad's number.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Click. "Ruby?" I heard him ask, doubt in his voice.

"Yes, it's me dad. I'm sorry." Everyone was looking at me.

"What happened? You've been missing for over a year! Where are you?" He yelled into the scroll.

"Dad, look it's complicated, I was trapped on Earth." I said, "I'm coming in on a Mistralian war era supply ship."

"EARTH! HOW DID... We'll talk when you get here, we're on our way to talk to Lionheart. I'll pass the scroll to Yang." I heard some shuffling.

**"RUBY WHERE THE ABSOULT FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE THOUGHT YOU WE'RE DEAD!" **She screamed.

"Yang, I'm sorry I'll explain everything when I get there. It'll be easier that way. Just don't kill my friends... you can kill Hatsume." I added.

"I heard that." she threw a wrench at me.

"Who is Hatsume?" She asked.

"IT'S A BETTER RUBY!" Bakugo yelled. "GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE!"

"Bakugo I know where you live." I glared at him. "Know what you can kill him too."

"Look, I'll call you back. You better explain yourself."

"I will, love you sis. Tell Weiss and Blake, that I missed them."

"Blake isn't with us, Ruby." She said.

"I was picking up her signal." I said as we crossed over the mountains that surrounded Mistral.

And a loud bang filled the air as we were shot out of the sky. The ship plummeted from the air. I dropped my scroll as All Might grabbed me. "The hell was that?" Hatsume fought with the wheel. Alarms blaring illuminated her face. She managed to pull back up. I looked around and spotted a bullhead, a white fang soldier reloading a shoulder missile.

And on the ground around Haven academy was more of them.

It was Beacon all over again.

But this time, "Ladies and Gentlemen, hold onto your souls, for we are here." I growled as I ran to the edge of the airship and leaped off, I placed y mask on as I plummeted to the ground.

This time, I would not fail.

"You jumped as well?" Monoma asked. I looked over at the 1-B student.

"So long as you have a landing strategy." I said.

"Yeah, it's you." He grabbed onto my torn cape as we crashed through the roof of Haven.

* * *

**It's late. Gonna finish tomorrow.**


	67. Chapter 67

**But this time, "Ladies and Gentlemen, hold onto your souls, for we are here." I growled as I ran to the edge of the airship and leaped off, I placed my mask on as I plummeted to the ground.**

**This time, I would not fail.**

**"You jumped as well?" Monoma asked. I looked over at the 1-B student.**

**"So long as you have a landing strategy." I said.**

**"Yeah, it's you." He grabbed onto my torn cape as we crashed through the roof of Haven.**

* * *

**Chapter 67: Demon sister**

I closed dads scroll as we entered Haven Academy, "Well at least the dunce is alive." Weiss said. "What happened to her?" She asked.

"She didn't say, said she'll explain in person." I said, I spotted Leo Lionheart standing in the middle of the entrance hall, looking even more nervous the last time we met.

"Welcome Huntsmen." Cinder stepped out from behind him, "Leo has been oh so helpful." She wore a long red and gold dress, and part of her face was covered in a grey mask. Her one eye flared with power.

"Oh yes kiddos, I just bet you were expecting good news." Torchwick and his ice-cream themed henchmen said from the balcony. Three others stood with him, a man in a orange and black suit with a mask and top hat, a man with skin patched over burn scars. but the third one was made of some sort of purple mist. "I'm sorry Taiyang, your oldman couldn't be here." He swung over the wood railing and dropped down.

Emerald, Mercury, and a massive man with tanned skin and brown hair stepped out of the air behind us. "I'm sorry it has be this way." The man said.

"But we need the relic." Raven and Vernal stepped out of a swirling red portal. We were surrounded.

"Damn it Leo, you led us into a trap!" Qrow growled.

"I'm sorry, but there is no beating Salem, she promised to spare me and my family. I had no other choice." He raised his shield and looked at us.

"Damn it." Dad snarled. "If their really working with All for One... I don't want to know what quirks they could have. At least they don't have any Nomu." I gave dad a sideways glance.

'What is All for One?' I thought to myself. 'The hell is a Nomu?'

"Oh my I forgot, we do have a Nomu, and not just that, a grimm Nomu, Tai, Mr. Compress, if you would be so kind?" Torchwick smiled up at the man in the mask. He threw down at us a small blue marble and snapped his fingers, a woman landed in a knelling pose, black and red hair covering her face, but the white cloak... No, no, no.

Mom, not Raven, but mom looked at me with a single red eye filled with hatred, her face twitching as if she was fighting some primal urge.

An urge to kill.

"Summer..." Dad and Qrow to a few steps back.

"What is that?" Nora asked, fear creeping deep into her voice.

"It's my... mother." I took a few steps back as she stood up, this was so wrong. This had to be some sort of trick.

"I'm sorry but your mother is repulsive." Weiss said as she readied her blade, the normally still blade quivering as her hand shook.

"Black Huntress, kill." The mobster ordered.

She took one step towards us when the ceiling was punched through by something, no by two people.

Between us and mom stood two people. One was a blond boy in black over the top formal clothes. He let go of a girls torn up red cloak, she wore bronze armor over slick black clothes and wrist cross bows over the gauntlets, but in her had was a large red scythe, Ruby wore a silver segment crown and a grimm mask with a red slash over one cheek, ornamental horns pushed up her hair and curled down under her ears. "CINDER!" She roared as her gaze focused on the woman.

"Well if it isn't the Reaper. I'm so scared." Cinder mocked as she formed twin blades out the air. "Let's dance Maiden of Destruction." And the two charged each other golden flames burning off of Cinder, but a purple inferno raged around my sister. They crashed together, their blades sparking as their blows threw flames around them in a horrible cage of power.

The blonde boy ducked under my mothers lunging attack, barely tapping her before he attacked her, sending her sprawling on the ground, yellow petals filling the air around him as he dashed over to her. The two kept up a flurry of blows, but they never seemed to get advantage over the other.

Mercury attacked me, but I grabbed his leg and swung him around before blasting him with my artificial arm. He dodged the round and kicked me in the jaw, I stumbled back from the blow, a second one followed, then another and another. He beat me back a few steps before I caught his leg and planted my fist in his chest, his silver aura flaring around my blow as he landed on his feet. "Just like in the tournament?" He asked.

"Shut up." I charged him, flames cloaking my hair before he vanished in a pink flash and I got kicked in the gut by nothing. I tried looked around for him, only to be kicked once again, only this time in the head. I grabbed the invisible leg and swung him over my shoulder and into the wood floor, splinters flying up into the air. The illusion around him broke as I fired a round into his chest. The gun in his boot fired as he twisted out of my grip but Dad grabed him and smashed him into the ground again before black lighting filled the air around them.

"This one doesn't have any." He mumbled to himself. He stood up from Mercury who had a blank look in his eyes. He turned to Summer, "Damn it All for One. How could you do this?"

"Who is All for One?" I asked.

"A villain, just as if not worse then Salem. I have a complicated history with him." He marched towards the battle. "I should have killed him when I had the chance 24 years ago."

He made it a few steps before a wall of blue flames cut him off. "I'm sorry, but we can't let you destroy those quirks." The patch work man said. "Your dear old dad worked hard on this one."

"Then I'll destroy yours first." dad lunged at the man. But he was blasted back by more flames.

"We are aware about None for All, the quirk destroying quirk. A power unlike any other that has been seen before or since." Torchwick spun his cane on his finger as he came up besides the man. "Dabi here was chosen to kill you. His quirk is quite powerful after all." He leveled the cane at my father. "I do so wish you a good night." He fired the round into my fathers chest and he was blasted back. He stood in place, smoke rising from his chest, but his aura held.

"I escaped that monster, now he has turned my wife into a demon." He growled.

"Not just your wife." 'Mr. Compress said. "You daughter spent a couple nights with him."

I looked at Ruby... those horns... they weren't decorations.

* * *

I fought the wheel as I dodged more and more rockets. My ship was down one engine and we were listing to the port side. "All Might, we need you on the ground." Aizawa said as he fought for balance. The massive man nodded and leaped off of the ship.

"May as well check and see if we have ammo." I said. I activated a button marked 'Main Canon' and the deck opened up and a large artillery piece expanded, but the screen flashed on ammo.

"Damn it." I yanked the wheel again as a rocket sailed past us exploding on the cliff side. I looked at the gun with frustration until I saw that it was a rear breach loaded gun. and the hole was large enough for a arm to fit in it.

"Explosion boy, your the ammo!" I flipped a switch and the breach opened. He looked between it and me, his devious smile splitting his face. He pulled off his gauntlet and placed his hand in to his shoulder.

"DIE!" He yelled as a orange explosion shot out of the barrel of the gun, punching a hole clean through attackers ship. The other scattered.

"Hard Boy! Aizawa! Spider guy! You aim!" I ordered. The artillery piece sat on a rotating platform with handles for a team of men to push the gun into position. as the three turned the gun around. They lined up another shot. and blasted another ship out of the night sky. We got hit again, not anywhere important, but we were rocked by the blast. Corinthia stumbled back and broke through the railing falling to the ground.

* * *

I spun in the air as the ground sped towards me, I took a deep breath as I called on the winds to slow my fall. I landed in a court yard knelling, my bronze swords in my hands as I stood up. I spun Glaive, my right hand blade in a slow circle, the smooth wood scales feeling right at home in my grip. Chillrend felt a lot colder in my left hand. I looked at these White Fang soldiers. Animai, or faunas as they called themselves now. One barked something in the modern tongue as they leveled their gun at me. I slashed Glaive through the air and the mans chest opened up from the compressed wind. He fell to the ground holding his chest, a shallow cut, but it had forced air into his veins.

I turned to the rest. "If you die, you die." I said as I readied myself. 'Should I hold back?' I asked my self as I dodged the gun fire. I looped through the weapons with ease. Chillrend froze them in place as I danced from foe to foe. 'I won't use magic at least.'

* * *

I dodged Cinders blades and planted a kick in her gut, her aura flaring around my boot. She skidded back from the blow. "You are annoying you little Rose. Tell me how was it to watch your friend die again?" She taunted. I remained silent as I glared at her. "What do you expect to get out of this? You can't...!" Jaune slashed at herm his blade cutting through the mask that covered part of her face. I lashed out at that same time hooking her by the waist and swing her around and throwing her into a wall. She hit it with enough force to shatter the wood.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT PYRRHA!" Me and Jaune yelled as we charged her. She blasted us with fire but we dodged around it.

"Struck a nerve? Let's see if I can hit a few more?" Lightning danced from her hand towards Weiss, I dashed in front of her and took the blast to my chest. I fell to the ground as my body spasmed with pain.

"RUBY!" Weiss turned her attention to Cinder for just a second, and that was all the opening Emerald needed to strike her down.

"NO!" Jaune went into a fury as his great sword smashed into cinder aura, forcing her back a step.

I ripped off my mask as I struggled for air. I stood to my feet, all the emotions were over whelming my senses. I had to fight. I had to kill.

I had to feed.

I stood up as my head swam with to much going through it. Fear, anger, sadness, the entire city's population every emotion assaulted me. I was losing control.

And I liked it. My head snapped up to Cinder, a soft laugh escaping my lips as I used Thorns to make twin ice wrist blades. I took one step toward her, then another. Someone grabbed my sleeve and I turned to Wiess. "Ruby, snap out of it!"

I blinked a few times, as I looked at my teammate. "I... I lost control..." I said as she let go.

"What happened to you? Your gone for a year... now your a grimm?" I looked around. Emerald and been trapped in ice, Weiss probably.

"It's complicated." I said as the ice melted from my wrists. The battle raged around us.

"She called you... the Maiden of Destruction?" I looked at her with my purple eyes, flames dying down around them. "I'm just glad you're okay." She hugged me. "I thought I had lost my best friend."

"You can never lose me Ice Queen." I hugged her back, "Back to kicking ass?"

"Will you stay you?" She asked with concern.

"Why do you think I have you?" I asked.

* * *

I held onto the ship for dear life with one hand, my other hand held onto Zwei as we flew and blasted our way through every other ship. The airship groaned as Bakugo blasted another White fang ship. The barrel of the gun was smoking and starting to glow at the end.

"Jiro! Hanging in there?" Kirishima asked as the reposition the gun again.

"Barely!" I released another sonic burst, exploding more rockets that raced towards us.

"Damn it." Hatsume said from the helm. "Please tell me the smaller guns have ammo." She punched another button and nothing happened. "No power to those sections?" She yanked on the wheel to avoid another craft. "I'm not going out like this, Kyoka take the wheel, I need to make some repairs." I pulled my self myself over and took the controls as she hopped down a hatch.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Bakugo yelled with each shot. The positioning of the shots were perfect, each one blew up their targets, but there was just so many. We got hit again almost throwing us from the ship. **"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" **Bakugo just kept on blasting but he was reaching his limits.

"Hatsume! We can't keep this up!" I fought the wheel as we banked portside.

"I just need a few seconds!" She yelled back.

I gunned the throttle and pulled up to avoid more, I turned it and dived them. More blasts rocking the air, but I had spotted something flying over the mountains. More airships, flying Mistral flags. They were fighting off grimm. We were on our own.

"I got it!" I heard something open and drop down. "PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE SCREEN! IT'S AURA POWERED!" I Feed the guns with my aura, and I heard what sounded like miniguns revving then firing. Purple bullets tore through ships, their crews jumping to safety.

* * *

I traded blows with Black Huntress, but she was slowly winning the battle. I bleed from cuts on my face, my nose had been broken, and blood dripped from my mouth. I grabbed her and activated my semblance. As she wrenched her arm free a man slashed at her. Her wore a grey and black pants with a red cape that has seen better days. "You're powerful kid," He said as he drank from a flask. "She was my friend I should put her out of her misery."

"Ruby, said that she was able to bring her out for a second." I told him as I held my arm.

"Then let hope she's right."

* * *

I decked another White Fang member, his allies in piles around me. I heard a gun shot and turned to a girl in a long white coat, a sword with a gun for a hilt in one hand, and a large cleaver in the other. Her black hair was topped with a pair of cat ears. She had just shot a man who was sneaking up on me. **"Thanks for the assistance Miss..."**

"I'm Blake Belladonna." She said as more faunas ran onto the battle field, many wearing semi tribal clothes. The entered combat with the white fang.

**"Oh your one of Ruby's teammates." **I looked down at the young huntress.

"Ruby is alive?!" Her ears perked up at that.

**"Indeed, she has missed her** **team." **I smiled down at her.

"Blake!" We looked over at a young man, he wore black and thing grimm mask covering his eyes, his red and black hair glowed.

"Adam, end this." She stepped in front of me. "Your forces are losing ground as we speak."

"No, we were supposed to change the world, put the faunas at the top." He stepped towards her.

**"Young man. Do you understand what your..." **I started but he cut me off.

"Silence human, once the faunas are in power, all humans will be made to live as we have. In subjection." His hand went for his blade.

**"Then you fail to see you have become what you hate." **I said under my breath.

"ALL MIGHT! DUCK!" Bakugo yelled. I spun around to see the heavily damaged ship pointed right at us. **"DIE!" **The barrel of the can lit up like the sun as the massive explosion shot out of it. I grabbed Blake and jumped out of the way. I spun midair to see the attack being absorbed into the half drawn blade, the glow on Adams body becoming frighteningly bright. He sheathed the blade and drew it again with the sound of a gun shot.

Any one who was standing in front of him, including his own troops were cut in half, I watched as men and women disintegrate before my eyes, all cut in half. The air ship wasn't spared. I looked around and saw that Aizawa and Menzro had saved the students and Zwei. "What did you do? What did you DO!" Blake yelled as she got to her feet.

"All that blood is on your hands." He said as he went to draw his blade again.

**"GET HERE YOU BASTARD!" **Bakugo screamed, the sheath imploded as he used his semblance on it. The boy rocketed at the murderer. He tackled and pinned him down with his gauntleted hand on the back of Adam. **"YOU KILLED THOSE PEOPLE! NOT HER! NOT ANYONE ELSE!" **he drew back the rod on the gauntlet, and put his finger through the pin. **"GIVE ME A REASON NOT TO KILL YOU! YOU JUST MURDERED YOUR OWN PEOPLE!"**

"LIKE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND!" Adam shoved him off and kicked the boy in the face, this caused him to pull the pin and the explosion threw Adam across the court yard and trough the wooden doors of the school.

**"He killed them all..." **I looked at all the blood splatters... yet not a single body.

"Blake! Oh god your... what happened?" A massive man with black hair asked.

"Adam... he has to be stopped." She stood up.

"Wait... where is Corinthia?" Bakugo asked as he stood up. I spotted the girl hidden by a pillar, a large cut in her armor, but she was alive. "Corinthia, Oh that's a relief." He ran over to check on her.

"That monster has to be stopped." The man said as a woman and blonde monkey faunas caught up with them, the remaining White Fang and faunas had stopped fighting.

* * *

**I was planning on completing this in one chapter but I felt that is enough for today.**


	68. Chapter 68

**"He killed them all..." I looked at all the blood splatters... yet not a single body.**

**"Blake! Oh god your... what happened?" A massive man with black hair asked.**

**"Adam... he has to be stopped." She stood up.**

**"Wait... where is Corinthia?" Bakugo asked as he stood up. I spotted the girl hidden by a pillar, a large cut in her armor, but she was alive. "Corinthia, Oh that's a relief." He ran over to check on her.**

**"That monster has to be stopped." The man said as a woman and blonde monkey faunas caught up with them, the remaining White Fang and faunas had stopped fighting.**

* * *

**Chapter 68: Reaper Unleashed**

I ran through the streets saving people from burning buildings, Bakugo's attacks from the ship was taking reckless to another meaning. I heaved a burning beam out of a door way and the family rushed past me. "Thank you huntsman." The man said as he held his crying daughter in his arms.

"There's a relieve station a few streets north of here." I said as my engines fired up.

"Can I get your names please?" The wife asked.

"I'm Ingenium." I burst down the street to the next destroyed house. 'Is this what it means to be a hero brother?'

* * *

The villains were pushed back around the statue. "Leo, open the passage, now." Cinder ordered.

"Y-yes." He said as he activated something on the statue, and it started to sink into the ground. Raven, Cinder and Vernal stepped onto the lowering platform.

"Keep them busy." Raven said as she disappeared from our sight.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ruby yelled as she shot over to them in a storm of red an purple petals. But she was tackled by our mother. The two rolled in a intangible mess of petals. I ran over but was cut off by a wall of blue flames. I looked at Dabi his had wreathed in those blue flames.

"So concerned about your sister, how heroic." He said, but I couldn't tell if he was mocking me.

"Get out of my way." I growled at him.

"No." He turned his hand to me and...

Nothing.

I launched myself at him and planted my new arm into his gut, he doubled over as I brought up my knee into his nose, blood spayed as I felt it break from the blow. I grabbed him and blasted him in the face. He stumbled back a few steps before a man with black hair leaped over me and trapped him using his scarf. "Nice going kid." He said.

I nodded before I turned to Ruby and mom, but dad was faster. He tackled mom to the ground, and held her down as black lightning filled the air around him. "HOW MANY DID HE USE!" Mom grabbed his wrist and tightened her grip, his aura flaring around it, and then I heard sickening snap and crunch as she broke his wrist.

Ruby Grabbed her head and looked down at her, silver light filling the room... and she screamed in pain.

As the light dimmed Ruby was writhing on the ground clutching at her face. I ran to my sister and held her. "Ruby, RUBY!" I yelled.

"It BURNS!" Part of her face around her eyes had been turned to stone, a purple glow like smoldering embers burned around the edges.

"Tai, just kill me..." Mom forced out, I looked at her, her remaining eye flashing between red and silver.

"No, stay with me, remember our honeymoon, what did you say to me that night?" He asked as the black lightning intensified.

"No matter what happens, you'll never hurt me, you'll give your soul to save me if you had to." She said, her voice becoming more human.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee. You used those words to unlock my aura back when we met in the Emerald forest during that stupid initiation. You had found me stuck in that tree." He cried.

"Stuck upside down with your pants around your ankles while Beowulf tried to eat you dumb blond head." Her silver eye started to glow. "I remember it all to well." Her body began to glow as well as the light became blinding that I had to look away.

When it died down I looked back and she was human again, her breathing long and deep. "I would have preferred you not say that in front of the girls." He helped her up.

"It feels like... RUBY!" She looked at my sister who was still clutching at her face.

Ruby pulled her hands away from her face, "I knew it would work." She blinked a few times as the rest of the stone burned away. I helped her to her feet as a boy in red and black ran up to her.

"I heard you scream and..." He huffed, his entire chest was covered in bandages.

"Kiri, I'll be fine." She huffed but her cheeks turned a little red. I looked between the two.

Why did I want to punch him? Like... he was on our side, but... something about him.

"Oh how cute, your boyfriend is so concerned about you." mom teased.

"Boyfriend?" Dad asked as he popped his wrist back into place.

The two went bright red. "Stop, I was only teasing." She smiled.

"You weren't wrong." They said at the same time.

Ruby was dating someone.

In the year she had been missing she had found mom, become a grimm... maiden... thing, and gotten a boyfriend.

I now knew why I wanted to punch 'Kiri'.

Our moment was cut off when... Adam, was blasted through the wooden doors of the academy, he ripped his blade from his ruined sheath, with a sound akin to the screech of a nevermore. His chest smoked as he landed in a crouch.

He was here. And I was frozen in fear.

* * *

I helped Corinthia to her feet, she had been at the very edge of the attack, as such as it dis was cut through her armor. "Demon... slice." She struggled with the words.

"Yeah... Demon slice." I put her arm over my shoulder, '_How could someone just... do that...'_ I looked down at her, she had been lucky to survive it. Something told me that luck wasn't going to last forever.

I looked at Menzro helping the survivors, he was more human then that thing I had just blasted.

"Your... mighty." She said. "A hero."

"I don't need the praise." I grumbled. But she wasn't the worst thing in the world.

* * *

I stood up, my eyes clearing from... what I did. We had to go after Cinder and Raven. "Yang, we have to stop them." I looked at my sister and smiled. "Golden Rose?"

"I hate Golden Rose." She grabbed my shoulder as I pointed Crescent Rose behind me and swapped to gravity rounds. "I'm painting your horns pink for this."

"Don't you dare." I smiled at her as I pulled the trigger. I poured as much power into the dust round as I could and we blasted forward.

As we passed the villains they couldn't stop us, except for one person, Mr. Compress reached out at his own risk. And I saw Yangs new arm start to flash blue, but it disconnected from her as I rotated my scythe to shoot us down the shaft.

"SLOW DOWN!" Yang said as the air ripped past us. I used the power of the Maiden to slow us down with a cushion of air. "You are..."

"A monster." I finished for her.

"I wasn't going to say that." She said.

"Yang... I can feel people's negative emotions, that includes thoughts that have negative emotions connected to them." I looked at the wall.

"Ruby, your only a monster if you chose to be one." Yang said as I fought back tears.

"It's been getting worse... I feel overwhelmed by all of these emotions, and... a need to... dominate washes over me, if Weiss hadn't caught me as I was losing control... I don't think I could have been stopped." I kept my eyes away from Yang. "And since I've come back to Remnant, I've had Salem talking to me in my dreams. Trying to recruit me."

She put her arm around me. "Ruby, your my sister, I'm angry at All for One for doing this to you. Wait... come back?"

"Yeah Yang... I have to tell you something. Dad... isn't from Remnant, he's from a world called earth, they don't have Grimm, Dust, Semblances, Hunters, Rater they have Superheroes, Villains and powers called quirks. That is where I ended up. I was surprised to see mom there." I explained Everything, Pyrrha, The power of Destruction Maiden. I looked at her arm and touched the connection for her replacement, and my hand glowed with power as a black crystal grew from it, purple and gold energy swirling inside of it, she slowly moved her new hand.

"I will have Corinthia check my work on that, but we can't go into a fight an arm down." I said as I saw the bottom of the shaft come up to us. "What ever happens down there... I had no choice."

"Ruby... what do you mean?" I looked at Yang as she asked that.

"I'm killing Cinder for everything she did." I released the magic winds dropping us to the ground. There was a natural stone bridge with a tree that had glowing path etched into it and a tree with orange leaves in the center. On the far end was Raven, Cinder and the bandit was seemingly dead. They stood in front of a massive door that wasn't dissimilar to gate ways I had seen in japan. I took a single step forward, purple flames flaring from me.

"Truce?" Cinder asked Raven as she looked at me.

"I'm not here for her." Yang put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ruby, think about this." She begged, "You do this... You can never come back from it."

"Yang, I'm sorry, but I watched her kill Pyrrha, I made a oath... to kill her." I took another step forward.

"You want to be a hero. Is killing me really the way to do so?" Cinder mocked me. "Tell me Rose, what did you chose for your superhero name? Little Red Riding Hood?"

"I am the Reaper Hero; Red Huntress. And I have one question for you." I dissipated into petals filling the cave. "Are you afraid of the dark?" I began to emit a black mist that darkened the room. "Death's embrace." I floated from petal to petal as I snuck up on Cinder. She lashed out with flames but it was in front of her where she attacked. I struck with Crescent Rose then, Sending her sprawling on the stone, the mist vanishing in the breeze. Her aura was glowing from the force of the strike. She flung a bolt of fire at me which hit my armored shoulder and dissipated. "I waited over a year, to watch you squirm." I said just loud enough for her to hear. "A year to take from you what you stole from so many." She stood to her feet. "To see your you blood drip from my scythe. And now I have you. I have the whore who took it all away, and yet thanks to you I have gained so much. I have stayed up so many nights... my head filled with those flames."

"What are getting at?" She snarled as she washed over me with red gold flames. "Your just girl."

"I'm just a girl? Is that what you think of me?" I chuckled. "I wield power not unlike yours's but it was born of the Fall Maiden's power. One single spark Is what separates us." I looked at her. I ground my teeth in a twisted grin, "I wonder... are we really that different? After all..." I pointed at her sleeve and it burned away from her clothes, revealing a grimm arm. "We both gave up our natural humanity for power."

"What are you...!" She held her throat as I pulled the air from her lungs. She fell to her knees struggling for air.

"I wasn't done." I let her breath again. "But you ruined my train of thought." I felt the fear roll off of her, it feed some sort of twisted hunger in me.

A hunger to kill, a hunger to dominate.

A hunger to kill this pitiful thing. In the most painful way I could, make it pay for what it has done to my friends and family.

"Ruby! Stop this isn't you!" I looked back at my sister. "Your scaring me."

"I don't want to stop." I looked back to Cinder and kicked her, a wave of destructive energy shattering her aura.

I heard a low whistle, I looked over to Raven she had opened the gate. "Feel free to take the relic, I'm not having that monster coming after me," She helped up her Bandit member, who was somehow still alive. They vanished in a red and black portal. I turned back to Cinder who had stood back up.

I slowly brought up my scythe. "I would be lying if I said wasn't enjoying this." I swung but it wouldn't move.

"RUBY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yang pushed me back, I tripped and fell, finally fully breaking out of the trance I was in. "Listen to your self, you sound like a villain! Is that what you want to be?"

* * *

I looked down at Ruby, tears in her eyes... "Yang? Whats... wrong with me?" She was more then just shaken up, it sounded like something was broken in her. I was struck from behind, I turned to Cinder, her eyes burning with power.

"You drove her to this. You drove my sister to this." My hair started to rise with flames as I gripped my sister's weapon. "If you have to die, it will be by my hands." I lunged at her firing a round from the scythe breaking her twin swords in one strike. She stumbled bas as she launched lightning at me. "You did this to Ruby!" I leaped over the attack and fired one more round, driving the tip of Crescent Rose down trough her arm and deep into her chest.

"I'll... take control..." She snarled.

"I'd like to see you try." I fired one more round, tearing her chest wide open. A orange glow floated from her to me. I felt a rush of power fill my lungs. I looked at my sister, she had curled into ball. Terrified of herself. I quickly picked up the relic clipping it onto my belt. I helped Ruby to her feet as she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said over and over. I pulled her hood low to hide her face. We slowly rose to the main hall above us, I wasn't letting Ruby out of my sight ever again, and now I had the power to do so.

* * *

**I feel like that is a good place to end chapter for now. I hope I got you all to feel something.**


	69. Chapter 69

**"I'll... take control..." She snarled.**

**"I'd like to see you try." I fired one more round, tearing her chest wide open. A orange glow floated from her to me. I felt a rush of power fill my lungs. I looked at my sister, she had curled into ball. Terrified of herself. I quickly picked up the relic clipping it onto my belt. I helped Ruby to her feet as she cried into my shoulder.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said over and over. I pulled her hood low to hide her face. We slowly rose to the main hall above us, I wasn't letting Ruby out of my sight ever again, and now I had the power to do so.**

* * *

**Chapter 69: A new world, New Adventure**

I kept my arm around Ruby as we ascended, her face hidden under her hood and deep in my shoulder. "I lost control... I..."

"Shh, Ruby. I won't let you lose control, I'll stay with you. No matter where you go." I looked at her.

"I can't stay on Remnant Yang... are you sure you want to..." I knew what she was asking.

"I'm not losing you again, your gonna be stuck with me until you have full control. I'm going to Earth with you." She looked at me with her silver and black eyes, full of tears, now that I had gotten a closer look at her I saw she had a scar on her cheek. "Tell me about Kiri."

"He's kind, strong, not the sharpest blade in the world, and he is a self described manly man." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "We met during the entrance exam at UA. He even saved me during it. When mom died before being... mutilated by Grandpa, he and Kyoka moved in with me to help... I hadn't taken the news well. Everyone would tease us about being a couple, but it wasn't until the night before we left for our internships that we started dating."

"How long ago was that?" I asked her as she opened up, a tiny smile fighting through.

"About a month ago, when Bakugo and I were kidnapped, he went against the law to rescue us, and he didn't care what had been done to me, he was just happy I was okay. But I know he blames himself, he feels that he should have defended me. But it had happened so fast I didn't have time to use my aura." Her eyes turned to the ground, it looked like a light in them had dimmed. "Kirishima, he wants to be like this old hero named Crimson Riot, the Chivalrous Hero. He took the hero name Red Riot, the Sturdy Hero."

"What of his abilities?" I asked my sister, Kirishima didn't sound like to bad a guy. "I saw he had a pair of axes."

"I made him those, but he has had very little time to train with them, they're not made for fighting rather for mobility he throws them into walls and the bracers that he wears pulls him to the ax. So he uses his quirk and semblance in combat. His quirk allows him to harden his body to near indestructible levels, and his semblance allows him to control earth and stone." She explained.

"I see so he's a Hard boy." I grinned. All she did was glare at me.

"I should hit you for that. But I have missed you bad jokes." I ruffled her hair, it had grown so long, she didn't stop me like she used to.

"What of Kyoka?" I asked, I had grown curious of my sister's new life.

"She's nice, but likes to tease me and Kaminari, I think she likes the electric dork." She giggled. "But she'll never admit it." I kept her talking of everything but what she had just done.

I looked up at the disk of light above us, slowly becoming larger.

"I love him... I need him." She said, "Ever since he learned the truth of where I came from, he was there for me."

"I'll go easy on him." We reached the top, the villains had been cornered, Before I could fully take in the room, Emerald yelled, and my vision changed, the villains were gone, instead massive Grimm woman stood above us, her mouth and jaw distorted as she screeched. And as quickly as it had happened it was gone, a well as all of the villains.

"Salem." Ozpin said, he looked at me with the face of a young boy, "At least we have the Relic."

"Not just that. I'm the Fall Maiden." I told him.

* * *

Team RWBY and JNR sat in the living room of the house we had taken up residence in. "Another world?" Blake asked me.

"Yes, I know I'm asking a lot of you, to leave everything behind. But with my new power came something I hadn't expected. The humans of Earth are lot more accepting, I'm leaving the decision to make a more permanent connection between the worlds to mom and the other Maidens." I said. "I'm not exactly the face they want on the poster of interdimensional... universal... reality... travel... I still have no idea what to call it."

"We'll get her to Atlas." Jaune said. I looked at my fellow team leader. "As well as the relic."

"You can trust on us, we'll join you on earth once that is done." Ren affirmed.

"Yeah! You do what you have to!" Nora cheered.

"I'm going with you Ruby." Weiss said, he smile on her face allowed me to relax a bit.

"I'm not sure of this yet, but... your my leader, I trust you Ruby." Blake said.

"Absolutely not, none of you are going to Earth." We turned to dad who stood in the doorway with mom. "It's too dangerous."

"Tai, Ruby can't stay on Remnant." Mom said, a eyepatch over her missing eye. "And we need to get the Relic to Atlas and Ironwood."

"I said no, not while All For One is alive. I escaped him once, he turned Ruby into a Grimm, and turned you into a monster. Even in prison he is too dangerous. I Barely escaped his experiments my self." He glared at his hand. "He wanted to destroy one specific quirk, One for All, and I was his tool to do so, bred for the task."

"Yeah... why don't me or Ruby have quirks?" Yang asked. "From what Ruby has told us, even if one of us was born quirkless, the other should have inherited it."

"When you were born, I destroyed them. Completely erased from your DNA." We looked at him. "None For All is too dangerous, only through training am I able to attack quirk genes, unchecked, it can destroy every bit of DNA in a person."

"Dad, look at me. I'm a demon, I can't stay on Remnant. If this is found out, I'm going to be hunted down." I stood up. "I don't have a choice."

"I know, but..."

"Tai, I'll go with them." We looked at Qrow. "It won't be to hard to get a Hero licencse?" He asked Mom.

"Nezu should be able to help." She nodded.

"Fine, but on one condition, no more fighting the League of Villains." Dad relented.

"I'll make sure of that." Yang said.

* * *

I tumbled out of Kurogiri's portal, I looked at the damage to my allies, Mercury was barely on his feet. Understandable considering what None for All Dose to a person. Emerald was in tears about Cinder. Dabi was beaten badly but should recover quickly, compress had escaped clean. Neo as well. Hazel could be in better shape. Raven was missing, probably ran. Lionheart was wide eyed looking up at the woman who stood above us. "Cinder's dead." I said while standing up. "She was more concerned about her goals then the mission." I brushed off my suit.

"Tell me Torchwick do you say it was her ambition that resulted in this loss?"

"It was more then that, I will admit, I didn't think little red would turn herself around so quickly, but next time I'll capture her. I did it once." I said.

"And you can do it again, that is what I like about you. Always with your eye on the goal. I want her power Roman. Get it for me and your reward will be grand." She ran her hand down my cheek.

"Of course my Lady. And I think I know just who to call in for the job. A man named Overhaul."

* * *

**This is the end of this story, I will continue it in a part 2**

**Roses Among Heroes: Reaper's Honor**


End file.
